84 Days of Hiatus
by Luna Sol Leil
Summary: A one shot a day for every day of the Once Upon A Time Winter Hiatus. This is where I will store them. Follow me on tumblr @ captainswanapproved for more Captain Swan.
1. Prologue- The Curses

"Emma," said Mary-Margaret. "It is going to be okay. Regina's curse will counteract Pan's."

"Either way, we'll still be cursed. I'll still end up alone."

"You've broken Regina's curse before," said Mary Margaret. "I know that you can do it a second time. You won't be alone, either. You'll have Henry."

"And what kind of life will that be for him. Traipsing around the country trying to find a way to break the next curse. He deserves better than this life."

"Henry will be fine. He'll have you, and the two of you will find a way. We will be together again. Our family always finds a way."

"I hate to interrupt this tender, reassuring moment," said Gold, "but we have work to do."

Emma sighed and she and her mother followed Gold to his shop.

-/-

Regina held the scroll in her hands, taken from Pan when he had been returned to his real body. "Hurry up, Gold. We're losing time."

"I'm going as fast as I can, your majesty. If you had hidden the curse somewhere safe, we wouldn't be in this position in the first place." That comment shut her up.

"Will it be like the last time? Do you need mine and Charming's hair?" asked Mary Margaret.

"No. This time the curse will be different. Emma will be able to break it, but it will require True Love's Kiss."

"Well that will be difficult if everyone is going to be swept back to the Enchanted Forest. Neal will go back too."

Emma frowned at her mother. She could feel Hook's gaze burning at the back of her neck. She could feel his pain. Her heart dropped in her chest.

She glanced over at Neal, who was smiling slightly.

"It's more complicated than that. Emma will also have to go on a quest."

"A quest?" asked Emma.

"To break the curse," said Gold.

"But what about True Love's Kiss?" countered Emma.

"Yes, she has Neal," said Mary Margaret.

Emma resisted the urge to glare at her mother. She wished that her mother would stop trying to push her and Neal together.

"True Love's Kiss only works if it's mutual," said Gold. "Unfortunately, my son is not Miss Swan's True Love."

"What?" exclaimed Neal. "Of curse we are True Love."

"I'm sorry, son," said Gold, looking truly remorseful. "It isn't you."

"Then who is it?" said Mary Margaret.

"He's standing here in this room, and he has a hook for a hand."

Emma whirled around to face Hook. He was staring at Gold as if he had two heads.

"How do you know?"

"I'm the Dark One. I have the gift of prophecy. The future is a mess of scattered pieces. I know what is going to happen, but it always happens in the most unexpected of ways. The pieces are falling into place. The pirate is your True Love, but you are not in love with him yet. The kiss won't work unless it's mutual."

Emma paled.

Hook took a few steps closer and took her hand in his. She didn't move away.

Gold smirked. "You'll need to follow the example set by your parents. They fell in love on a journey. I do not know the exact details of your quest. Those pieces are still muddled, but I do know that it will begin in New York. And you'll need this, Emma." Then he gave her a vial of purple potion.

"But Hook will be sent back to the Enchanted Forest," said Emma. "Henry and I are the only ones who won't be affected."

"You'll have to use your magic to save him," said Gold.

-/-

"The curses! They're here. They are coming from all sides."

Emma suddenly found herself in an embrace with her parents, her father's hand at the back of her head. "It will be alright. You will find us, Emma. We believe in you," said Charming.

The denizens of the town stood in the square as the purple and green fog moved in closer around them.

Emma stepped away from her parents and looked over at Hook. He was looking at her like she was the only light in the encroaching darkness. He took a few steps and closed the distance between them. "Emma, I have to tell you this now. I will find my way back to you. We will break this curse."

"How can you be so sure," said Emma.

"Because, I love you. Emma, you need to know that. I have been falling in love with you ever since you held that dagger to my throat. You are amazing, bloody brilliant and beautiful. I have never seen you fail We will find each other, and we will break this curse. What I feel for you is true, and I want you to know that. You are not alone, and I will do everything I can to reunite you with your family and make you happy."

Emma stared at him. No one in her life loved her like he did. She wanted to love him more than anything, not only because breaking the curse depended on it, but because she already knew that she needed him in her life. He made her better, stronger. He gave her hope. And now she was going to lose him.

It was the love shining in his blue eyes that prompted her to do what she did next. She gripped the lapels of his coat and pulled him to her, kissing him in front of the whole damn tow. The fog was moving closer, but she needed this one good moment before all hell broke loose.

She needed to revel in being loved for once in her life. And she did. The kiss was unlike their first in Neverland. She could practically feel Hook's love and devotion coursing through her veins, empowering her, healing her. She poured in everything she felt for him, trust, camaraderie, and the beginnings of love.

The fog swept over them, and Emma opened her eyes, expecting to find him gone like everyone else. But he was still here.

"Emma," said Hook. "You did it. You saved me."

"Only because you believed I would. Now let's go get Henry and head to New York. We have a curse to break."

"As you wish, my love."


	2. Day 1- The Stranger

Anonymous: post 3x11 Emma is acting weird so Henry sneaks out after breakfast to look for the mysterious man.

-/-

"Who was that?" asked Henry, looking up from his breakfast as Emma came back into the room.

She was pale and visibly shaking, but she tried to keep her voice even. "No idea, someone must've left the door open downstairs." She looked behind her for a second. "Come on, let's eat."

Henry noticed how shaken up she was, whoever came to the door, well, she must have known him, and it must not have been a happy reunion.

-/-

Emma had been acting strange all day. She was jumpy, and nervous. She kept glancing at the front door like it would open at any moment and the man from that morning would attack her. Henry had asked her several times if she was okay, but she always brushed it off.

Around 3:00 Henry slipped out of the apartment while his mother was at the grocery store.

He half expected the man to be waiting at the front door, but the hallway was empty.

Henry knew he had to move quickly. His mother wouldn't be long at the store, and as soon as she came back and found him missing, she'd go looking for him. His mother had a talent for finding people.

He hurried down the stairs and walked out of the apartment complex.

Since he hadn't caught a good look at the mysterious man, he wasn't quite sure who he was looking for, but Henry had a big imagination, and like his mother, he had a knack for finding people.

So when he spotted a man dressed all in leather loitering by the entrance of the building, he knew that this was the stranger.

Henry took a deep breath and went up to the man. "How do you know my mother?"

The man looked down at him, and Henry noticed a strange mix of emotions in his eyes, hope, concern, confusion, and determination.

"I'm an old friend of hers."

Henry grinned. "My mom doesn't usually slam the door on old friends."

"I gave her good reason to do so," admitted the man.

"Who are you?"

"Killian Jones," he said quickly.

"Well, Mr. Jones, let's talk. My mom is out at the moment. Seeing you again clearly upset my mom, and I want to know why."

Killian closed his eyes and a pained expression flickered over his features.

Henry could only assume it was because he'd said his mother was upset.

"Your mother wouldn't like you trusting a complete stranger."

"I wouldn't say I trust you," said Henry, "but I wouldn't say you're a stranger either. You seem vaguely familiar, and not just because you look like you stepped out of a pirate movie."

-/-

"So, Mr. Jones, what's the story? Did you date my mom?"

Killian was sitting at the kitchen table. After a year of being separated from Emma, he hardly imagined that he's be interrogated by her son. But it was better than no contact at all, he supposed. He had hoped that the kiss would work, but Charming had warned him that it might not.

Killian looked at the boy and was amazed at his ability to trust. It was something he certainly hadn't inherited from his mother. "Your mother and I have a complicated history."

"So you're not an ex-boyfriend?"

Killian blinked, remembering when Regina had applied the term to him. "Not exactly," he said.

"Okay. Just how complicated?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, lad."

"Try me," said Henry.

But then the front door opened and Emma Swan came into the apartment with several bags of groceries.

The bags slipped from her fingers when she spotted him. "Henry, go to your room."

"Mom, I can explain," said Henry quickly.

"Go to your room," she said again. She looked panicked.

Henry looked over at Killian and then back at his mother before going to his room.

Killian prepared for the worst as Emma moved towards him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your son invited me," said Killian calmly. He stood up and closed the distance between them. "I'm sorry I upset you this morning. It was not my intention. I mean you, or your boy, no harm."

"Upset? You think I'm upset? No," said Emma furiously, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door, pushing him out into the hallway "Get the hell out of my apartment and if you _ever_ come near me or my son again I will have your leather-clad ass thrown in jail."

Killian fought back a grin. He loved her a little bit more when she was yelling at him. "Swan, please, I know this is crazy, but you have to remember me."

"I've never met you before," said Emma, gripping the door handle. "I better not see your face around here again."

Before Killian could say anything more, the door slammed shut with violent force.

Killian wasn't about to give up though. Not when lives were at stake. Not when the whole town needed her.

Killian had spent the past year trying to get to her, thinking of her every day as he'd promised. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Emma Swan. He was in this for the long haul.


	3. Day 2- All I Want For Christmas Is You

Since she had grown up without a proper childhood, Emma never looked forward to the holidays. This year was no exception.

Neverland had drained her. Utterly. Completely.

Not only that, but Pan had followed them to Storybrooke, switching bodies with Henry. They had defeated him, but there had been a price.

Mr. Gold was dead.

Neal was torn apart.

Henry was overwhelmed by guilt.

'Tis the season to be jolly.

Yeah. Right.

Emma was going to spend Christmas alone. Henry would be with her on Christmas Eve, but he would spend the actual holiday with Regina.

It's what Henry wanted, and Emma was used to spending December 25th alone.

-/-

Killian Jones was still a pretty much a stranger to the modern world. He had gathered bits and pieces of information about the upcoming holiday, Christmas, which was very similar to the Yuletide Celebration back in the Enchanted Forest.

It had been centuries since Killian had celebrated a holiday. He remembered the last time. A few months before he had set sail for Neverland with Liam, only to return without them.

The details were hazy, but he did remember the feeling. Love,

He had loved his brother with everything he had, and only a few months later, Liam was taken away from him.

Killian wasn't looking forward to this so-called Christmas.

Unless he could spend it with Swan.

But no. That wouldn't happen.

He had told Neal he would back off. He wanted to give Emma, Neal and Henry a chance to be a family.

Of course, Killian hoped, prayed, that Emma would choose him in the end. He was in it for the long haul.

But for now, he only had his rum for solace.

-/-

Emma wandered through the empty streets of Storybrooke. Everyone was celebrating the holiday with their families. The streets were dark, and it was the first time in weeks that Emma actually had time for herself.

And now that she was alone, she wasn't sure that she liked it. Snow and Charming had insisted they spend the holiday as a family, but Emma had refused.

She didn't deserve a holiday with her family.

But now she was alone, even though she didn't have to be. She knew she could return to the apartment at anytime and be with her parents, but she also knew that it wouldn't happen.

David had told her to enjoy the good moments, but she didn't deserve them.

As she walked through the snowy streets, her thoughts drifted to a certain pirate. The man that had promised that he would win her heart. That the fun would begin when they were back in town.

Yet he'd barely spoken to her since their return. She barely saw him.

It left a hole in her heart, and now that she was spending Christmas alone, she was finally ready to acknowledge it.

Emma glanced towards the dock. Maybe he was on his ship. Maybe she would finally be able to talk to him.

Emma took a few steps in that direction, but she stopped when she heard a voice. "Emma."

Emma froze. It was Neal.

-/-

There was no use denying it.

Christmas was supposed to grant your dearest wish, as Killian understood it.

All he wanted for Christmas was Emma.

A man, who doesn't fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.

Killian drained the rest of his flask.

He was going to get his Christmas present. Even if it was just a glimpse of the woman he loved.

Of course, he found more than he bargained for.

The two of them, Emma and Neal, were in the street. His arms wrapped around her. His lips touching hers and then brushing across her forehead.

Killian's jaw clenched at the sight of their tender embrace. A mother and father were reunited.

His heart shattered into a million pieces all over again.

-/-

"Neal, stop," said Emma, pushing away from the father of her child.

"Why? I don't want you to spend the rest of the night alone. It's Christmas. Don't you want to be a family?"

"Neal, we will always be in each other's lives because of Henry, but I meant what I said in Neverland. Things can't go back to how they were. I'm not in love with you anymore."

Neal frowned. "We can try again. We can make it work."

"No," said Emma. "I don't want this."

_All I want for Christmas is Killian._

The sudden thought scared the hell out of her.

"Go home, Neal. I have something that I need to do."

Neal just stared at her like she had two heads. "Where are you going?"

"The docks," said Emma. "I'm choosing Killian."

"You can't," said Neal grabbing her arm.

"No, Neal," said Emma, angrily. "You don't get to decide for me. It's _my _choice. We could have been happy but you abandoned me. I wish you the best Neal, but our happy ending isn't with each other, and I'm not going to let you keep me from what could be mine." She broke free of his grasp and started running towards the docks.

-/-

The flask was drained once again.

Killian slammed it against the desk.

It still wasn't enough to numb the pain.

The image of Neal kissing Emma was burned into his retinas.

He had never been a jealous man. The one woman he had ever loved returned his feelings. But it was different now.

He loved Emma Swan more than he'd ever loved anyone. And he couldn't have her.

He had lost another loved one. Only, unlike Liam and Milah, he would be reminded of this loss every day. He would see them walking around town with their son. Eating together as a family in the diner. Holding hands. Hugging. Kissing.

It would drive him mad.

Leaving would be the best choice.

But he knew he would never leave Emma. Even if it meant seeing her reunited with the father of her son on a daily basis.

Killian would need to keep more alcohol on his ship from now on.

Banging on the door of his cabin interrupted his thoughts.

Killian whipped his head around.

He stood up and opened the door. His jaw dropped when he saw it was Emma.

"What are you doing here, Swan?"

Emma didn't answer as she pushed past him, closing the door behind her, to get out of the cold.

Killian stood rooted in place.

"I've been alone every Christmas," said Emma. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You have your family. Snow, David, Henry and … Neal."

Emma shook her head.

Killian stared at her. What did she mean by it? Before he knew it she was closing the distance between them. Her hands reached for the lapels of his coat, and then her lips crashed against his.

It was like a miracle. A Christmas miracle.

He returned the kiss with everything that he felt for her, his right hand threading through her hair and his hooked arm sliding around her waist to pull her closer.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but really it was only a moment.

One single, perfect moment.

When they pulled apart, Emma said, "All I want for Christmas is you, Killian."


	4. Day 3- Operation True Love's Kiss Part 1

Shineslikestars17: cuursed!Emma asks Killian to watch Henry while she goes to meet Christopher Gorham's Character. Henry and Killian start to plan Operation True Love's Kiss.

-/-

"Mom, you can trust him," said Henry. "I'll be fine."

Emma glanced over at the pirate. She still wasn't quite sure about him. He obviously loved her very much if he thought something as preposterous as True Love's Kiss would work on her. And her son trusted him.

It was enough for her. She hugged her son, and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you soon, Henry. I love you."

Killian flashed her a cheeky grin. "What, no goodbye for me?" he joked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You wish," she said.

"Aye, that I do," he replied.

"Take care of him," she warned.

"As you wish, my lady," he said with a grin, his blue eyes flashing.

Emma blinked. Where had she heard that before? Other than in the Princess Bride, of course. "Okay, I'll be gone for an hour at most. It's just drinks." Emma said before leaving the apartment.

She was meeting her foster brother, Christopher Swan. It was a yearly tradition of hers. Normally she would have cancelled, but she really needed to talk to someone about the mysterious Killian Jones.

-/-

"So, you're in love with my mom, aren't you," said Henry, as soon as Emma was out of the apartment.

"Excuse me?" said Killian, feigning ignorance.

"Don't try and deny it. It's written all over your face when you look at her."

"You're quite perceptive, lad," he admitted.

"Yes, I am," said Henry, "but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. The better question is, where did you come from? You look like you stepped right out of a pirate movie, and you're wearing a glove on one of your hands. Is it fake?"

Killian blinked. How had he guessed?

Henry's eyes widened. "Are you Captain Hook?"

Killian gulped. "Well, I don't have my hook at the moment," he said.

"I'm right? Are you from the Enchanted Forest? Is it real?"

"Slow down, lad. I'll explain."

Henry nodded, and looked at him expectantly.

Killian gave a brief version of what had happened since he met Emma. He ended with an explanation of a the new curse. "I have a potion that I need her to drink, and you as well. It will restore your memories."

"Okay," said Henry. "I trust you."

"You do?"

"Of course. Anyway, every time we watch Peter Pan, I always get a weird feeling. My mom also has always had a thing for Captain Hook. It must be faint traces of our old memories."

"Your ability to believe is amazing, lad. But that shouldn't surprise me."

"Where's the potion?" asked Henry.

"Here," said Killian, withdrawing it from his coat pocket, handing it to the boy.

Henry uncorked the bottle and drank the potion. All of it.

The magic worked immediately. "I remember everything," said Henry, opening his eyes.

Killian grinned at the boy. "Glad to have you back, young sir, but why did you drink the whole potion? How are we going to get your mother to believe?"

"True Love's Kiss, of course," said Henry, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I already tried it, lad," said Killian, trying to mask the hurt in his eyes.

"True Love's Kiss doesn't work when one person can't remember the other. The same thing happened with Snow and Charming, and Rumplestiltskin and Belle. You have to show her how you feel. Actions speak louder than words."

Killian's eyes widened as he was suddenly filled with hope. He knew Emma was his True Love, and he hoped she would know it soon as well. "I see, but how shall I do it? I already spent a year trying to find her, and I would do anything for your mother, but she doesn't remember me, or what we've been through together."

"Don't worry, Captain," said Henry with a grin. "She will, and it will be because you helped her remember who she is. It's time to put Operation True Love's Kiss into action."

"Isn't that a bit obvious for a code name," asked Killian, with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"That's the point. My mom doesn't believe in it yet, so she won't be worried," said Henry. Then he surprised Killian by throwing his arms around him.

Killian stiffened for a moment. No one had hugged him like this in a long time, especially not a child.

Henry stepped away with a sheepish grin on his face. "Thank you, Captain," said Henry.

"For what?"

"For helping to save me in Neverland. My family couldn't have done it without you. And thank you for coming to save my mom and me. Thanks for not giving up. Sure, we were happy, but it wasn't real."

Killian stared down at the boy. He had grown up so much in the course of a year. "I will never stop fighting for Emma."

"Good," said Henry, "You're a hero, Killian Jones, which is good, because it takes a hero to break curses and win the heart of a princess."

Killian fought back a single tear. No one had ever called him a hero before, and the fact that it was Henry Mills, the most important person in Emma's life, made it all the more special. "Thank you lad. Your belief in me means a lot. Let's hope that we'll get your mother to believe as well."

"Oh we will. True Love's Kiss can break any curse."


	5. Bonus- Spiced Rum

Killian's Old Spice was the name of the establishment. It was a hole-in-the-wall in downtown Boston. Something about the name seemed familiar, and welcoming. So I decided to check it out.

I had never been much of a romantic, but what happened next could only be described as something akin to love at first sight.

He was Irish. And beautiful.

Damn him.

His eyes were cerulean.

I hadn't fallen for someone since my ex-boyfriend dumped me for another girl, Tammy. But one look at the guitar player singing on the small stage in the corner of the pub, and my heart was doing back flips in my chest.

I'd only felt a trace of this sensation once before. With Michael.

Now I had to add the attractive guitarist in dark-wash jeans and leather vest to the list.

His fingers strummed the guitar with amazing dexterity. He'd been doing this for a long time. His voice was a smooth and rich baritone.

I made my way towards a table near the stage, trying to keep mi legs from shaking. The waitress asked me what I wanted, and I knew I would need something hard. "Rum," I said.

The music filled the pub. I closed my eyes and felt the notes wash over me. My fingers curled around the tumbler of rum, as I brought it to my lips, the alcohol burning down my throat, calming my inexplicable nerves. This was the first good decision I had made in weeks.

I leaned back in my chair and listened to the soulful lyrics.

_You've been alone for too long._

_I can see your heart splattered across the blank pages._

_You're an open book._

_Looking for a place to call home._

His eyes met mine. Then I felt them sweeping over my body.I tugged at the hem of my red dress, suddenly feeling shy and self-conscious. He smirked at me and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

_Get a hold of yourself, Emma._

The set ended about fifteen minutes later. The musician set his guitar in the stand against the wall before wandering over to the bar. I couldn't help myself. My gaze followed his movements. Damn, he was gorgeous. He had tousled black hair, and dark stubble. He certainly knew how to dress.

My eyes ran up and down his form. I should feel ashamed for blatant gawking, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

The musician turned around from his place at the bar, met my gaze again and winked. Then he made his way back to the stage with a swagger in his step.

He picked up his guitar and said into the microphone, "This next song is for the beautiful blonde."

What? Then I realized that he was talking about me. The song was hauntingly beautiful, or at least I assumed it was. The music was nice, but the words blurred together. I was so overwhelmed by the gesture that the lyrics didn't register. I picked up bits and pieces, 'home', 'trust', 'hope', 'love'.

I had none of these in my life. Not really.

The song ended and I stared up at him, my mouth agape. No one had ever serenaded me before. Then the cheeky bastard winked again. I drank the rest of my rum; only have to have it replaced by the waitress. "On the house," she said, "from the gentleman, for the lady."

I didn't answer the waitress. I just listened to the rest of the set, not even touching the rum.

Moments after the set, he was standing in front of me. "Did I get it wrong?" he asked.

I blinked. "What?"

"Your drink order," he said, his eyes flickering to the untouched glass.

I gulped. "No. You were right." _About a lot of things, _I added silently.

"I'm glad. The name's Killian. I'm the owner of the pub. That's how I got the gig, actually. No other place would take me."

"You were very good," I stammered, averting my eyes.

"Thank you for that, lass. Do you have a name?"

"Emma," I said.

"Well, Emma, I hope I see you again soon," he said, offering his hand.

I took it, and a jolt raced through my body when his skin touched mine. He would definitely see me again.


	6. Day 4- Operation True Love's Kiss Part 2

"He seems familiar," confessed Emma.

Her foster brother sat across from her. They were in a booth in the corner of the pub near her apartment. Emma had just told Chris everything that had happened that day.

He looked sympathetic. "Emma, this is the first time I've seen you in three years, but think back to when we used to get together when you lived in Boston. You always thought something was missing. And not just because you didn't have your parents."

Emma nodded. "I know. Then two years later Henry and I moved to New York. But it's weird. I don't even remember moving. I just remember driving with Henry in the Bug. Like we were leaving from somewhere. We moved to New York, because it suddenly meant more to me than Boston. Like something important had happened there. I dream about it once in a while. Driving in the bug, and then I get these strange flashes of faces I've never seen before, but they seem familiar. Am I making any sense? I must seem crazy."

"I would never call you crazy, Ems," said Chris, with a smile. "And I can assure you that my parents aren't in danger, so Killian Jones wasn't talking about the Swans. Maybe he really does know your real parents."

"But how would that even be possible?"

Chris shrugged. "There are a lot of strange things in this world, Emma. Maybe you should give this guy a chance to explain."

"Do you really think so? I'm happy with my life, and on the small chance that Jones isn't crazy, it could change forever."

"I know that you're happy, with Henry, but tell me something, has it ever really felt like enough?"

"No," admitted Emma, feeling guilty, because Henry should be enough for her. "Henry is my whole world, and I love him more than anyone, but when Killian showed up at my door, I felt something that I've never felt before. It was only for a second, but then it was gone."

"I think that it might be worth while to find what that something was," advised Chris. "You deserve to have love in your life, and you deserve a family. Maybe Killian Jones is the key to finding both."

"You always know exactly what to say, Chris. I'm sorry we don't keep in touch more often," she drained the last of her drink.

"It's okay. I know it's hard for you. Come on, Emma. You should get back to Henry."

"Okay," Emma slid out of the booth, teetering on her five-inch heels. Chris gripped her hand lightly to steady her, and they walked out of the pub together.

Chris hugged her, and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye Emma. I hope everything works out. Call me if you ever need anything."

Emma sighed and stepped away as Chris got into a taxi. "Okay," she said, but when she looked away she saw Killian and Henry walking towards her. Henry must've heard her on the phone when she was talking to Chris earlier that day.

Her eyes moved to Killian, and her stomach dropped at the hurt written all over his face. He must've seen, and misinterpreted, Chris's goodbye.

Emma couldn't explain why she cared, and why she wanted to explain it all away and make sure that Killian understood that there was nothing romantic between her and Chris. She didn't know Killian Jones, or if she did, she didn't remember him.

Still, she felt his pain as if it were her own. Emma straightened her shoulders and took a few steps to meet her son and the pirate. "What are you two doing here?"

"I was worried about you," said Henry weakly, knowing that her superpower would detect the lie immediately. "Was that Mr. Swan?"

"Yes," said Emma. "How did you know?"

"I heard you on the phone earlier today," said Henry.

Emma glanced at Killian who was being oddly silent. "Well, let's get back to the apartment." She said to her son before turning to Killian, "Thank you for watching Henry."

Killian nodded. "Anything for you, Swan."

"Hey mom, can Killian stay over?" asked Henry. "We had a great time."

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" she asked, suddenly worried that he'd be on his own. He might be a complete stranger, and perhaps he was crazy, but there was something about him, and her son trusted him. It had to mean something.

Didn't it?

"You need not worry about me, Swan. I'll manage," said Killian.

Emma shook her head. "You can stay on my couch. I owe you for taking care of my son."

"You don't owe me anything, Swan, but I will gladly accept your offer."

He glanced at Henry, who winked, but Emma was too preoccupied to notice. She'd never allowed a man to stay in her apartment.

"You alright there, Swan?' asked Killian, when she didn't move.

"I'm fine," she said, "Let's go home."

-/-

Henry and Killian sat at the kitchen table finishing cups of hot chocolate. Emma was in her bedroom changing into her pajamas.

"Phase one is in motion," said Henry with a small smile. "Trust."

"Aye, that it is," said Killian.

Emma wandered out of the room. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," said Henry, "I was explaining what hot chocolate is."

Emma was unconvinced, but she let it slide for the moment. "Well, Henry, you should get to bed."

"But Mom, its only 10:00," said Henry.

Emma silenced his protest with a look.

"Fine," said Henry, "Good night Mom. Goodnight Killian," he said.

"Good night, lad," said Killian, as the boy went to his room. Then he looked up at Emma, with a smile. "Something you wish to say to me, love?"

Emma flinched at the casual endearment. "Just that I've set up the couch for you," she said quickly.

"Much obliged, Swan," he said. "So, who was the gentleman from earlier." One look at Emma's face and Killian wished he hadn't asked.

"It's hard to explain," said Emma, feeling the hurt that he was trying to hide.

"Apologies, Swan," said Killian. "It's none of my business."

"He's like my brother," said Emma.

Killian was visibly relieved.

"Well," she said gesturing to the couch, "Goodnight, Killian. Thank you for watching Henry." She shifted uncomfortably for a moment before laying a hand on his cheek in a light caress.

Killian stiffened at the contact before leaning into her touch, and then the moment was gone.

Emma swore inwardly. What the hell was she doing? Why did he seem so familiar? She mumbled "good night," before running off to her bedroom.

"Good night, my love," said Killian, so softly that it was unlikely that she heard it.

But she did. And the words stayed with her in her dreams that night, along with images of a beanstalk, a ship, a dense jungle, and a small town in Maine.


	7. Day 5- Operation True Love's Kiss Part 3

Emma woke up before sunrise the next day. Her dreams had been filled with strange and confusing scenes, many of them featuring none other than Killian Jones.

She wanted answers, and maybe it was finally time to talk to him, and find out exactly how he knew her. But she would do it now, before Henry woke up.

Emma got out of bed and looked over at the clock. It was only 5:00 in the morning, but she didn't want to waste anymore time. She got out of bed and ran a brush through her long hair to remove the tangles, though why she cared about what Killian thought of her, she couldn't explain.

She left her room and made her way across the apartment as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake Henry. Her heart actually skipped a beat when she saw Killian's sleeping form sprawled across her couch. He looked troubled, and he was mumbling something in his sleep. "I will find you, Swan, I will always find you."

Emma sucked in a breath. Was he dreaming of her?

"Killian," she said softly, "wake up." Then she touched his shoulder gently and his eyes snapped open, his gaze meeting hers immediately.

"Swan," he said, sleepily, "You're alright."

"Of course I am," said Emma. "We need to talk."

Killian sat up, "Aye, that we do." He patted the space beside him, but Emma opted to sit in the armchair beside the sofa. Killian grinned like he'd expected as much.

"So, you claim that you're an old friend and that my family is in trouble, but I don't remember you, and I grew up without a family. The two stories don't match up."

"A year ago your memories were taken away and replaced with new ones." said Killian, searching for the right words to explain the complicated situation.

Emma sighed. "Right, that sounds awfully convenient."

"Emma," said Killian, reaching out to take her hand, To his surprise she didn't pull away. "There must be some small part of you that remembers me, that trusts me. There must be some part of you that feels that something about this past year hasn't quite felt real. I can see it in your eyes."

Emma flinched. "How do you know that," she asked.

"You've always been an open book to me," said Killian. "You and I, we understood each other."

The words were familiar to Emma, as if she had heard them before. Suddenly, Emma remembered a diner. She was surrounded by strangers, but they all seemed familiar, and standing directly in front of her was Killian Jones. Emma gasped and pulled her hand away from him and the memory faded away.

"What is it?" asked Killian, looking concerned.

"Nothing," said Emma.

"For someone who has a superpower for detecting lies, you're not very adept at telling them yourself," said Killian with a smirk.

"How do you know about my superpower," demanded Emma.

"I told you, love, I know you. I lo-" he trailed off. Now was not the time to talk about his feelings. He had to get her to remember. Lives were at stake.

"You what," asked Emma, genuinely curious.

Killian didn't say anything. Despite what Henry had told him about True Love's Kiss not working with memory loss, there was still that possibility that he wasn't her True Love, that he wouldn't be able to bring back her memories. That she wouldn't believe in him.

It was if Emma could somehow sense his doubts. Her expression softened as she changed the subject. "Who are my parents?"

Killian held Emma's gaze for a long moment, and he saw a flash of the woman he loved. Despite her new, happy memories with her son, she was still the lost girl that dreamed of having a family. There was a flicker of hope in her beautiful green eyes, and it glimmered through the fog of the curse. Killian took a deep breath. "Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Fairytale characters?" asked Emma, her disbelief evident, "and that would make you Captain Hook?"

"There's my Swan, deflecting with sarcasm," he said with a small smile.

"Killian," said Emma seriously.

"Yes. You have always called me by my more colorful moniker, Hook," he said.

More familiar words. Something deep in her heart was telling her to listen to him. Chris had advised her to do the same.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal, _Captain_," she said, "I'll give you a chance to tell your story, to convince me that you're telling the truth. If you do then I'll do whatever I can to help you, but if I don't believe you then you have to promise that you will stay away from me and my son."

"If the lady insists," he said, with a slight bow.

Emma's heart clenched. The gesture and the words just seemed so achingly familiar.

Somewhere deep in her heart, a voice whispered, _believe him, Emma._


	8. Day 6- Operation True Love's Kiss Part 4

The Enchanted Forest. The beanstalk. Storybrooke. Neverland. Storybrooke again. And now New York.

All of this talk about her being the Savior, curses and fairytale characters and magical realms; it all seemed crazy. But not even once had her lie detector gone off. No. Killian Jones was telling the absolute truth, and that scared the hell out of her because of what it meant.

This man had fought everyday for a year to find her. He had gone against impossible odds, and yet her he was, sitting in front of her, his brilliant blue eyes begging her to believe him. He had even tried True Love's Kiss because of his utter faith in what they had shared together.

No one had ever believed in her like that. Except for Henry.

"So my life with Henry has been a lie?" she asked, because that was the most difficult truth to swallow. She had been happy after 17 years of pain. She'd had her son, and a good life, and to find out that was all a lie, was heartbreaking. It was confirmation of the belief that she'd had as a little girl, the belief that she was a lost girl that would never find her family, or have a happy ending.

Killian's eyes lit up. "You believe me?"

"If what you say is true, I've been living a lie for the past twelve years," said Emma, her voice shaking.

Killian reach for her again, and she allowed him to take her hand. The touch was comforting, even amidst the painful revelation. "I am sorry, Emma," he said, his voice soft, "I know this is hard for you, but I also know that it's better to know the painful truth than to live a life of blissful ignorance. A year ago, you said that you wanted to return to the Enchanted Forest with all of us, but it was impossible. You had to stay with Henry so he wouldn't be alone. You made the right choice, the difficult choice. But now you have a chance to be with your family, and to be with your son in the right way. You can have your happy ending."

"And what about you?" asked Emma.

"I'm not important right now, Emma. Your happiness comes first. Yours and your son's. If you ask me to, I will leave you now and never bother you again. I will find another way to protect your family, and you can stay here with your son. But if you choose to trust me, I will do everything in my power to help you break this new curse, to reunite you with the family you were always meant to have. You deserve to be loved, Emma. You deserve to have a happy ending. The choice is yours." Killian's voice was rough and raw by the time he finished.

Emma could tell that giving her a choice to be without him was painful. Still, he was doing it. He was putting her happiness first. He was putting everything out in the open and still allowing her to choose what was best for her.

No one had done that for her. Not her parents, or Neal, or anyone in the foster system.

And it was this fact that made her believe him.

"I believe you," she finally whispered.

With those three simple words it all came back to her. She saw everything that had really happened over the past 12 years.

Giving up Henry. Becoming a bail bondsperson. Henry finding her on her 28th birthday, going to Storybrooke, breaking the curse, finding her family and then finding Killian Jones.

The man who had given up everything for her.

"Hook. " she said.

His smile could have lit the entire city of New York. "Emma, my beautiful, bloody brilliant Emma Swan."

"You found me," she said, moving to sit beside him on the sofa.

"Does that surprise you?" he asked with a grin.

"No," she said, smiling back at him. "You kept your promise. You came back for me. No one's ever done that for me."

"I will always fight for you, Emma, and for your happiness."

Emma felt tears in the corners of her eyes. Then, before she could second-guess herself, she pulled her to him and kissed him like her life depended on it. All of the pain of living without each other for a year was poured into the kiss. Everything that they felt for each other came to the surface. The details of her past became crystal clear, and with it came hope for the future, and hope for a happy ending with him, Henry, and her family. When they pulled apart she truly was Emma Swan again. Lost Girl. Mother. Savior.

"Let's wake up Henry and get our family back," she said, kissing him lightly again.

The words were simple, but the meaning was powerful. Killian 'Hook' Jones had brought back the real Emma Swan and in that one single moment she had made her choice. They were going to do this together. They were going to find their happy ending together.

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth, my love," he said.

Emma knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he meant it.

"Good," she said.


	9. Day 7- Good Form Is Always Appreciated 1

Lieutenant Killian is charged to escort Princess Emma safely to her betrothed overseas.

_-/-_

**"**It is an honor that the King trusts us to ensure the Princess's safe passage to Rumplestiltskin's part of the kingdom," said Liam, to his younger brother.

Lieutenant Killian Jones knew that his brother was correct, and under any other circumstances he would be absolutely happy to carry out the King and Queen's wishes.

But matters were more complicated this time.

Killian had always admired Princess Emma. She was strong, smart, adventurous, and beautiful, gods, was she beautiful. However, that admiration had evolved into a deep love over the past year. It had begun, ironically enough, on the night that Princess Emma had become engaged.

He remembered the night of the ball like it was yesterday.

_"May I have the honor of the next dance, your Highness?" asked Killian, sweeping into a low bow before Princess Emma._

_"You may," said Emma, placing her hand in his._

_They moved to the dance floor as a waltz began._

_Killian placed his free hand on her waist and pulled her close to him, and as soon as he did, he was amazed how right it felt to have Princess Emma in his arms._

_"It's been a long time, Lieutenant," said Emma softly, "Tell me, how is it to serve in the Royal Navy?"_

_"It is an honor to keep this kingdom, as well as the royal family, safe from invasion."_

_"Than I am grateful to you, Lieutenant," she said coquettishly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Although I miss you when you are away."_

_"You shouldn't, your Highness. You have much better things to occupy your valuable time than missing the boy you grew up with."_

_"I don't think so," said Emma, boldly pressing herself closer as they moved in time to the music._

_Killian flushed. "Princess, everyone is watching," he hissed._

_"So? It is a waltz, Lieutenant. You might as well take advantage of the opportunity."_

_"I would never take advantage of you, Princess," he said softly._

_To his surprise, she smiled. "Of course you wouldn't. You're a gentleman and different from all the princes and potential suitors I've met. You actually respect me."_

_"Aye, that I do."_

_On that note, the dance ended. Killian escorted the Princess off the floor and turned to take his leave, but she held onto his hand. "Come with me," she whispered, tugging him out of the ballroom and into a curtained alcove in the empty corridor._

_"Princess, we shouldn't be here," said Killian, "what if someone catches us?"_

_"They won't," said Emma, moving closer to him._

_"I'm only a common sailor, Princess," said Killian, "There are dozens of more eligible men you could be spending your time with."_

_"No," said Emma firmly. "I'd rather spend it with you. All the other potential suitors I've met only see me as a prize to be won, a method to become king. They don't care about me."_

_She laid a gloved hand on his cheek, and he could feel the warmth of her skin through the thin material. "And you are more than just a sailor. My father and mother have always favored you and your brother. One day, you will be a Captain. And if you want my opinion, you're worth more than one hundred of those other pompous princes and nobles that are vying for my hand."_

_"I am not worthy of such praise," stammered Killian._

_"Oh, shut up and kiss me, Killian," said Emma, grabbing the lapels of his naval jacket and pulling him to her into a passionate kiss._

_His eyes slid closed. One hand tangled itself in her thick blonde curls and the other pressing against the small of her back, pressing her flush against him. It was the best feeling in the world and Killian suddenly felt at home._

_They were both flushed and breathing heavily when they pulled apart. "Good form," she said, leaning her forehead against her, and using the phrase he was known for against him._

_"Same to you, Princess," he said softly, grazing his lips across hers again._

_"Princess?" called a voice._

_Emma and Killian sprang apart._

_It was Grumpy, head of the Royal Guard, not to mention, the princess's godfather._

_Emma pressed a finger to Killian's lips. "Shhh, I'll be back," she hissed, as she slipped out of the alcove. Killian didn't move an inch._

_"I'm here, Grumpy."_

_"Your parents have been worried. They wish to make an announcement, and would like you to be present."_

_"What kind of announcement," demanded Emma._

_"Your mother wants it to be a surprise," said Grumpy._

_"Tell me. You know that I don't handle surprises with grace."_

_"That's true," said Grumpy, "Fine. Your mother and father have recently made a deal with Rumplestiltskin. In a year, you will marry his son, Baelfire. They are announcing the engagement tonight._

_Killian's heart was in his throat. He forced himself to remain still and silent as he listened for Emma's response._

_"Just give me a moment alone, please. I promise that I'll return to the ballroom shortly."_

_"Sure, just remember to act surprised when the announcement is made," said Grumpy, before shuffling off._

_Emma slipped back into the alcove and straight into Killian's arms._

_Killian was hesitant to put his arms around her._

_"Just hold me for a moment, Killian, please," she said, her voice shaking._

_Killian obliged, and began to glide one hand through her hair in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. He could hardly believe that Emma was seeking comfort from him. They had grown up together, they had always been friends, but now it seemed there as there was something more between them. But it was too late. In a few minutes Emma would leave him and she would be engaged to the son of the Dark One._

_"I will find a way out of this, Killian." said Emma. "Will you wait for me until I do?"_

_"If you wish it, I shall do it, your Highness," said Killian. The words came out before he could formulate a response, and Killian knew he meant them. For as soon as he spoke them, he realized that he had been falling in love with Princess Emma for years, and it seemed as if the same had happened for her._

_"You won't forget about me?"_

_"Never," he said._

_"Good," said Emma. Then she kissed him again, drawing his strength into her heart, the heart that, Emma now realized, had belonged to Killian for several months at least._

"Killian, are you alright?" asked Liam.

Killian blinked. "Of course, bother," said Killian, "just reminiscing, is all."

"Well, Princess Emma will arrive with her parents at any moment. We will set sail shortly after that, and I will need your full attention. When we return from escorting the Princess, there is a very good chance that you will be promoted."

Killian forced his frown into a grimace. He would attain a new rank, but he would lose the woman he loved. It wasn't worth it. But he couldn't tell Liam about that.

No one in the kingdom knew what he and Princess Emma felt for each other. And now no one ever would.


	10. Day 8- Good Form Is Always Appreciated 2

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Snow.

"Look, I don't like it either, Snow, but this marriage will ensure the safety of our kingdom for years to come. Emma knows this and she has not expressed interest in any of the other potential suitors. If she had, then we would have called off this whole event months ago."

"She's only 21," said Snow, "shouldn't we give her more time to find someone? Our daughter deserves to have True Love. I'm beginning to think that the deal we made last year was done in haste."

"Emma knows what she is doing by marrying Baelfire. She has made her choice. If she were to come to us tonight and confess her love for someone else, then of course we would call it off and damn the consequences, but that isn't the case."

"We've been pressuring her," said Snow, her voice was laced with guilt. "She might believe that we would force her into a loveless marriage."

-/-

Keeping Killian a secret from her parents had been a bad decision. However, she knew that if she had told her parents about her feelings for the naval officer that they would have called off the engagement.

She had almost done so countless times over the past twelve months.

But she had never followed through for one simple fact.

No one broke deals with the Dark One and lived to tell the tale.

Her parents had a reason for making the deal all those months ago. They wanted to ensure the safety of the kingdom, and if Emma had been in their position she likely would have done the same thing.

Now that the deal had been struck it could not be undone. Or else her parents, and maybe the entire kingdom would pay the price. Emma would rather sacrifice her own happiness than ruin the happiness of countless innocent people.

She had finally told Killian two months before.

_"I'm so sorry, Killian," said Emma._

_They were sitting in the back corner of one of the castle gardens, curled together on a bench._

_Killian tightened his arms around her. "I understand, Emma. You are a Princess and you have to put your kingdom and your people first. You made an honorable and difficult choice, and this only makes me love you more."_

_Emma just hugged him tighter._

_"It is time that we finally face reality. We have been fooling ourselves these past months looking for a way out of this. No one breaks a deal with the Dark One and lives to tell the tale."_

_He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I never deserved you anyway," he whispered into her hair._

_"Killian," said Emma, looking up at him with teary eyes, "please don't say that. I love you, and if it weren't for the Dark One I would run away with you tonight and never look back."_

_"It's okay, Emma. These are harsh realities, but they do exist," said Killian, caressing her cheek. "I should get back to the ship."_

_Emma nodded._

_"Emma, my love, know this now. My only wish is for you to be happy and there is not a day that will go by that I will not think of you." He brushed his lips against hers. "Farewell, my princess."_

They hadn't seen each other since that night.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," called Emma.

The door opened and Snow slipped inside. "Emma, is there anything your father and I can do to make your journey any easier?"

Emma looked up at her mother. _You could say that I don't have to go._ But she didn't say that. Instead she said, "On which ship will I make the journey?"

"Your father and I were thinking _The Jewel of the Realm_. Captain and Lieutenant Jones will ensure that you make it to Rumplestiltskin's castle safely."

Emma's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing Killian one last time.

"Is that okay?" asked Snow.

"Yes, mother, it's perfect."

"Emma, I know that you agreed to this marriage because you thought it was best for the kingdom. But I also want you to know that it isn't too late to call this whole thing off. You deserve a chance to find True Love."

Emma's mind flashed to Killian and the future they would never have. No. She couldn't think of that. She wasn't going to risk the lives of the kingdom and her parents. Killian understood. "Mom, no one has ever broken a deal with the Dark One. I made my choice, and I will stand by it."

Snow took her daughter in her arms. "I am so proud of you Emma. You are an amazing young woman."

-/-

The carriage ride to the _Jewel_ was mostly silent. Emma sat meekly with her hands folded in her lap.

Snow and Charming had made several attempts at conversation, but it seemed as if their daughter's mind was somewhere else completely.

In fact, it was. She knew it wasn't proper for an engaged woman to think of someone else that wasn't her betrothed, but all she could think of was Lieutenant Killian Jones.

She hadn't seen him in two months and as this was her last voyage as a free woman, she was glad she could spend it on the same ship as Killian Jones.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the docks, and one of the footmen opened the door and helped her out of the carriage.

Emma trailed behind her parents as they boarded the ship.

Captain Liam Jones greeted them with a low bow. "Your majesties, it is an honor to have you aboard _The Jewel of the Realm._ My lieutenant and I promise to ensure your daughter's safe passage across the sea to Rumplestiltskin's castle. "

Emma met Killian's gaze. She had to resist the urge to run into his arms.

"Thank you, Captain Jones. I trust that you and young Killian will take good care of my daughter. I have always thought very highly of you both."

"We are honored by your praise, your Majesty," said Killian, with a low bow.

Snow and Charming turned to their daughter. "We love you, Emma," said Snow.

"And we are so incredibly proud of you," said Charming, pulling his wife and daughter into a hug.

"Take care of her, Captain, Lieutenant," said Charming before leaving the ship with his wife.

"Princess Emma," said Liam, "Killian will show you to the Captain's quarters. The voyage should take a week, but the seas are smooth, and we should make good time."

"Thank you, Captain," said Emma with a small smile. "But you do not have to give up your quarters for me."

"Only the best for the Princess," he said, "Now if you will excuse me, we must prepare to set sail."

"Your Highness," said Killian, appearing by his side and offering his arm.

She took it and they crossed the deck to the Captain's quarters, not daring to speak until they were alone.

Killian closed the door, only to have Emma launch herself into his arms, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Killian," she said, "I've missed you so much." She stood on her tiptoes so that she could kiss him.

For a moment, Killian melted into her touch, but then he remembered their situation, and stepped away. "Emma," he said, "We can't do this. You are engaged."

"Exactly. In a week I will be married to a total stranger," said Emma, "and I won't waste the last few days we have together." She tried to kiss him again, but he took another step back.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I would like nothing more than to kiss you right now, but I believe in good form, and a gentleman would not take advantage of an engaged woman."

"Not even if said gentleman has the direct permission of the lady in question," asked Emma.

"Not even then, my lady," he said.

Emma sighed. She loved that Killian was a gentleman, and a man of honor, but she wanted nothing more than to steal away these last few days with him before she found herself bound to the son of the Dark One.

They still had seven days, and Emma had always been able to get under Killian's skin.

"If you will excuse me, Princess, I will allow you to rest," said Killian, sweeping into a bow. "If there is anything you need, come and find me."

Then he left the Captain's Quarters so quickly that he did not hear Emma's whispered, "I need _you_."


	11. Bonus CS SS- Merry Christmas My Love

They had not gone back to the Enchanted Forest after defeating the Wicked Witch.

Storybrooke remained.

Emma was honestly relieved, because she saw Storybrooke as her home more than the Enchanted Forest.

Snow and Charming and the others were still looking for a way for all of them to get back to the Enchanted Forest.

Emma would happily go back with everyone when this happened, but for now, she was glad that they were in stuck in Storybrooke for the time being.

Christmas was just around the corner. It was three weeks away.

Although she suspected that the denizens of Storybrooke were getting a bit tired of green after everything that they had been through.

It wasn't the holidays that were on the forefront of Emma's mind though.

True Love's Kiss had broken the Wicked Witch's curse, but it was not like the first time. It wasn't her and Henry, or Robin and Regina, or Rumple and Belle, or even her parents.

No. Emma had broken the curse once again; only this time she had done it by kissing Hook. Her True Love.

It was still mind-boggling. They'd had an instantaneous connection from the moment the met, which was solidified by their adventure on the beanstalk. Even when they were adversaries, Emma had cringed at the idea of him being hurt, which is why she had gone to Manhattan. Then Storybrooke was about to be destroyed and he left. They saved the town, but as soon as she saw his ship on the horizon, she knew that she needed this man in her life. They had become a real team, a solid unit, in Neverland. She had grown to trust him and to depend on him, and then they kissed and he confessed his feelings, and Emma knew as soon as she found Neal alive that she, too, wanted to move on. She wanted another chance at love and happiness and she knew that it could happen with Hook. Then he was ripped away from her because of the new curse, and she had been forced to acknowledge that she was falling in love with him, just as she was about to lose him. He had promised that not a day would go by without him thinking of her. Her 'good' had not only been her way of accepting his feelings but a challenge for him to find her, to find her against all odds.

Then he had found her, and the hole in her heart that had been created during her year with false memories, was filled. The potion restored her memories, and Hook had been with her every step of the way as they looked for a way to break the curse and defeat the Wicked Witch.

The final battle in Storybrooke flashed in her mind's eye. Hook had risked his life for her, and moved her out of the way as a bolt of magic from the witch hit him. She remembered his crumpled form, as the life drained from his body. She remembered the tears that had fallen as she cried out his name, his real name, and cried for help, but everyone had been too occupied with the Witch's other forces.

Then the witch said, "Now you'll never find your way home, Savior." Her cackling pierced through the chaos, and Emma ignored her mocking words as she kissed Hook and prayed that it would bring him back to life.

A pulse of bright white magic exploded form where their lips connected and the witch was turned to dust, as her curse was broken. Storybrooke was restored, and Hook's eyes opened as he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her as she had never been kissed before.

"You saved me, love," he said.

"Does that surprise you?" she asked.

"No. I've yet to see you fail."

"Hopefully you never will," she said, kissing him again.

Emma smiled. She and Killian had come so far since the day they'd met in the Enchanted Forest. He had wormed his way into her heart and he would remain there forever. The thought filled her with joy.

Still, they hadn't talked about what breaking the curse meant for them. Killian had been giving her space since she's broken the curse a week before. He respected her wish to spend time with Henry and her parents and process what had happened between them.

Emma loved the way that Killian always put her first. He was just so considerate. It was something that she had been lacking in her life.

Emma pulled out a new file of paperwork, and turned on the radio.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Emma knew it was sappy, but the face that appeared in her mind as she listened to the cheesy Mariah Carey song was the handsome face of Killian Jones. Her True Love.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

It was amazing how true the words were. She had Henry and her parents, and she wanted Killian, now and forever, and she figured it was about time to talk to him about things had changed.

After finishing some paperwork, Emma bundled up. It had just snowed the night before. She stopped by Granny's on the way to the docks to pick up a couple steaming cups of cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon.

The streets were incredibly peaceful at this time of night. The moon was full, the glow reflecting off of the freshly fallen snow. She shuffled towards the docks until she was standing in front of his ship. Why the hell was she so nervous? She knew that Killian loved her. She knew that she loved him, but something about verbalizing it scared the hell out of her.

_Get a hold of yourself, Swan._

Emma took a deep breath before walking up the gangplank. Her booted feet slammed on the deck. She was so nervous and there was no reason for it.

She stood in front of the door to the Captain's quarters for a full five minutes before summoning the courage to knock.

Killian answered, and the smile on his face could have lit the whole town. "Emma, at last," he said, sounding relieved and so incredibly happy to see her.

"Can I come in," she asked.

"Of course," he said, taking one of the cups from her and setting it down on the desk. Emma put hers down as well, and turned to face him. "I'm sorry I've been so distant this past week."

"It's fine, Emma. I understand," he said, taking a few steps closer.

Emma took his hand in hers. "We broke the curse," she said softly. "Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes, Emma, but I don't want to push you. I want you to choose me because you want me, not because we broke a curse."

Emma took a deep breath and closed the distance between them. "I think I chose you a long time ago," she whispered, her free hand caressing his cheek. Then, before she knew it, she was kissing him.

Killian wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him as he deepened the kiss. His hand cradled her head as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Emma's hands wrapped around his neck and she moaned a little into his mouth.

She could kiss this man forever and never be fully sated.

Finally, the need for air forced them to pull apart. "Killian," she breathed, "I—"

She wanted to say it, but the words wouldn't come out. It was still too soon, too real.

"You don't need to say it until you're ready, love," he said.

She didn't say anything for a long moment. She didn't need to. They understood each other.

Emma shivered. "You're going to freeze out here."

"Are you offering to stay with me tonight and keep me warm?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No," said Emma, "but you should come home with me. My parents found a new place a couple of days ago and moved out. It's just Henry and me now. Beside, I don't want you to freeze to death."

"A gentleman would never turn down such a generous offer from a lady," said Killian. He offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

Emma took his arm and they left the Captain's quarters, their cocoa forgotten.

-/-

Walking through the snowy streets with a man was a novelty for Emma. Killian's arm was around her waist, and they were pressed against each other like two pieces of a puzzle. It had started to snow again, and Emma threw her head back and caught the flakes on her tongue.

Killian watch her childlike delight with interest. He had rarely seen his Swan so carefree. He hoped he would see this more often.

"I love the snow," said Emma out of the blue. "It's so calming and peaceful and it just makes everything beautiful."

Killian couldn't help but agree as Emma's hair got covered in flakes as they walked towards her apartment.

Emma pulled her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door, pulling Killian inside. This was the first time in years that he had actually been welcomed into someone's home. The fact that it was Emma's made it all the more meaningful.

"David still has some of his stuff here. You can borrow a pair of his pajama bottoms," she said as she guided him to the bedroom. She went over to the dresser and removed a pair of green and blue plaid pants and a black t-shirt. "Here," she said, tossing the clothes to Killian.

"Ah, so this was your plan, love, to lure me to your apartment and watch me undress."

Emma blushed. "I'll leave," she offered.

"You're welcome to stay and enjoy the view, love," said Killian, his eyes twinkling.

Emma laughed as she turned away from him.

Killian removed his leather and put on the clothes that Emma had given him. They were soft and comfortable, and he was touched that Emma had invited him into her home.

Emma turned around. "Not bad, pirate," she said. "I'll get the sofa set up for you."

As Emma moved to walk past him, he caught her hand in his. "Thank you love," he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"It's no problem. You can't stay on your ship during the winter, and it's nice to have someone else here. I was so used to living with my parents and Henry, and with them gone, it just feels a bit empty."

"That's a long way to say that you've missed me," he teased.

Emma looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

"Open book, love," he said with a wink.

Emma smiled despite herself and went to make up the sofa for Killian. A half an hour later, Emma was snuggled up beneath her covers. Killian had kissed her goodnight and had only made one innuendo. He really was a gentleman.

Emma fell asleep shortly after, and her dreams were rather troubles. She kept seeing the Witch and her son in trouble. She dreamed of Neverland and Pan, and of being separated from her family and Killian.

Apparently she had been calling out in her sleep because around two in the morning she was roused from her bad dreams by a gentle touch on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes. "Killian?" she said, "What are you doing in here?"

"You called out for me in your sleep, love," he said.

Emma was grateful for the darkness because it hid her blush. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine love," he said, and then he walked over to the other side of the bed and lifted the cover.

Emma shifted in the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry. I wont try anything. I'm going to help you get some sleep. Come here." He got into bed and pulled her against his chest, He had already unscrewed his hook, and his uninjured hand settled on her stomach, his thumb tracing soothing circles there. "Close your eyes, Emma. I will keep you safe."

Emma snuggled against him. She had never felt this safe and that was the first night she and Killian ever slept together.

It was nice, really. Emma had never just slept with someone. It was always a quick one-night stand and then out the door.

But falling asleep in Killian's arms felt natural and it was an experience that she wanted to repeat over and over again.

That was how a new tradition started. For the first two weeks of December, Killian stayed with her every night, coming to the apartment in the evenings and leaving after breakfast. They rarely did anything more than sleep. They were taking things slow, and establishing intimacy. It was something new for both of them, but it was also something they enjoyed. Besides, Emma was not crazy about the idea of doing anything more than sleeping with Henry in the same apartment. Her parents had already scarred Henry and she didn't want to follow their example.

She was grateful that Killian and Henry had bonded as they were looking for a way to beak the curse, otherwise the situation might have been a bit awkward.

Henry seemed okay with the new arrangement and he even made a joke about having one True Love couple leave the apartment only to be replaced by another.

"Mom," asked Henry, one afternoon. Emma had come back from the station early that day. It was a week before Christmas. "Is Killian going to spend the holidays with us?"

"I haven't asked him," said Emma.

"You should," said Henry. "Gram and Gramps think so top. Plus, I'm kind of looking forward to watch the famous Captain Hook getting confused by all of the holiday traditions."

"Okay, kid, " said Emma. "I'll ask him."

Henry grinned. "You should ask him to move in with us. He's already pretty much living with us anyway."

"Would you be okay with that?" asked Emma.

"Yeah. You and Killian are good together. All I ask is that you refrain from making tacos in the middle of the day like Gram and Gramps."

Emma's face turned beet red. "Henry," she scolded.

"Hey, what you do with Killian is really none of my business, and as long as I don't have to see it, I'll be fine."

"You've really grown up, kid," said Emma with a smile.

"Glad you've noticed," said Henry, returning to his homework.

-/-

"So, Henry said I should ask you something," said Emma.

They were in the Captain's quarters sharing some rum.

"Ask away, Emma," he said.

"It's okay if you don't want to do it," said Emma, sounding nervous. "But since you've been staying at the apartment for the past two weeks, Henry and I thought that you should just move in. You can't stay on your ship all winter."

Killian grinned and kissed her softly. "Emma," he said, almost reverently, "I would be honored to move in with you. Anywhere you are is already home for me."

"Great," said Emma. "Let's get your things together and then we can go home."

Killian's eyes lit up at the word 'home' and he suddenly couldn't resist the urge to kiss her deeply.

When he pulled away, Emma tried to keep the breathiness out of her voice. 'What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?"

"No," said Emma. "I guess you don't anymore."

-/-

Killian spent his first official morning living in the apartment with Henry, who was explaining various Christmas traditions to him. Emma was at the station working on some last minute things.

"So when mom gets back, we are going to decorate the apartment for Christmas. We'll put up the tree and hang ornaments and put up lights. There all also stockings. We'll hang those on the fireplace mantel."

"You hang socks up on the fireplace?" asked Killian, with a raised brow.

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Then they are filled with candy and other little things. We each get one. Gram made one for each of us. We will bake cookies in a couple of days. My mom loves the peanut butter ones with the Hershey's Kisses on them. "

"Kisses on cookies?" asked Killian, "How on earth does that work?"

"Kisses are a kind of chocolate," said Henry. "Don't get any funny ideas. I'll be helping with the baking and I see enough PDA from Gram and Gramps and my mom and Robin. I don't need you and my mom to start."

"I'll keep that in mind, young sir, but I shall not make any promises," said Killian with a grin.

"I appreciate that, Captain," said Henry.

-/-

"Henry, can you get me some extra hooks?" asked Emma.

"Sure," said Henry, going over to one of the ornament boxes and pulling out a jar of extra hooks.

"Is one not enough, my love?" asked Killian teasingly.

"Very funny," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

She took a hook from the jar and attached it to an ornament that read "Once Upon A Time." She hung it on the tree and removed the rest of the ornaments from the box. She laughed when she saw an ornament of the Disney version of Captain Hook. Her parents had given them the ornaments, and she figured David must've slipped it in. "Killian, I have something to show you." She handed him the ornament of a figure clad in a red coat with a perm and a ridiculous hat.

'What the bloody hell is this?" asked Killian.

"It's an ornament of your Disney persona," said Emma, laughing.

"This is a bloody insult," said Killian. "I have never looked anything like this."

"I know, Killian, I know." She took the ornament from him and kissed his cheek.

"Hang it in the back, love, I'd rather not see it."

"Not a chance," said Emma, hanging it near the top of the tree.

A half an hour later it was time to put the star on top of the tree. Henry removed the star from its box. "You do it, mom," said Henry. "You've never done it before."

Emma took the star from her son and stood on a stool so she could place it at the top of the tree. As soon as it was in place Emma shifted back, losing her balance in the process.

Luckily, Killian caught her in his arms as she nearly toppled over.

"Careful there, love," he said, kissing her soundly.

"You saved me," she said.

"Does that surprise you?" he asked before kissing her again.

"Oh gosh, we haven't even hung up mistletoe yet," grumbled Henry.

"Mistletoe?" asked Killian, setting Emma on her feet.

"I'll tell you about it later," said Emma. "Now that the tree's finished we should grab some dinner at Granny's.

-/-

December 22nd was spent baking cookies and explaining Santa Clause. Coming from the Enchanted Forest, Killian had little trouble grasping the concept of a man delivering Christmas presents to all of the children of the world. It was the baking that was a bit more difficult.

Henry turned on come Christmas music and they took out all of the ingredients and spread them across the kitchen counter. "Henry, you unwrap the kisses, and Killian, you can start measuring out the ingredients."

Killian and Henry both began their assigned tasks as Emma preheated the oven and sprayed the cookie sheets.

"Let's put that hook to good use," said Emma, as she put the peanut butter into the bowl of ingredients. She took Hook's left arm. "You can stir. It's much easier than a dough hook."

Henry looked up from unwrapping the kisses. "Hey mom, I'm going to go wash my hands before I start rolling out the cookie dough."

"Sounds good, kid," said Emma, who was helping Killian to stir the mixture.

As it began to thicken Emma took his wrist. His hook was covered in peanut butter.

Killian moved towards the sink to rinse it off. "No," said Emma, "let me. Eating the dough off the hook is my favorite part." She took his wrist and raised his hook to her lips, eating the dough and licking his hook provocatively.

"Emma," growled Killian, "what are you doing?"

"Shh," she said, licking off the rest of the peanut butter, before turning to him and kissing him lightly. "

Thirty minutes later the cookies were in the oven. While they were waiting for them to bake, Killian, Emma and Henry all sat at the table with mugs of cocoa with cinnamon and whipped cream.

It was snowing outside again, which made Henry happy because there would definitely be enough snow to build a snowman and have a snowball fight the next day.

When the timer went off, Emma took the man and placed it on the stovetop. "Killian, bring over the bowl of kisses," she said.

"As you wish," he said, binging her the bowl. Emma placed a kiss in the center of each cookie and after all the cookies were covered, there was one kiss left in the bowl. Emma eyes it, but Killian grabbed it first.

"Hey," pouted Emma.

"Stick out your tongue," he said.

"Henry's right here," she hissed.

"Do you want the kiss or not?" asked Killian with a smirk.

Emma stuck out her tongue.

Killian placed the chocolate on it, and Emma popped the candy into her mouth. Killian leaned in seconds later and kissed her soundly, licking the remainder of the chocolate from her lips.

"Ugh, mom, stop it," said Henry.

"Sorry kid," said Emma sheepishly.

Killian glanced at the boy. "I told you I wasn't going to make any promises."

Henry just rolled his eyes.

-/-

"Bad form, Henry," said Killian, "striking a man when his back is turned is very bad form."

Henry had just hit Killian squarely in the back with a snowball as Killian was zipping up the thick jacket that Emma had borrowed for him from David.

Henry just laughed and threw another one. Killian was able to dodge this one.

"You can't hit me," said Henry, laughing as he ran across the park and hid behind the bench to make more snowballs.

"What is the point of this, Emma," asked Killian.

"There's no point, really. It's just fun." She cooped up a bit of snow and made it into a ball, handing the projectile to Killian. Then she ran off in the other direction picking up snow and making snowballs along the way.

Killian was suddenly assaulted from two directions as Emma and Henry pelted him with snowballs.

Across the street Regina and Robin were walking by. Regina's eyes lit up at the sight of her son pelting the pirate. "Get him, Henry," she encouraged. "He deserves it."

"You wound me, your highness," called Killian.

"Better duck, Hook," called Robin as a volley of snowballs came in his direction.

"Nice shot, Henry," said Regina.

"Come on, my dear," said Robin. "Roland is eager for you to help him wrap his presents."

Regina smiled at her son before taking Robin's hand and allowing him to lead her away.

"Bye mom," called Henry. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Killian took advantage of Henry's turned back to pelt him with a couple snowballs.

"So much for bad form," teased Henry.

"Pirate," said Killian.

Emma laughed at her two boys and threw a snowball at each one of them.

"I'll get you for that, love," said Killian as the snow slid off his coat.

"Catch me if you can," she called, as she took a few steps closer and then ran off in the opposite direction.

Killian took advantage of his longer legs and caught her in his arms, placing a kiss on the curve of her neck.

"Killian, let me go," she shrieked.

"Never," he said.

Emma tried to get out of his grasp but that resulted into them toppling over and landing in a snowdrift.

Henry laughed at his mom and her pirate and took advantage of their distraction to make a dozen more snowballs.

Killian was on top of Emma. "I told you I'd get you," he said, as he placed a line of kisses along her flushed cheeks.

Emma giggled. "Let me up, Killian."

Killian sighed and rolled off of her, then offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you, kind sir," she teased.

"Anything for you, my lady," he said with a bow.

"You guys are getting worse than Snow and Charming," said Henry. "And that's saying something."

-/-

It was Christmas Eve. All the presents had been bought and wrapped and the town was gathering together for a Christmas party at Granny's diner.

"Emma, I am not wearing _that._ It's hideous."

"That's the point," said Emma, attempting to stifle her laughter. "It's an ugly Christmas sweater. We're supposed to wear them to the Christmas party."

"Well yours doesn't look bad," said Killian.

"According to you completely biased opinion," said Emma. She was wearing a black sweater with a light up Christmas tree on the front.

"But this is hideous," said Killian, gesturing to the red sweater. "What is this on the front?"

"It's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," said Emma. "Now do me a favor and put those Christmas presents in a bag. "I have something else for you too," she said tossing him a Santa hat.

"Emma," said Killian, with a frown.

"Stop being such a Grinch," said Emma. "I think you look adorable. And if you cooperate, I'll tell you about mistletoe later tonight."

"Very well," he said, putting the gifts into a bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Emma smiled at him. "Oh, look at you, Killian. You look so handsome, even with the ugly Christmas sweater." She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly. "Now, let's go. We're going to be late, and Henry won't let it go if that happens."

-/-

"Merry Christmas," said Snow, coming to hug both of them as soon as they stepped into the diner.

"Nice sweater, mate," said Charming, grinning at Killian, who just glared.

Emma slipped her arm into his. "Come on, let's get some eggnog. It has rum in it."

Killian look visibly relieved as he followed Emma through the crowded diner. Emma got them two glasses of eggnog. "Cheers," she said as they clinked their glasses together, and Killian took his first sip.

He made a face.

"You don't like it?" asked Emma.

"No. You can hardly taste the rum, there is too much bloody cream."

"You don't have to finish it. We'll just get you a beer," said Emma.

Everyone was having a good time at the party. The diner was filled with holiday music and happy chitchat. When Killian wasn't with Emma he was with the dwarves, or with Snow and Charming.

It was the first time in his life that he had taken part in such a merry celebration. Christmas was similar to the Yuletide Celebrations in the Enchanted Forest that he remembered from his childhood, but there was so much more involved in Christmas. There were so many strange traditions, but he was enjoying experiencing them with Emma.

The past three weeks had been the happiest of his life. After all the danger and course breaking and time that he'd spent apart from Emma, he loved that he was finally able to have something that resembled a normal life with her. She had chosen him and because they had broken the curse, they were True Love. This was the happiest that Killian had ever been in his life.

"You seem happy," said Charming, interrupting his thoughts.

"I am, mate. I'm very happy."

"So is Emma. This is new for her. It's her fist year that she's had a family to celebrate Christmas with."

"Aye, so I gathered."

"How is the transition into domestic life?" asked Charming with a smile. "Do you ever miss sailing the seas?"

"Of course I do," said Killian, "but I would much rather be here with Emma. She is my home now. I haven't had a real home in centuries."

"I'm glad you decided to stay Jones. If you tell anyone, I'll deny it, but you've really grown on me."

"I told you last year in Neverland that we were getting along."

"You were right, and as my Christmas gift to you, I'm going to clue you in on a little tradition."

"Do tell," said Killian.

"Do you see that plant," asked Charming, gesturing to a sprig of mistletoe hanging near them.

"Aye," said Killian.

"Well, that is mistletoe. The tradition is that when two people are caught beneath it they have to kiss each other. There are several sprigs hung around the diner," said Charming, pointing out seven sprigs. If you can catch Emma underneath all of them before the night is over, without dragging her there yourself, then I will buy you a bottle of rum."

"Are you actually encouraging me to kiss your daughter?"

"Well, I can't exactly complain. True Love's Kiss broke the latest curse, and if anyone had to be Emma's True Love, well, I'm glad that it's you."

"Thanks mate. I'll take up your deal. Either way I win. I'll get to kiss Emma and I'll get a free bottle of rum."

"Oh, sure, you'll get to kiss Emma, but you won't get that bottle of rum. I doubt you'll be able to catch Emma underneath the mistletoe seven times in the next few hours."

"I do love a challenge," said Killian.

"Remember, you can't tell her and you can't drag her to it," said Charming.

"Fine," then Killian looked over towards Emma, who was sitting with Regina, Robin, Roland and Henry in a booth on the other end of the diner. "Emma, love, your father wishes to tell you something," he called.

Emma looked up at them and came over a moment later. "What?" she asked.

Charming glanced at Killian. "I know what you're doing," he said.

Killian feigned innocence as he stepped towards Emma and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm not complaining, but what was that for?" asked Emma.

"Look up, love," said Killian.

"Oh, mistletoe. Who told you?"

"Your father was kind enough to clue me in on the tradition," he said.

"I thought no one was good enough for your little girl," said Emma, with a raised eyebrow, glancing at her father.

Charming shrugged. "Jones will do just fine, Emma. He's your True Love."

Emma blushed. It was still an unusual concept to grasp. She never imagined that she would ever find True Love, but he was there, standing beside her father in a tacky Christmas sweater and Santa hat.

It was unreal.

But she liked it.

"Mom," came Henry's voice from across the diner.

"I'll see you soon?" she asked.

Killian's gaze went to her lips. "Oh, yes, and quite often too."

"You're in for an interesting night, Emma," said Charming.

Emma glanced between her father and Killian. Something was up. "Whatever it is that you two are up to, I will find out," said Emma.

"I imagine you will," said Charming.

Emma shook her head and went back to Henry.

"I can't wait for that bottle of rum, mate."

"Sure, but if you don't succeed then you have to bring the dwarves on a date with Emma."

Killian laughed. "Don't worry, mate. I will succeed."

And succeed he did.

Throughout the course of the Evening Killian managed to catch Emma beneath the other six sprigs of mistletoe that were placed strategically around the diner.

The fist was in the hallway between the diner and the in. Emma was coming out of the bathroom, when Killian grabbed her arm and kissed her on the lips. Killian vaguely remembered this as the spot where he had tried to share a drink with Tink to take his mind off of Emma. It had been a feeble attempt at best, but now this spot had new meaning for him.

Emma smiled. "More mistletoe? This is interesting placement."

"Aye, but I'm not complaining," he said. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Very much, especially the mistletoe."

"There more to come, my love," he promised with a wink.

"Are you going to tell me what you and David were scheming about a while ago."

"I've been sworn to secrecy," said Killian with mock gravity, "but by the end of the night, you'll know. "

"Looking forward to it," said Emma, kissing his cheek, before taking his hand and leading him back into the diner.

The third kiss happened in front of Robin and Regina. The four of them were getting refills, eggnog for the ladies, and beer for the gentleman. Killian looked up and saw the plant, and wasted no time in kissing Emma.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh god," she said. "You are worse than the two idiots."

"It's tradition," said Emma, a little breathlessly, pointing up at the mistletoe.

Suddenly Regina grinned and then she kissed her own True Love.

Robin looked happily surprised. "What was that for, Regina?" he asked.

"I'll explain later tonight," said Regina.

"I look forward to it," said Robin.

"That you should, mate," said Killian, clapping him on the shoulder.

The fourth kiss was awkward, due to the fact the Neal had walked up to them right as it happened. "You might want to avert your eyes, lad," said Killian to Henry.

Henry glanced up and turned away. Emma grinned and fisted her hands into Killian's sweater, pulling him to her.

They were interrupted by a cough from Neal.

Emma was tempted to hide her face in Killian's shoulder.

"So, I see Emma's filled you in on the tradition," said Neal.

"No. It was David," said Killian, "but I'm glad he did. It is my favorite so far."

"Well I appreciate the fact that you warned my son. He probably sees enough of that at the apartment."

"I'm a gentleman, Neal," said Killian, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You're a pirate," said Neal, with a smirk. "Come on Henry, my father wants to give you your present."

"Cool!" said Henry, skipping off towards Rumple and Belle who were cuddled up together in a booth.

Neal hurried to join them

"Well that was rather awkward," said Killian.

"He'll move on," said Emma, "He's done it before. Don't worry about it."

The fifth kiss was short and sweet, and Snow said, "You two have come so far. I'm so happy for you both."

"Your approval means a lot, my lady," said Killian gallantly.

"Everyone deserves True Love," said Snow, hugging Killian lightly.

Emma smiled at her mother, relieved that Snow had finally accepted Killian. True Love's Kiss and that time in the Enchanted Forest had really opened her eyes, and subsequently it had brought them closer together, now that she had stopped pushing her towards Neal.

The sixth kiss was in front of the dwarves, who were crowded at the opposite end of the bar. They all hooted and hollered. Then each of them clapped Killian on the shoulder in turn. "Welcome to the family," each of them said.

The final and seventh kiss took place at the end of the night, after the whole diner had started singing Christmas carols, loudly, drunkenly, and rather off key.

During a chorus of "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause" Killian and Emma found themselves underneath the final sprig. They kissed, rather sloppily this time due to the alcohol, and the whole diner cheered for the Savior and her pirate.

Charming came up to Killian. "Looks like you did it mate," he said, trying to suppress a grin. "Guess I owe you that bottle of rum."

"I look forward to it," said Killian.

"Okay, what are you to going on about," asked Emma.

"I told Hook that if he caught you underneath all the sprigs of mistletoe by the end of the night that I would get him a bottle of rum. If he lost he would have to let the dwarves join the two of you on a date."

Emma made a face. It would be like having seven over-protective older brothers coming along.

"I never take a bet that I can't win," said Killian.

"Good, because if you had lost, it might have taken me a few days to forgive you," said Emma.

They called it a night shortly afterwards. Henry went home with Robin and Regina. He would spend the morning with her and then come back to the apartment in the afternoon.

Snow and Charming would come for Christmas dinner, and they would spend a peaceful and relaxing holiday evening together.

-/-

"Killian, wake up," said Emma. "Merry Christmas."

Killian yawned and pulled Emma against his chest. "Merry Christmas, love," said Killian into her hair.

"Do you want to make some breakfast?""

"In a few moments, love," he said, kissing her deeply and passionately. His hand ran through her hair, tangled from the "fun" they'd had.

"I'm certainly awake now," whispered Emma, when they broke apart.

"I'll gladly take advantage of that for your first present, love."

"We'll have ourselves a merry little Christmas indeed," said Emma, kissing him again.

-/-

An hour later they were making breakfast. Emma had given Killian a pair of grey sweats and t-shirts of various colors, as well as some skinny jeans, black slacks, and a few button-down shirts.

He was wearing the sweats and a black t-shirt. He smiled at her from his place in front of the stove. Over the past three weeks she and Henry had started to teach him how to cook, and now he had master eggs and pancakes. As he scrambled the eggs, he whistled an unfamiliar tune, probably from his long days at sea.

Emma enjoyed the domesticity. It reminded her of her year with Henry, and it was something that she didn't think she'd have again after Killian had brought her memories back to her using the potion.

The griddle sizzled from its place on the counter top and Emma went to flip over the pancakes. She enjoyed cooking with Killian.

When the pancakes were done she turned of the griddle and piled them onto two plates. She handed the plates to Killian, who added the eggs and then she brought them over to the table. "Sit down, Killian. I'll finish the cocoa."

Killian did so, as Emma added whipped cream and cinnamon to two cups of hot cocoa. She sat down across from Killian and handed him a mug.

They clinked them together before taking their first sip. "Delicious as usual," he said.

"Thanks. The eggs look wonderful too," she said, "Who would have guessed that the famous Captain Hook was capable of cooking?"

"I still have a few skills that may surprise you, Emma."

Emma smiled as she dug into her pancakes. They ate together in comfortable silence until Emma said, "You know, it's funny."

"What, love?"

"This is just like the breakfast you interrupted when you found me in New York."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I couldn't even enjoy it. How could I stay focused after being kissed by a devilishly handsome pirate?"

Killian raised an eyebrow. "So the truth comes out at last, Swan. I got to you that day."

"Of course you did, because several hours later I drank that potion in front of the precinct."

"I remember it well," said Killian. "You know that I would do anything for you Emma, even if it meant getting arrested again."

"I shouldn't have called for help in the park," said Emma. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to forgive, Emma."

"Good."

-/-

Emma and Killian had spent the day eating cookies and finding the mistletoe around the house. (Henry must have put it up.)

About an hour before Snow, David and Henry were supposed to arrive, Emma put on a red dress that hugged her figure perfectly. (An early Christmas gift from her mother.) She also curled her hair and when she stepped out of the bathroom, Killian's jaw dropped. He stood up and crossed the room, taking her hand in his and kissing her. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Emma."

"Thank you, " said Emma, with a dazzling smile. "Here, put these on, " she said, handing him his slacks and a dress shirt that matched her dress.

"If the lady insists."

Five minutes later Killian was dressed and Emma was giving him an inspection. "For a pirate, you clean up nice," she said, with a nod of approval.

"I am devilishly handsome," he said.

Emma nodded indulgently.

"I have something for you that I'd like to give you before your parents arrive," said Killian.

"You didn't have to get me anything," said Emma.

"Henry gave me the idea," said Killian, retrieving a neatly wrapped package from the closet.

Emma eyed the box with curiosity.

She tore off the paper only to find leather bound storybook similar to Henry's. She opened it and on the first page "The Princess and the Pirate" was written out in beautiful calligraphy. Emma sucked in a breath. "Is this?"

"Our story," said Killian, "well so far. There is room to add more."

Emma flipped through the pages. There were beautiful illustrations of the first time they met, and the beanstalk, and the giant's lair. She saw Rumple's cell, and their sword fight at Lake Nostos. Killian had written out every detail of their story beneath the illustrations. He captured Storybrooke, Neverland, and New York perfectly. Everything they had been through together was laid out on these delicate pages. Emma had no idea that Killian was such a gifted artist. 300 years alone at sea must have given him ample time to practice. She didn't even notice she had tears in her eyes as she got to the page that depicted True Love's Kiss that had broken the Witch's curse. Emma ran her fingers over the words.

No one had ever cared for her the way Killian Jones did, and no one had ever made her such a beautiful and thoughtful gift. She knew she would treasure it forever.

"Do you like it?" asked Killian, sounding nervous. He thought that tears might not be a good sign when given a gift.

Emma laid the book on the bed and kissed him deeply.

Killian tasted the saltiness of her tears on her lips as he deepened the kiss. When she stepped away her green eyes were wide and sparkling with love. "Killian, it is the best gift I have ever received. Thank you, so much."

"It is my pleasure, love," said Killian, kissing her again.

-/-

Snow, David, and Henry arrived at 5 o'clock. Snow and David carrying containers of various food they had prepared. Emma wasn't the best when it came to Holiday cooking. Together she and snow laid out the food on the table and the five of them sat down for a wonderful Christmas meal as Henry told them what he had received for Christmas.

After dinner they gathered around the Christmas tree and opened the last of the presents. David went first and gave Killian an expensive bottle of spiced rum. "From last night, mate," he said with a grin.

"Thanks, David," said Killian, shaking his hand.

Snow had knitted Killian and Emma a beautiful blanket for their bed. "Thank you mom. It can get rather drafty in this apartment.

Snow smiled the way she did every time Emma called her mom.

After everything was opened, Henry said, "Mom, you should show Gram and Gramps the gift that Killian made."

"Of course," said Emma, running into the bedroom to retrieve it.

"You made her something?" asked Charming, with an amused smile. "I didn't know you were so handy."

"Very funny, mate," said Killian.

Emma returned with the book in hand and sat in between her parents to show it to them.

Snow gasped at the intricate illustrations and calligraphy. "Killian, it's beautiful," she said, softly.

"Well done, mate," said Charming with a nod of approval.

Killian wasn't used to receiving so many compliments. He felt his cheeks get warm.

They spent the evening around the Christmas tree with Snow reading the story aloud.

Emma smiled as her mother's soothing voice filled the room. She and Killian really had come so far, and she had come to love him more with every passing day, and tonight, when her parents left and they were alone, she would finally say those three little words that she knew would mean so much to him.

It was just before midnight when Snow and David left, hugging the three of them. "Merry Christmas, Emma. We love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom," said Emma. "We'll see you tomorrow at Granny's for dinner?"

"Of course," said Snow, kissing her daughter's forehead.

-/-

After they had tucked Henry into bed, Killian and Emma were snuggled together beneath the covers.

"How did you like your very first Christmas," asked Emma, kissing his bare chest.

"It was perfect. Thank you for letting me share it with you."

"I couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else. I love you, Killian. " she said, her heart feeling lighter now that she had finally uttered the words.

Killian's eyes were wide. He had known, of course, how Emma felt. Otherwise True Love's Kiss wouldn't have worked, but hearing the words fall from her lips was the best gift he had ever received. "You mean the world to me, Emma, and I love you more than anything. You brought light, hope and love back into my life. You brought _me _back to life, and I will spend every day of the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. You're it for me. You always were."

Emma felt tears on the corners of her eyes. "You're it for me, too, Killian. I never thought I'd find True Love, and I found it in the most unexpected way, but that's what makes it so wonderful. I love you Killian Jones."

Then they were kissing for what seemed like hours, and late into the night Killian whispered, "Merry Christmas, my love," as Emma drifted to sleep in his arms.


	12. Day 9- Good Form Is Always Appreciated 3

Emma couldn't sleep. She'd been on the ship for three days, and Killian had been avoiding her. Certainly, he had to help his brother sail the ship, but Emma had tried to talk two him several times and Killian had always smoothly managed to avoid doing so.

She slipped out of bed and put on her cloak. Maybe a bit of fresh air would help. She knew that there would only be a few people on deck. The sea was calm and the majority of the crew would take the opportunity to catch a few hours of sleep while they could.

Emma took a deep breath as she came out of the Captain's quarters. The sea air was invigorating. The sky was a deep purplish blue, and sprinkled with stars. It was beautiful and Emma took a moment to gaze up, the boat swaying gently beneath her feet.

"Princess," said a voice, _his voice, _"What are you doing out here."

Emma turned. Killian was standing at the helm, guiding the _Jewel_ through the water.

Emma walked over to stand beside him. "I couldn't sleep. I though that a bit of fresh air would help. It's very peaceful up here."

"Aye, that it is," he said, averting his gaze.

She put a hand on his shoulder, and her flinched, but didn't move away.

"You've been avoiding me," said Emma.

"My apologies, Princess."

"Killian," she whispered, "Please. Drop the formality. It's just me. Just Emma."

"I'm trying to do the honorable thing, _Princess._ We are sailing to Rumplestiltskin's castle, and as soon as you step on land you will marry his son," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "I would never take advantage of you. I love you too much."

Emma moved a bit closer. "I love you, too," she said. "Why can't we just enjoy these last few days before we are separated forever?"

"It's not right," said Killian. "We are both bound by duty, Princess."

Emma cringed at the words. "You know, my mother said something to me before I left. She said I deserve a chance to find True Love."

"Perhaps you will," said Killian, "with the Dark One's son."

Emma frowned. Killian was reverting into his proper, tight-laced self and she didn't like it. She wanted the man that has stolen kisses from her. It was a defense mechanism, she knew. He was just putting his walls up to shield himself against the pain that would come when they reached the Dark One's castle.

Killian was an open book to her, just as she was to him.

"Killian," she whispered, "You know that it's always going to be you."

She felt him stiffen beneath her touch. "Emma, you shouldn't let feelings from the past, cloud your future."

"But that is what you are going to do," said Emma.

"You and I are different," said Killian. "I can spend my days alone, but you will be married to another man. Keeping the door open to the past will only cloud the future. I want you to be happy, Emma, and as your happiness cannot be with me, you need to forget me."

"You act as if that is so easy," said Emma angrily.

"It isn't," he said, "but you must take the more difficult path. It will be better in the end."

Emma wracked her brain, trying to find some kind of retort. Then she remembered a story that her mother had told her. "My mother once tried to forget my father," she said.

"My mother and father could not be together because my father was engaged to a Princess from another kingdom. The alliance would keep his own kingdom safe and prosperous for the years to come."

Killian saw the similarities in the two situations, and he had to fight to stamp out the hope that was starting to flare in his heart. He kept a neutral expression.

"My mother asked the Dark One to make her a potion that would allow her to forget my father. She thought it would be easier than to face the pain of being without him. She took it and it created a whole in her heart that couldn't be filled. She was no longer the person she once was."

Emma laid her other hand on Killian's shoulder and forced him to face her. She could see the hope in his eyes battling with his sense of honor. "Instead of taking the easy way out, my father chose to follow his heart. He did not marry Princess Abigail. Instead he chose to fight for my mother. He found her as she tried to kill the Evil Queen. She couldn't remember him, so he had to prove that he loved her. He took an arrow for her and risked his life. Then True Love's Kiss restored her memories. Even then, they still had to fight against the Evil Queen to be together. Forgetting is the easy path, and I don't want to take the easy path," said Emma.

She, too, had been blinded by her own sense of honor. Just like her parents before her. However, telling the story of her parents' path to True Love made her realize that she would do anything to be with the man she loved, and by the look in his eyes, he would do anything for her as well.

"Emma," he said at last, his voice a tender caress as he let go of the wheel and took her into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then trailed kisses across her face until meeting her lips with his own.

They poured all of the pent up emotion form the past two months, and a surge of hope filled their hearts. Hope that they would find a way to be together, while keeping the kingdom safe. Hope that they would find a happy ending like her parents.

Thy only sprang apart when they heard a voice.

Emma's stomach twisted at the familiar tone.

"Ah, young love," said Rumplestiltskin. "How sickeningly romantic."


	13. Day 10 Good Form Is Always Appreciated 4

"What are you doing here," demanded Emma. She grabbed Killian's hand, not only as an act of defiance, but as a source of comfort.

"I was checking up on my son's fiancé, and it looks as if I made a wise decision by doing so," said Rumple.

Killian stepped forward and pulled Emma behind him. "Dark One, if you have no further business here, I must kindly ask you to leave the ship."

Rumple laughed. "How very brave," he said, "the lieutenant would do anything to protect his Princess."

"I would," said Killian.

"How touching, I wasn't aware that the Princess's heart was held by someone else when she agreed to marry my son. It's a shame that "Twoo Wuv" has to be separated."

"Did you come just to mock us," asked Emma, from behind Killian's shoulder.

"No," said Rumple. "Quite the contrary. You see my son has little interest in marrying you. He is in love with a certain fairy. Now what does this have to do with you, you may ask? I'll tell you." The imp conjured a potion bottle.

"I have since run out of the True Love potion I made so many years ago. I'm looking to restock."

Emma blinked. "What can we do about that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Rumple. I need a new, fresh source of True Love. It is the most powerful magic in all the realms. If you comply, I will release you from the engagement and you can be with your common lieutenant."

Emma nodded.

Rumple grinned a plucked a long blonde hair from Emma's head, and then with a little more force he took one from Killian. "Now let us see if this is potent enough to grant you your freedom." He dropped the hairs into the vial, and the blue potion began to glow, turning a bright shade of violet, flecked with gold.

"Ah, it is even more potent than that of your parents. Congratulations, Princess. It seems that the two of you have bested your parents."

Emma smiled at Killian and gripped his hand tighter. "So, this is all you need?"

"Indeed it is," said Rumple, pocketing the vial. "But be warned. True Love must be fought for. Your journey to your happy ending will not be easy, but you may rest assured that for the time being, you, nor your kingdom, are not in debt to the Dark One."

"Thank you," said Emma.

Rumple bowed, "Believe me, dearie, I am the one who should be thanking you. Goodbye." Then he disappeared in a black puff of smoke.

Emma and Killian stared at each other for a long moment, breathing each other in.

"We're free," said Emma, and then she was kissing him like she had never kissed him before. When she pulled away, she did not let go, but remained there, pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Emma," he said, his lips ghosting across her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Killian," whispered Emma into his chest.

"Now we have to face your parents," said Killian.

"They already love you, Killian, and once we tell them what happened with Rumple they will not stand in our way. No one believes in True Love more than my parents."

"I'm still only a simple Navy Officer," said Killian.

"No. You are so much more than that," she said. "You are a man of honor. You are brave and selfless. You are the man that I love. Besides, my father was a shepherd and my mother was a bandit. But look at them now, King and Queen of a thriving and prosperous kingdom."

"Your words mean the world to me, my love," said Killian.

"You mean the world to me," said Emma.

"You should get some rest," he said, stroking her hair as Emma sighed against his chest.

"I'm not sleepy," she said.

"Liar," he shot back.

"I want to stay here with you, Killian," said Emma.

"We have all the time in the world, my love," he said. "You rest and I will wake Liam and some of the crew. We will turn this ship around and set a course for home."

"Home," said Emma, with a smile.

"Home," said Killian, kissing her lightly. "Sleep well, my princess."

Emma kissed him again before letting go. "Goodnight, Killian."

-/-

_The Jewel of the Realm_ pulled back into port three days later. Snow White and Charming's castle could be seen in the distance from the dock.

Emma's heart leapt into her throat at the thought of bringing Killian home to her parents. She knew that they would approve of him, but she was still a bit nervous.

Liam had expressed his joy for the two of them aboard _The Jewel_. He clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Well, little brother, consider yourself lucky, for when you do propose, you can be assured of a positive response."

Emma grinned. "Unless he does something to upset me that day," she teased.

Liam grinned. "You are what Killian needs, Princess. Someone to get him to loosen up a bit. Someone that keeps him on his toes."

"I assure you, Captain, I will constantly keep him on his toes," said Emma, prodding Killian gently in the chest. "I'll even loosen the strings on his uniform."

Killian flushed at Emma's innuendo. He was still a proper lieutenant after all, though perhaps he was a bit less proper where Emma was concerned.

Liam grinned and embraced Emma.

"You've done well, Killian. I wish you luck for your audience with the King and Queen."

"Thank you, brother," said Killian, offering Emma his arm. "Shall we go, Your Highness?"

"I'd be honored, good sir," she said, taking his arm. "Thank you for everything, Captain."

"It was a pleasure to have you aboard, Princess."

-/-

"Snow, Charming," said Grumpy, coming into the throne room. "The Princess has returned to the kingdom."

"What?" asked Snow. "How is that possible?"

"Something happened on the voyage. "I just received word from the harbormaster that _The Jewel of the Realm_ pulled into port this morning."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is safe. I do not know anything more save for the fact that Lieutenant Jones is escorting her home as we speak."

"What does this mean?" asked Charming, after Grumpy bowed and left the room.

"It means that Emma wants a chance to find True Love," said Snow, with confidence. She had seen her daughter's reluctance to marry the son of the Dark One. She had also, on occasion, seen the longing glances between her daughter and the young lieutenant. There were some things that a mother just knew.

"Do you think it could be Jones?"

"Perhaps," said Snow. "They grew up together, and they understand each other. That's a pretty good start."

"That it is, Snow, that it is. I suppose we will just have to wait and see."

-/-

"Calm down, Killian," said Emma, squeezing his hand and kissing his cheek.

"But-"

Emma laid a finger on his lips. "Shh," said Emma. "Let's go see them. They will understand."

"As you wish," said Killian. He took a deep breath before allowing Emma to pull him into the throne room.

Emma ran into her mother and father's arms, and Killian smiled at the joyous family reunion.

Charming stepped away from his wife and daughter, only to offer his hand to Killian. "Thank you for bringing my daughter home safely, Lieutenant."

"It was a pleasure, your Majesty," said Killian with a low bow.

Snow smiled at the young man, and once again saw how he and her daughter were looking at each other. Something had changed between the two of them. They were gravitating towards each other.

"Emma, what has happened?" asked Snow.

"Rumplestiltskin released me from the engagement," said Emma.

"How is that possible," asked Charming, knowing better than most that no one broke deals with the Dark One.

"He came aboard _The Jewel_," said Emma, blushing slightly as she remembered what he had interrupted. "He said that Baelfire did not want to marry me either, so he offered me a deal."

Snow's eyes widened with worry, "Oh, Emma, what sort of deal did you make."

Emma understood where her mother was coming from. "It was nothing like that," she said quickly. "He said he was looking to make another True Love potion, and he agreed to release me from my engagement if what Lieutenant Jones and I had was strong enough to do the trick. He took hairs from our head and made a potion."

"And," said Charming and Snow expectantly.

"He said that our kingdom was released from his debt. He took the potion, thanked me, and disappeared."

"Well, Jones, my boy, it seems that you not only ensured the safety of my daughter, but that you won her heart in the process," said Charming, clapping him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family, son."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You give me great honor," said Killian.

Emma's eyes lit up as she looked between he parents and Killian. "You mean we have your blessing?"

Snow smiled warmly. "Of course," she said. "Your father and I would never stand in the way of True Love. We will organize a ball to make it all official." Her gaze turned to Killian, "And you will be promoted to Captain. You have served the kingdom, and this family well, Killian."

"Thank you, mother, father," said Emma, hugging both of her parents before moving to stand beside Killian.

"It is not every day that our daughter finds her True Love," said Snow.

"Now I'm sure Emma would like to rest. You may escort the Princess to her chambers, Jones. Then a carriage will take you back to the ship."

Killian smiled at the King and Queen. It meant the world to him that he had their blessing. Of course, he still had to officially propose, but there would be time for that later.

Emma and Killian left the throne room, ready to begin their lives and face their future.

Together.


	14. Day 11- The Blind Date

Anonymous: AU, Emma is set up on a blind date with Neal by snow but Emma crawls out the restaurants bathroom is window and is caught( literally or figuratively) by Killian

-/-

"Emma, sweetie, wear your red dress," said Snow.

"Why? We're just meeting David for dinner."

"Just do it, please."

Emma sighed. Her mother had been acting strangely all week, almost as if she were on edge. Emma thought she would have calmed down now that Pan was defeated and they had stopped him from enacting the curse. But no such luck.

In fact, everyone had been acting strangely. Except, surprisingly, for Henry, who had every reason to be traumatized after everything he'd been through.

It had been a week since they'd returned from Neverland. A week since she had purposely missed her "lunch date" with Neal. He had been true to his word, and had backed off. It was unexpected, but maybe Neal was finally learning to put her first.

Like Killian.

Emma tried to push thoughts of him out of her mind. She had barely seen him in the past week. She'd only seen him a couple of time, and even then, only for a handful of minutes. He'd been at the diner with the dwarves when she was picking up dinner. She'd seen him while driving by the docks. And then he'd come out of the apartment just as she was coming in. When she asked David what he had been doing there, David said, _"Can't I have a drink with a mate, every once in a while."_

_"Sure, but where are the glasses?"_

_The counter was clear._

_David shrugged. "So, let's go meet your mom and Henry for dinner."_

Emma slipped into the red dress from so long ago. Then she touched up her curls and applied some eyeliner and mascara.

When she emerged from the bathroom, it was to find Snow with a huge grin on her face. "Emma, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks," said Emma with a small smile. "I feel a little over dressed for dinner at the diner."

"It's fine," said Snow. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

"Late for what? What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Snow. "We're just meeting David for dinner like you said."

Emma stared at her mother. She was lying.

-/-

"You have got to be kidding me," groaned Emma. They stepped into the diner only to see Neal in a dress shirt and slacks, standing by candle lit table. He was holding a single rose, and he looked absurdly like his father. The rest of the diner was empty.

_Oh god, this is a blind date._

"Mary Margaret," said Emma, shooting a glare at her mother.

"Just give him a chance, and have a good time." She kissed her daughter's forehead and left the diner.

Emma walked up to Neal.

"You look beautiful, Emma," he said.

"Stop it, Neal. What happened to backing off? That's what you said last week at the diner. I didn't show up for a reason. I don't want a romantic relationship with you. We just need to get along for Henry's sake."

"Look, Emma, I know what I said, but I also really needed to see you alone, and this was the only way I was able to do it."

"By using my mother to manipulate me. God, Neal."

"I'm sorry about how I did it, but let's just have dinner, and talk about stuff. You won't regret it."

"Neal, I'm happy to talk to you, but about Henry. Or even about your father. But there is no us anymore."

"But there can be. That's what I'm trying to show you."

Emma took a deep breath. She needed to get the hell out of here. There was no denying that she and Neal needed to talk things out, about Henry, and about the pain he'd caused her, but not like this. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you one hour of my time, but first, I need to use the bathroom."

Neal grinned.

Emma grabbed her purse and headed for the bathroom. Neal really was desperate if he was willing to believe the oldest escape trick in her book. Emma was grateful that she'd only worn two-inch heels. It would make climbing out the window much easier.

-/-

Once in the bathroom, Emma grabbed the trashcan and turned it over. She climbed on top of it and pushed the window open. He hoisted herself up and poked her head, shoulders and torso through the window. The drop wasn't too far, but she might get a bruise or two. Whatever. That was collateral.

She swung one of her legs through the window, but in doing so, she lost her balance.

This was going to hurt.

But instead of landing on the cold, hard pavement, she landed on a heap of leather.

"Easy there, love," said a familiar voice.

"Hook," gasped Emma, "Where the hell did you come from."

"I'm currently staying at Granny's. I thought a bit of fresh air was in order, and then I saw you trying to climb out the window," he said, pulling her to her feet. He did not drop her hand though. In fact, he was closer than he'd ever been before, with the exception of their kiss in Neverland.

"What are you doing climbing out of the window?"

"Mary Margaret set me up on a blind date with Neal."

Hook frowned.

"I just had to get out of there," she clarified. "I don't want to get back together with Neal."

"You don't?" asked Hook, his eyes blazing with an unfamiliar emotion.

Was it hope?

"No. Neal and I have a lot of issues to work through if we are going to be good parents for Henry. We will have to be civil. Maybe we'll even be friends eventually, but I'm not interested in anything beyond that."

If possible, he stepped closer, but he didn't touch her, aside from grasping her hand. "And what about me?"

Emma blinked. "You've barely spoken to me all week. You said you were going to win my heart. You promised me fun," she said, trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

"I decided to back off. I wanted to give you a chance to work things out with Neal, for your sake, and for the boy's."

"You could have told me," said Emma. Suddenly, she was angry, even though it was ridiculous. The emotions she'd been trying to push down this whole week suddenly came bubbling to the surface. "I thought you had given up on me. I thought you were breaking your promise, and that you were just like everyone else. And it _hurt_. I didn't want you to be like everyone else. You're the only person who has ever fought for me, who' has put me first. I thought I'd lost that." She couldn't have fought back the tears even if she'd wanted to.

Then his arms were around her. She pressed her face against his warm chest and cried for the first time in weeks.

"Shh, Emma, love. It's all right. I'm here, and I always will be." He stroked his good hand through her hair, and waited for her to stop crying. He just held her in compassionate silence, and finally she stilled in his arms.

"Killian," she said, using his give name for the first time.

"Yes, Emma."

"I don't want you to back off, but I'm not ready to move foreword yet. Will you wait for me?" She looked up at him, her beautiful eyes still glistening with tears.

"Emma," he said, "I'm in this for the long haul."

"Promise?"

As an answer he kissed her chastely. "You look absolutely stunning tonight."


	15. Day 12- She's The One

Anonymous: Hook's last thought as the fog comes down and Emma drives away is 'she was the one' and it's the first thing he says to her when she gets her memories back because every day they were apart he regretted not telling her.

-/-

"Quite a vessel you captain there, Swan," he said, stepping closer to her.

She smiled a little, and his heart skipped a beat. Emma was about to lose everything, but he was still able to make her smile.

"There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you," he said. She needed to know, now that they were about to be ripped away from each other.

"Good," she said softly.

He smiled. This one single word meant everything to him. He would find her again. He would cross heaven and hell to see her again, to win her heart.

_She's the one._

And Killian would have told her that, but she was getting into her car, and driving away from him.

The fog from Regina's counter curse engulfed them.

Killian closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back in the Enchanted Forest.

-/-

Three centuries of pain was suddenly worth it. Everything that had happened, no matter how horrible, losing Liam, Milah, his hand, spending countless years in Neverland, it was all worth it because it had brought him to Emma Swan.

Now she was gone again, but Killian Jones was nothing if not determined. He would find her, bring her memories back, and she would choose him.

She was it for him. He knew this now more than ever before.

_She's the one._

Snow and David were reluctant to allow Killian to attempt to find a way to cross realms. "She is finally happy," said Snow. "I couldn't bear to take away her happy ending."

"But it isn't real. Emma deserves a _real_ happy ending, not just with Henry, but with her family."

Snow glanced at him tiredly. They'd been arguing about this for a month at least. "And you?"

"This isn't about me," said Killian quickly. Even though part of it was. For the past thirty days he had woken up with a surge of regret, for not telling Emma exactly how much she meant to him. He hadn't told her how she was the only person that gave his life purpose.

Growing up as an orphan himself, Killian knew how easy it was to believe that no one could ever want you. He also knew that Emma had spent most of her life thinking that. It broke his heart that she had no idea how much she was loved, needed, and wanted, not just by him, but also by her parents, and everyone in Storybrooke.

"Killian," said Snow. "I know you miss her, but we have to do what is best for Emma. You did that all through Neverland. I'm just asking you to do it again."

Killian sighed. He knew that Snow was right. Two weeks ago, Snow had asked to talk to him, about Emma, and about Neverland. He and Snow understood each other much better now.

He felt better knowing that Snow knew just how much he loved her daughter, and just how much he was willing to sacrifice for her happiness.

Snow laid a hand on his cheek. "Don't lose hope just yet, Killian. Perhaps one day we will see her again. Now let us prepare for the Council meeting."

-/-

They had been in the Enchanted forest for ten months before absolute disaster struck.

They all stood in the war council room, Snow, Charming, Regina, Robin Hood, Belle, Neal, Blue, Tink, Granny, Jiminy and the dwarves.

**"**We have to find a way to bring Emma home," said Charming. "She is the only one who can defeat the Witch."

"It's impossible to cross realms," said Regina. "I told you this when I cast the curse."

"Regina," said Snow, "There has to be a way. Can't you think of something?"

Regina sighed. "There is only one force strong enough to transcend realms," she said, "and even then we will need a way to create a portal."

"What is it?" asked Charming.

Regina raised a brow. "Seriously, Snow, what do you see in him?"

Snow glared at the queen.

"True Love," said Regina. "True Love can transcend realms and break any curse. But unfortunately, we have no way of knowing who Emma's True love is. It certainly isn't this _person,_" she said gesturing to Neal.

"Why not," said Snow and Charming together.

"I hired a private investigator when Emma first came to town. Rumple Jr. here made the call that landed Emma in prison. My moral compass may not point exactly due North, but I do know a little something about True Love," she said, glancing at Robin. "and you don't do that to someone you love."

Before anyone could stop him, Charming crossed the room and hit Neal squarely in the jaw.

"I probably deserved that," said Neal, grasping his jaw.

"You certainly did," said Charming angrily, shaking out his hand.

Snow made an attempt to move forward, but Killian laid a hand on her shoulder. "David took care of it, Snow," he said. "We have more important things to worry about than Neal."

Snow turned to Killian, her jaw dropping. She could see the anger flashing in his eyes, anger directed toward Neal, no doubt, but yet, all he could think about was Emma. Her eyes softened. "What about Killian," asked Snow.

Regina glanced at the pirate. "Hmm, the pirate does pine for Emma," she said, "and the way he did whatever Emma told him in Neverland was infuriatingly, and sickeningly sweet. But we need some way to make sure it will work. I might have a spell that will allow one person to return to the Land Without Magic. Tink?"  
"Yes, Regina?"

"Do you have anymore pixie dust?"

"I do," said Tink, removing a half-empty vial from her pocket.

Regina took the vial and conjured a mirror, sprinkling a bit of dust on it. She handed the mirror to Killian. "This will show you your True Love."

The council members held their breath as a picture formed in the mirror. "Congratulations, pirate," said Regina, looking over his shoulder. "Emma Swan is your True Love. Now I will make a potion that should restore Emma's memories, and it will take a day for me to gather the ingredients to cast the spell that will allow Hook to cross realms. We will meet back here tomorrow night."

Then Regina turned on her heel and left the room, Robin following behind her.

"You are all dismissed," said Snow.

Killian hadn't spoken a word. He was just staring at the mirror as everyone vacated the room.

Charming and Snow remained. "Jones, you will be able to do it," said Charming. "You will be able to bring our daughter home."

Killian finally tore his gaze away from the mirror. "You think so."

"True Love can break any curse," said Snow. "Charming and I know that better than most."

Killian smiled. After all these months of missing her, he would finally be able to see Emma again. He didn't care that he was fighting against impossible odds and vicious curses.

Emma Swan was his True Love.

_She's the one._

-/-

"Now Emma might be anywhere," said Regina to Killian. "But start with Boston and New York. Take good care of this potion. It will restore her memories."

"What about True Love's Kiss," asked Tink.

"It doesn't work with memory loss," said Snow, quickly.

"This is unlike what happened to you, Snow," said Regina. "Emma did not take a potion to forget. I did try to leave a door open, but if I were you, Hook, I would not try True Love's Kiss. It would be a long shot at best, and Emma has no memory of you. Well, at least not one strong enough to break through the fog of her false memories."

"Aye, Regina," said Killian, fiercely determined to succeed.

"Okay, everyone take a step back," ordered Regina.

She raised her palms and Killian was suddenly enveloped in a puff of purple smoke.

As he began to fade away, all he could see was Emma's golden hair and beautiful green eyes. Someday soon, they would be reunited.

-/-

"Swan," said Killian, "you came." He went to meet her on the sidewalk in front of the precinct.

"I couldn't just leave you in jail," confessed Emma, "We may not know each other, but I know better than most how awful it is to be left in jail."

Killian smiled despite himself. It had been a difficult twenty-four hours. Hell, it had been a difficult year, but now she was standing in front of him, close enough that he could reach out and touch her.

She held up the potion bottle. "I'm going to drink this," she said.

"Really," he asked, his eyes flickering with hope. Hope that she would remember him at last.

"Really. But if nothing happens, you have to promise to leave my son and me alone. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," said Killian, knowing with absolute certainty that the potion would work. True Love's Kiss had been a long shot, but this was different.

Emma sighed and finished the potion in one gulp. It worked instantaneously.

Emma swayed as the memories came back.

Killian put his hand on her forearm to steady her.

Emma's eyes snapped open and Killian's heart skipped another beat as he saw a flash of recognition in her eyes.

"Hook," she breathed, and then she pulled him to her.

"Emma," he said into her hair, as his arms tightened around her. After a year he was finally holding her in his arms, and he reveled in the glorious feeling. He was home.

"You came back for me," she said into his chest.

"Does that surprise you?" he teased.

"No. You kept your promise. Thank you."

"Emma, you have to know this now. You are the one person that gives my life purpose. You make me want to be a better man. You are it for me. You are the one. I will always come for you, and fight for you and your happiness."

Emma looked up at him. No one had ever needed her like that, or loved her like that. No one, except, perhaps, for Henry. It was too soon for her to tell him that she felt the same, but just like that day they said goodbye, she wanted to give him hope. Hope that they would find their happy ending after they broke this new curse and saved her family.

She gave him a genuine smile. "Good," she said.


	16. Day 13- You've Changed

I'm not sure if this is quite what you wanted, but I hope you like it anyway. There's also a bit of Captain Charming, Rumbelle, and Belle x Hook brotp.

Rumple was hiding deep in the woods. He had not died when he killed Pan with the Dark One dagger.

Instead he had returned to the Enchanted Forest, weak and nearly dead, his magical powers almost drained. Almost, but not quite. He had returned to Storybrooke with the others because of the Witch's curse.

Charming found him shortly after arriving.

"Gold, I thought you were dead," said Charming.

Rumple looked up at him. "I nearly was, but that is a story for another day. We need to get Miss Swan back."

"I know," said Charming. "We sent Hook to bring her back. Regina made a potion to restore her memories."

"You will bring her to me as soon as she returns," said Rumple.

"Why?"

"She needs to learn to wield her magic properly if we are to defeat the Wicked Witch," said Rumple. Then he handed Charming a gold coin.

"What is this?"

"A key of sorts. Give it to Emma. It will allow her to break through the protection spell that is keeping this hollow safe."

"Okay, will Hook be successful, though?"

Rumple nodded. "Yes," he said, "the pirate will finally manage to do something noble."

"He's a better man than you give him credit for," said Charming.

Rumple laughed. "Ah, I see that you have come to think highly of the pirate who may very well be your son-in-law."

"That is more than I can say for your son," said Charming.

"Baelfire is his father's son," acknowledged Rumple. "Now I expect you'll want to get back to you wife. You never know what the green dearie might do to her."

Charming nodded. "I'll send Emma to you when she arrives."

-/-

"I don't think it's a good idea," said Snow.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop the Witch and save the town," said Emma. "You don't have to like it, but I need to do this."

"You shouldn't go off into the woods by yourself," said Snow, sounding worried.

"Emma knows how to take care of herself," said Killian, taking a step closer to Emma, his hand finding hers.

Emma smiled up at him. She had missed his constant support.

"If anyone can help Emma learn to wield her magic, it is Rumplestiltskin," said Charming, putting an arm around his wife. "Since Regina is currently unable to do so."

Snow sighed. They were right. "Be careful, Emma."

Emma embraced her parents. "I'll see you all soon," she said. Before she went into the woods she took Killian aside. "You'll find me, if I'm not back by nightfall?"

"As you wish," he said.

Emma couldn't help it. Even at the worst of times, Killian could still make her smile. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Killian. Keep my family safe."

"Always," he said, squeezing her hand before letting her go.

-/-

Feigning ignorance was the best way to survive in Storybrooke, now that the Wicked Witch was Mayor, was to feign ignorance. Which is why, Snow, Charming, Henry, and Killian sat together in a booth at Granny's, acting like nothing was wrong, waiting for the time to pass.

The bell rang as the door opened. Belle stepped in. No one had told her that Rumple had survived.

Snow's eyes went to the still grieving woman. "Someone has to tell her," she said.

"I will," said Killian.

"Do you think she'll trust you after what happened," asked Charming.

"Perhaps not, but I did wrong by her, and perhaps giving her the news that her beloved has survived will start to make up for it." Killian slid out of the booth and walked up to Belle.

"Hello, lass," he said.

"What do you want?" asked Belle.

"To give you some news," said Killian. He lowered his voice and whispered in her ear. "Your True Love survived, and he is in the woods with Emma this very moment."

Belle jumped back, her hands flew to her mouth to cover her gasp. "How do I know you are telling the truth," she asked.

"Belle, I would not lie when it comes to True Love," he said, "even where Rumplestiltskin is involved."

Belle studied him for a long moment. "I believe you," she said at last.

"As soon as night falls I am going to find Emma in the woods. I'd be honored if you'd join me, and then at long last you will be reunited with your beloved."

"You would do that?"

"I owe it to you, Belle," said Killian, "Don't you think?"

"Yes," said Belle with a small smile. "Besides, you don't know these woods like I do."

-/-

When the sun slipped from the sky, Killian and Belle left the diner and headed for the woods.

"You've certainly changed in this past year," said Belle, falling into step beside Killian.

Killian didn't say anything.

"It's because of Emma, isn't it?" asked Belle. "You believe that she is you True Love."

"Guilty as charged," said Killian, trying to keep his tone light.

Belle smiled. "I know this more than anyone. When you're in love, really, truly, in love, you become the best version of yourself. You become the person you truly are beneath all the layers. The darkness fades. It happened with Rumple, and now it's happened to you."

Killian glanced at Belle. Her words were touching, and he was once again reminded that he owed her an apology. "Belle, I apologize for shooting you. I have since realized that a life spent in pursuit of revenge is no life at all. I am not excusing my actions, but I shouldn't have involved you. You were innocent, after all."

"We've all done things worth regretting," said Belle.

"Aye, that we have," said Killian.

They moved through the woods in silence, before Belle recognized a familiar path. "I think that they will be this way," said Belle. They were on the path heading towards the fountain. The spot where she and Rumple had reunited the first time.

Sure enough, after ten minutes they saw Emma and Rumple standing in a small clearing. Emma threw her hands up in frustration, and Gold would have responded, but then he saw Belle.

"Rumple," cried the brunette, running to meet him.

"Belle, my darling," said Rumple. He drew her into his arms and kissed her softly. "How did you get here?"

"Hook," she said.

Rumple frowned. "Hook?"

"Shh," said Belle. "Everything that happened is in the past. It's time to put it behind us. He apologized and I forgave him. He told me you were alive and brought me to you. As far as I'm concerned we can all be civil."

Rumple glanced over at Killian, who was standing close to Emma. "Thank you, Captain," he grumbled.

"It was a pleasure," said Killian, speaking more to Belle than to Rumple. "I've come to take Emma home."

"Very well. We won't be making much more progress tonight in any case."

"Aren't you two coming back with us?" asked Emma.

Rumple shook his head. "Belle should go back with you. The witch doesn't know that I am still alive, and the longer we can keep that a secret, the better of we'll be."

"No, Rumple. I'm staying here with you."

"Quite a tough lass you have there, Dark One. I'd listen to her if I were you."

Rumple sighed and pulled Belle closer. Then he turned to Emma. "Come back the same time tomorrow, Miss Swan, and do not let anyone follow you."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Gold," said Emma. "Let's go, Killian."

"Thank you again, Hook," said Belle, before the two of them left.

Killian inclined his head slightly, and turned to follow Emma.

"So, you and Belle seem to be on better terms since the lass time you met," said Emma.

"Well I'm no longer concerned with the past," said Killian, " and I owed the lady an apology. I'd rather live for the moment, and for the future. Rumplestiltskin is part of your family and I will have to tolerate him from now on."

Emma grabbed his hand, stopped walking, and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for," asked Killian.

"I'm proud of you," said Emma.

Killian beamed, and he wanted noting more than to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, but now was not the time for that. They had a curse to break. What mattered now is that they were in this together.


	17. Day 14- You Came Back

This is a Lieutenant Duckling Story a la Snowing in 1x16 "Heart of Darkness". Enjoy.

-/-

"Emma has not been herself lately," said Snow, worriedly. "She did not take the news that we were sending _The Jewel of the Realm_ to Neverland well."

"Well, no one knows anything about Neverland. It could be the most dangerous place in the realms. However, why should that concern Emma?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "Come on, Charming, you should know why by now."

"What do you mean?"

"She's worried about Lieutenant Jones. She doesn't want anything to happen to him. She thinks he may never come back."

"Really?" asked Charming.

"Haven't you seen the way they look at each other" asked Snow.

"No. Emma is still my little girl."

"Well, our little girl has grown up and fallen in love," said Snow with a smile.

-/-

It had been two weeks since _The Jewel of the Realm_ left for Neverland, and it had been the longest two weeks of Emma's life.

With each passing day, she grew more worried that Killian would never come back for her.

Rumplestiltskin had paid her a visit on the day of Killian's departure. He'd handed her a potion bottle. "For the pain. Love has killed more than any disease." The devious imp then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Emma had thrown the potion bottle into the drawer, determined not to think about it. She knew better than to trust the Dark One.

Emma had been trying to distract herself by horseback riding and sword fighting; She had even grown desperate and taken out some of her mother's dusty etiquette manuals.

Nothing worked.

That night, Rumplestiltskin paid her yet another visit. "My dear Princess," he said, "Why haven't you taken the potion."

"Killian is coming back," said Emma. "I don't need to numb the pain."

"I'm afraid, my dear, that no one comes back from Neverland. You shall not see your dear Naval Officer again. The potion will allow you to forget him. Consider it a gift from me."

"I don't believe you," said Emma.

"Regardless of whether you believe it or not, I am telling the truth. Farewell, Princess." Then he was gone.

Emma threw a pillow at where he had been. Rumple couldn't be telling the truth, could he? She had heard the stories. He never lied directly, but he was a manipulator of facts.

Killian had promised that he would come back for her. He was going to become a Captain and then ask for her hand in marriage. They were going to live happily ever after, as cheesy as it sounded. Then again, she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was the product of True Love. She deserved her happy ending and Killian was it for her. He told her that he'd always come for her.

-/-

Another month passed before the pain became too much and she took the potion. All thoughts and memories of Killian Jones were wiped from her mind. With that, the true Emma was lost as well.

-/-

"Emma, sweetie," said Snow, knocking on the door.

Emma had jus thrown her glass of wine against the wall at dinner after a small disagreement with her father regarding diplomatic issues.

"Go away," said Emma, angrily.

Snow opened the door anyway and came to sit beside her daughter on the bed. "Emma, you haven't been yourself lately. What's the matter? Is it Killian?"

Emma stared at her mother with a blank expression. "Who the hell is Killian?"

Snow blinked. "Emma, I know it's hard to be without the ones you love, but Killian will return from Neverland. You just have to have faith."

"I don't know who Killian is, mother," said Emma, "and I'm upset because Dad doesn't know anything about diplomacy. He's just a shepherd."

"Emma," scolded Snow.

"Just go away, mother. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Emma, please talk to me," pleaded Snow. Then, out of the corner of her eye she spotted an empty crystal potion bottle on Emma's desk. It looked strangely familiar. She walked over to the desk. "What is this, Emma," she asked, holding the bottle.

"I don't know," said Emma. "It's just a perfume bottle. Just go away."

Snow sighed. She needed to speak with Charming. If this was what she thought it was, then they had a serious problem.

-/-

"Rumplestiltskin," Snow called. She was gripping Charming's hand tightly.

The imp appeared and swept into a low bow. "Ah, your Majesties, how can I be of service," he said mockingly.

"You gave my daughter a potion to forget her True Love."

"Did I?" asked Rumple. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"Emma has not been herself, and I recognize this bottle. Why did you do it?"

"_The Jewel _went to Neverland, did it not?"

"Yes," said Charming. "They went to fetch a plant that will heal any injury."

"Is that what you think? No. Neverland is a dangerous place ruled by the cruelest person in all the realms. Nothing good can come from Neverland. The plant to which you are referring is the deadliest poison in all the realms, potent enough to slaughter an entire race. Your officers don't stand a chance in Neverland. Emma deserved to know that her beloved was not coming back," said Rumple. "Perhaps now she will be able to move on and make a strategic alliance. I do have a son."

Snow glared at Rumple. "You know that Emma will never be able to love again because of that potion. There is a hole in her heart now."

"Marriage has little to do with love," said Rumple. "I'll tell you what. If _The Jewel_ does return to this land, I will tell you how to restore Emma's memories. If not, then I am always willing to make a deal of other sorts. Goodbye."

-/-

Emma just had to get out of the castle. Her parents were suffocating her with their constant efforts to cheer her up.

So she took a horse and went on a long ride. Little did she know, she would have a difficult time returning home.

-/-

"_The Jewel of the Realm_ has returned to port. Captain and Lieutenant Jones are on their way as we speak," said Grumpy, bursting into the throne room.

Snow's eyes lit up. "Really?" This meant that they had hope of restoring Emma to her normal self.

Captain and Lieutenant Jones reported to the throne room half an hour later.

"Your majesties," said Captain Liam Jones, "I deeply regret to inform you that the plant you sent us to retrieve was not a magical cure. It was a deadly poison."

Charming waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, Captain, we know. We were led astray. We have something more important that needs to be dealt with."

"My brother and I are at your service," said Liam.

"Good," said Snow. She turned her attention to Killian, who looked decidedly nervous. "Lieutenant, we need your help. Something is wrong with Emma."

Killian's eyes widened. "Is she safe? Is she hurt?" he exclaimed.

Liam nudged him.

Killian had the grace to look embarrassed. "Forgive my outburst, your majesty."

"It's fine," said Snow. "Grumpy, please ask Emma to come down here."

Grumpy bowed and went off to follow the order.

"Emma took a potion from the Dark One. She is no longer the person she once was. Her memories of you have been stripped away," explained Snow.

"I don't understand," said Killian.

"She thought you were never going to return, and the only way to forget love is by extreme measures. Charming and I know this from personal experience."

"What do I need to do," asked Killian, trying, a failing, to keep calm.

"You love her, don't you?"

"More than anyone in this world," said Killian.

"Good," said Charming, with a smile. "You'll need to prove that to her, and when that is done, True Love's Kiss will restore her memories."

At that moment, Grumpy reentered the room. "Princess Emma is nowhere to be found. She left a note on the desk."

He handed the parchment to Snow. Her eyes widened as she read it. "She's gone off to the woods. There are bandits and trolls and other dangers. She could get hurt."

"I will find her," said Killian, quickly.

"You can't go alone," said Snow.

"Please. You must allow me to do this. If I am not back with the princess in twenty-four hours, then send a search party."

"He's right, Snow. If he is the one to find her, it might be the first step in getting her to remember. You know what I had to do for you."

Snow nodded. "You will take our fastest horse, Killian. Please, bring her home."

Killian bowed. "I promise I will do just that," he said.

-/-

"Damn it," cursed Emma. She should have been paying more attention to her surrounding. Under normal circumstances she would have seen the rope trap from yards away.

"Ah, it appears that we've caught ourselves a princess, men," said the tall bandit to his four, large companions. "She will fetch a hefty price."

"Over my dead body," said Emma, fiercely.

"Ooh, we've got ourselves a tough little princess," said the leader mockingly. "But no matter how tough you are, you can't escape. We'll send a note along to your parents and then reap the rewards."

"Release the princess," cried a deep male voice.

Emma's head whipped around and she met the eyes of a stranger with striking blue eyes. Though he was wearing a navy uniform. Her parents must've sent him. Although, they should have sent more than just a single man. There was on chance that a single officer could take on five burly bandits.

The bandits apparently thought the same, and broke out into a chorus of raucous laughter.

"And what is a young man like you going to do to make us," challenged the leader.

"It would be unwise of you to underestimate me," said the office, sliding off the horse and drawing his sword.

_Who was this man?_

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," said the bandit leader.

Emma gasped as one of the most amazing sword fights she had ever seen unfolded beneath her.

This naval officer was an incredible swordsman. She watched as he parried blow after blow, fighting off brutes that were twice his size. She watched in awe as he incapacitated the bandits one by one.

"I surrender," said the leader, finally, raising his hands,

"Take your men and get out of my sight, and if you ever come near the princess again, I guarantee that the King and Queen will have you and your men hanged."

The leader and his men scrambled to their feet and disappeared into the woods.

The officer sliced through the net, and caught Emma in his arms. He hesitated before setting her on her feet.

"Who are you?" asked Emma.

"I am Lieutenant Killian Jones," he said. "Your parents sent me to find you. I know you can't remember me, but I can make you," he said.

Before she could process what was happening, he was pulling her to him and kissing her.

Emma resisted the urge to lean into the kiss, her knee shooting upwards.

Killian winced in pain as he fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm the princess of this kingdom!"

"Emma, I just risked my life to save you. I love you."

"I don't remember you," cried Emma. "I can get home on my own. I don't need you."

Killian stood up and grasped her hand. "Emma. Please, look into my eyes and then tell me that you have no idea who I am."

Emma stared at him. His blue eyes were imploring her to remember something. But they didn't know each other. He was just another officer of the Royal Navy. Yet he had risked his life for her, and he had fought for her with a ferocity that was singular among the officers.

"Why did my parents send you specifically?"

"Because, Emma, we love each other. You just don't remember because you took a potion to forget me after I was sent on a voyage to Neverland."

"Neverland? How do you know about that mission? It was supposed to be a secret."

"Emma, you know me. Before I left I promised to return for you."

"You did?" she asked. "Why do I believe you? I don't know you."

"Emma, my love," he said, pulling her closer to him, one hand reaching out to caress her cheek. "I would do anything for you. You are the most important person in my life. Please, some part of you must believe me."

Emma stared at him for a long moment. She had always been able to tell if someone was lying to her. Killian wasn't lying.

"I want to believe you," said Emma.

"Then believe me," said Killian. "I have never lied to you. Nor will I ever do so."

Emma swayed closer to him, her lips nearly grazing his. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, and the warmth of his hands as he held her tightly. It felt comforting and she felt safe. Maybe he was right about everything. Without really thinking about it, she closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately.

It all came back to her. She remembered Killian Jones, and she reveled in the glorious feeling of being in his arms after two months of being separated. She thought she would never see him again, and yet here he was.

He had rescued her. He had come back for her.

They broke apart. "Killian, you came back for me. I'm sorry I ever doubted you and that I tried to forget you," she said. "I love you."

"It's all right, Emma. I'm here with you now and here I will remain. I love you, Emma, more than anything." He kissed her gain before lifting her onto the horse and climbed up in front of her. Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Let's get you home," said Killian, urging the horse forward.

"Okay. After all, you have yet to ask my parents for my hand."


	18. Day 15 LD Moulin Rouge Part 1

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return._

-/-

"I'm joining the Navy, father, with Liam."

Davey Jones glowered at his son. "Fine, if you want to throw your life away, serving the king, instead of earning a good living at the shop, then so be it. Just don't come back here complaining to me because the life of a penniless sailor wasn't as good as you thought it would be."

That was the last time Killian Jones saw his father.

-/-

"Bring her in, lads," called Captain Liam Jones called to the crew as the eased the _Jewel of the Realm _into port.

The docked near a small town on the outskirts of Belle and Rumplestiltskin's kingdom. Montmartre it was called.

Belle's kingdom had an alliance with Queen Snow White and King David's Kingdom, so the _Jewel_ and its crew received civil welcome.

The local dance hall and pub was an establishment by the name of the Rouge, and it was where the gentlemen, sailors, officers and the like went if they had an empty evening to fill.

The star of the Rouge was a woman called the Sparkling Diamond, and it was rumored that she was the most beautiful woman in all the realms.

The crew of the _Jewel_ was eager to have an evening off after weeks at sea.

"Here," said Liam, tossing his younger brother some fine garments that they had procured at a foreign port.

"What is this for?" asked Killian.

The Rouge is a gentlemen's club, and you should look the part."

"Everyone else is wearing their naval garb," said Killian.

"Yes, but your uniform needs to be tailored. You'll wear this. Who knows, you might catch the eye of the Sparkling Diamond."

Killian grinned nervously. "One can only hope."

-/-

"Emma, love, you must look better than you ever have before," said Lawrence, in his thick French accent.

"I know," said Emma, lining her lips with scarlet.

"Rumplestiltskin's son is coming tonight, and he wants a night with you. If you impress him, we can keep the Rouge open, and perhaps you will even become a princess."

Emma sighed. She had no wish for the royal life. What she really wanted to do was make enough money so she could leave the Rouge and search the realm for her parents. She was an orphan, and she had only become a courtesan to survive. Even that wouldn't have been successful if she hadn't been blessed with 'flawless features' as Lawrence like to say. He had found her on the streets four years ago and had taken her in, becoming a father figure to her.

She didn't like living as a courtesan, but she was a survivor, and she did what had to be done. She had never been in love before, which was good for her line of work.

Emma put the finishing touches on her makeup. She turned to Lawrence. "Will you lace me up?"

"Of course, my little duckling," he said, lacing up the diamond studded corset which hugged her graceful curves perfectly. Emma lifted the flashy chiffon fabric of her skirt and slipped on her heels, which were likely sharp enough to take a man's eye out.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. Lord Baelfire will not be able to take his eyes off of you."

"How will I know who he is?"

One of the naval officers will wave a handkerchief in front of him.

Emma's eyes lit up. She loved the navy officers, and every time they came to the Rouge, she was tempted to stow away on one of the ships. However, lack of sufficient money had always stopped her. But if she could please Lord Baelfire, she might finally have enough to leave the Rouge forever. Maybe this time, she actually could run away with the Naval officers.

-/-

The stage was lit with fairy lights and candles.

Killian and the other officers, along with all of the other men in the club, were eagerly awaiting the performance to begin. Lawrence slipped out of the curtains. "Gentlemen, we are glad that you have chosen the Rouge as the pace to spend an evening. Now, relax, and pull up a chair as the Rouge proudly presents the main event, the one and only Emma Swan, the Sparkling Diamond."

Emma was lowered from the ceiling on a swing-like apparatus, her voice filling the air with siren-like music. Her costume was covered in diamonds and silver glitter. Her coiffure was laden with jewels.

Killian forgot to breathe as he took in the sight. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes upon. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he could not tear his eyes away as she sang.

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend._

Killian marveled as she sang about money being more important than love, and it was then that he could see the sadness in her lovely green eyes, hidden beneath all her bravado as she danced through the club and teased the gentlemen of the kingdom.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she, Killian" said Liam.

"Yes," said Killian, not even looking at his brother.

"Here, Killian, have your first sip of absinthe," said Liam, handing him a flask.

"No. Alcohol leads to bad form," said Killian.

"You can cut loose, tonight, Killian. Even the son of Rumplestiltskin is here. He's purchased a night with Emma Swan," said Liam, glancing over at a finely dressed man sitting across the way.

Killian's eyes widened. "No woman should have to do that. To sell herself like that, Especially Emma," said Killian, he was strangely compelled to rescue her from this place, impossible as it was.

"We do not live in a perfect world, and here in Belle's kingdom there are courtesans galore."

-/-

Emma played her usual game with the patrons of the Rouge. She would run a finger along a man's chest, lean in close enough to touch and then dance away, leaving the man stunned and amazed. She did this over and over again as she moved in time to the music and sang her heart out.

She kept her eye out for the naval officer that was supposed to be waving a handkerchief in front of Lord Baelfire. She soon saw it. A tall, dark haired officer waved a handkerchief in front of a regally dressed man beside.

The man wore a thick scarlet cloak and attire worthy of a prince beneath it. He was striking, with jet-black hair and sparking blue eyes. He was staring at her like she was the only thing that mattered in this world, and she felt inexplicably drawn to him. She had never felt this way before, and the alarm bells in her head told her to run. But this was Lord Baelfire. She needed to do this to make enough money so she could leave the Rouge.

The music swelled and filled the room as she glided over to the man. "Lawrence said you were expecting me," she said, laying a hand on his chest.

The man swallowed thickly. His eyes widening. "I am?"

Emma smiled. He was nervous, bless his heart. He looked to be about her age, and she felt a strange urge to take his hands in hers. "Oh yes. I look forward to our night together, Lord Baelfire. I'll give you a night you won't soon forget." She leaned in and brushed her lips across his cheek.

She returned to her swing, as Lawrence pulled her up and she sat above the gentlemen. She finished her song, and all of the men were gazing up at her, awestruck.

She'd done it again, and when she went to the jar for collecting coins, she would find a generous amount of gold.

Emma blew kisses to the men before disappearing backstage and returning to her dressing room.

Lawrence burst in a few moments later. "My duckling, you were brilliant! I just spoke to Lord Baelfire, and he is looking forward to meeting you in the tower and spending the evening with you. He has paid in advance, and there is the promise of more. After all, his father spins straw into gold!"

"He seems very charming," said Emma, thinking of the brilliant blue eyes. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad spending the night with him. If their first meeting was any indication, he wouldn't push her into doing anything that made her uncomfortable.

"He will meet you in the tower in an hour," said Lawrence, "after the rest of the show."

Emma nodded and slipped out of her costume, putting on a flowing and filmy red silk dress and took down her hair, so it flowed down her back in flowing curls.

Tonight could change her life.

-/-

"What was that all about?" asked Killian, turning to his brother, who was still laughing.

"I think she thought you were Baelfire," said Liam, using his handkerchief to wipe tears from his eyes. "You do look like a miniature of our king, Perhaps you should go up to the tower. I believe she may be expecting you."

"I would never take advantage of a woman, brother," said Killian, looking affronted.

Liam stopped laughing. "I know, brother, and a woman as beautiful as that shouldn't have to sell herself. She almost looks like Queen Snow and King David. They lost their daughter twenty years ago, you know, the same year you were born."

"I know, but she couldn't be the lost princess, Liam," said Killian.

"Perhaps you should go up to the tower and find out," teased Liam. "In fact, let's make it a wager. If you go up to the tower and speak with Emma, I will throw our supply of rum overboard."

Killian grinned. He detested rum. "Deal," said Killian, shaking his brother's hand.

Besides, Killian couldn't fight the strange pull he felt towards the dazzling Emma Swan.


	19. Day 16- LD Moulin Rouge Part 2

Emma climbed the stairs leading to the top of the tower. "Ah, my dear, your young man is awaiting you inside," said Tink, known in the Rouge as the green fairy. "He's very handsome, Emma, devilishly so."

Emma smiled despite herself. Her heart pitter-pattered in her chest and she was suddenly nervous to enter the tower chamber. She had spent hundreds of nights with men who had paid for her company. It was not as if she liked it, but she was used to it. It was just a part of her life.

Why was it that spending the night with this man felt so different? He had barely spoken two words to her and she had done what she always did; dangled the bait only to spring the trap at a later moment.

_Get a grip, Swan. You can do this. One night with Rumplestiltskin's son will buy you your freedom._

Emma took a deep breath before pushing the door open to reveal Lord Baelfire pacing back and forth, muttering nervously to himself.

Emma smirked and leaned against the doorframe, striking a seductive pose. "Hello there, handsome," she purred.

He practically jumped out of his skin. "Miss Swan," he said, turning red as his eyes raked over her body.

Emma glided towards him, her hips swaying. She could see that he was fallowing her movements. She smirked at the flustered man before her. She trailed a finger up his chest, following the fine golden thread of his shirt. Her hand caressed his cheek as he swayed closer to him. "You're rather good looking, aren't you?"

"If you say so," he stammered.

"Oh I do. I like what I see, very much," she said, huskily, into his ear. "How about you, my lord? Do you like what you see?"

"You are very beautiful, Miss Swan," he said.

Emma grinned. "Well, now that we have that covered, why don't we get started? I promised you a night you wouldn't forget, and I never break a promise." She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bed, which had been covered with fresh linens.

She laid down on the bed, "So my lord, tell me your preferences,"

"Preferences?"

"Of course," said Emma, trailing a hand up her body. "You paid for me for the night, and I want to give you your money's worth."

"I think you have me mistaken, Miss Swan," said Killian. "You see, I thought we could talk."

Emma's eyes widened. "Oh, so you like naughty words," she said, "Well, lucky for you, her I am lying on my back, and there are any number of pleasurable things to do with a woman on her back. Come here and I'll walk you through them, step by step."

Then she grabbed him and pulled her down on top of him. Their noses were brushing, and she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. "So, aside from you royal duties, what do you do?"

"I'm a sailor," said Killian.

"Ah, well tonight I'm promoting you to Captain, and I must warn you, there are bumpy seas ahead."

Killian flushed at her innuendo. He shouldn't have come up here, and he most certainly should not be lying on top of Emma Swan. He quickly rolled off of her, and she pouted.

"Do I not please you, my lord?" she asked, sitting up, and looking at him with wide, and lost-looking green eyes.

"Emma," he said, "I'm not who you think I am," he said.

"Of course you are, from the moment I met you, I saw you for what you were, a young, handsome prince. The most handsome in all the realms, no doubt. Such a prince deserves everything that a proper lady of court would not deign to give him. That's why you're here isn't it? This is an escape from your royal duties, and a courtesan is always eager and willing to please for a hefty price."

Killian shook his head. "I really am a sailor. My name is Killian Jones. I'm a lieutenant in the Royal Navy. I come from the kingdom ruled over by King David and Queen Snow White. You shouldn't have to sell yourself for money. You can come with my brother and me. You can be free."

Emma stared at him. She had always had a thing with lies. This man wasn't lying. He truly was offering her an escape. An escape that she couldn't take. She didn't know this man. Her walls sprang up. She stood up. "What are you doing here then? You must leave immediately. I am expecting Lord Baelfire, and if he is anything like his father, he may very well be a vengeful man."

"Please, Miss Swan," said Killian.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Duckling, Lord Baelfire has arrived, are you decent? If so, can you get indecent in a hurry?" asked Lawrence from the other side of the door.

"Just a moment, Lawrence," she said.

She whirled around to Killian. "Get under the bed," she hissed.

"You can't be serious," said Killian.

Emma scowled at him and shoved him to the floor. "You have to hide," he said urgently, her eyes alit with worry.

Killian looked up at her and saw the truth. This was a woman who had lost everything. For some reason, she felt compelled to protect him, as is she was afraid of losing him as well. Killian pulled himself underneath the bed.

Emma shuffled to the door and opened it, to reveal a richly dressed man, who was in no way as handsome as Killian, and of course, Lawrence.

Lawrence pushed the prince into the room. "I'll leave the two of you alone so that the two of you may get better acquainted. Have a fabulous evening." Then he closed the door.

Baelfire looked her up and down, licking his lips, clearly enjoying the spectacle. "You look ravishing, Emma Swan," he said, running a hand along her body.

Emma's stomach twisted into knots as he touched her. This was going to be a long night, especially with Killian hiding underneath the bed.

No. She had to get him out.

She suddenly didn't want him to hear her throwing herself at the prince. Never had she been more ashamed of her occupation than she was right now, with Balefire's hands caressing her body, his lips trailing kisses along her neck and chest.

_It felt wrong._

Emma stepped away from Baelfire. "Surely you must be famished, my lord," she said.

Balefire gaped at her. "Nothing that a taste of a delectable Swan won't cure," he said, huskily.

Emma cringed. The prince was certainly going to get his money's worth. His hands were back on her hips as he backed her up so her legs were against the bed.

As a celebrated courtesan, Emma was used to being in control. But this man was stripping her of her power, and of her choices. Emma laid a hand on his chest. "We have a whole night for that, my lord, but first you must eat and drink, otherwise you'll have no energy for other activities.

Baelfire leered at her, but then he stepped away. "You are quite right, Miss Swan," he said. "I'll need sufficient energy seeing as I plan to ravish you all night long."

Emma had heard these words, and others similar, a hundred times over, but hearing them from Lord Baelfire, with him shooting her lascivious glances, she wanted nothing more than to run. She thought of Killian's offer.

_You can be free._

The man had known her five minutes and he had already offered her freedom.

Whereas Lord Baelfire wanted to take everything from her.

Emma was suddenly overwhelmed. She felt faint.

There was one trick that had saved her from the worst of her clientele, and Emma knew she needed to use it.

She began to fan herself. "Is it suddenly too hot in here? I can hardly breathe."

Baelfire walked up to her. "Let me free you of that corset, Emma, then you'll be able to breathe," he said, his voice dripping with desire.

"No, no," said Emma, quickly, her voice rising, as she feigned hysteria, "I'm seeing stars. My whole body is on fire."

"I haven't begun touching you yet," said Baelfire, silkily.

"No, no. Oh, I'm going to be ill. You must leave immediately or you'll catch it. I'll give you tomorrow night, free of charge, but for now, I must rest. I want to be at my best for you. Lawrence," she cried, "Lawrence! Lawrence!"

Emma was really laying it on thick, but it needed to be done. She needed to get the prince out of the tower.

"What kind of man would I be if I left an ill woman all on her own?" asked Baelfire. "I can take care of you."

His eyes flashed, and a twinge of fear entered her heart. The man looked like his father, who had previously been the Dark One. She saw that malice and it scared the hell out of her.

"Lawrence!" she cried again, hoping that he would swoop in to rescue her.

-/-

Killian clenched his teeth, as he heard Emma's frantic voice. It was clear to him that it was a charade, but even so, the prince was clearly not falling for it. Any honorable man would leave and not attempt to take advantage of an incapacitated woman. Lord Baelfire was clearly not a man of honor.

The thought of Emma having to do this night after night made his heart ache. They had only known each other for a couple of hours, but Killian knew that there was already an unmistakable bond between them. Was it love at first sight?

He didn't know.

He'd never been in love before.

But he did know one thing

He wanted to protect her, to keep her safe, and to rescue her from this terrible way of living.

Killian bit the inside of his lip so heard that it drew blood. She had told him to hide.

He would obey her.

-/-

"Duckling!" said Lawrence as he burst through the door. "Are you and the prince in need of more refreshments?"

Emma let out a sigh of relief. "I feel ill," she said, "and it would be terribly unkind of me to spend the night with the prince when I am not at my best. I want him to have his money's worth after all."

"You must forgive Emma, my lord," said Lawrence. "She is of strong constitution, and hardly ever falls ill. This is a great misfortune. Please come back tomorrow night. You'll not have to pay again."

Lord Baelfire narrowed his eyes. "Well, if she truly is ill, I suppose I can return tomorrow. But I shall take my gold back."

"Of course, your grace," said Lawrence. "Come below and I will return it to you. We will allow Emma to get some rest so she can be the bright, bubbly and smoldering temptress that she is."

Baelfire turned to Emma and kissed her deeply.

Emma wanted nothing more than to knee him in the jewels, but she resisted the temptation, and thanked the heavens when he pulled away.

"I will see you tomorrow night," she cooed, her stomach twisting into knots at the thought.

"That you will, Miss Swan," he said before following Lawrence out of the room.

Emma slammed the door shut and locked it before hurrying to the bed. "You can come out now, Killian. It's safe."

Killian slid out from underneath the bed and before thinking about his actions, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

Emma had never felt safer in her entire life. Her walls began to crumble, and her disgust with Lord Baelfire manifested into tears, which she allowed to roll down her cheeks as Killian held her in her arms.

Here, in the circle of his arms, she felt something she had never felt before.

What was this feeling?

Love?

She'd never been in love before.

She was a courtesan, and courtesans couldn't fall in love.


	20. Day 17- LD Moulin Rouge Part 3

This is loosely based off the Elephant Love Medley scene, however, it turned out quite differently than I imagined it. There are some subtle references though, so i recommend listening to the Elephant Love Medley as you read this.

This story has taken a life of its own, and from here on out it will deviate a lot from Moulin Rouge. I'm thinking that there will be three more parts.

Enjoy.

-/-

"You should go," said Emma, pulling away from Killian and wiping her tears away.

"But you're upset," he said.

"I'll be fine," said Emma.

Killian just stared at Emma for a long moment. "You're lying. You're unhappy and you want to escape this place, and this life."

Emma blinked. How did he know?

"You're something of an open book, Emma Swan," he said. "An orphan can always recognize another orphan."

"Look, you don't know anything about me. I chose this life," said Emma.

"You may have chosen it, but only because it was better than the alternative. A life on the streets," said Killian. He reached out and took her hand. "I meant what I said earlier, you know. You can come with me. You can leave everything behind. This life. The Rouge. You can be free."

"You know nothing about me," she stammered.

"On the contrary," said Killian. "I think I understand you very well, or at least, given the chance I could. I felt it from the moment we met. We have a _real_ connection. You felt it too, just a few moments ago. Didn't you."

Emma sighed. "Even if I did, it wouldn't mean anything. I can't run off with you. I have other things to do. I need to find—" She trailed off.

"Tell me, and I'll do everything in my power to help you," said Killian.

"I've always wanted to fly away from here," she confessed. "I want to fine my family. I grew up alone. I didn't even have anything resembling a home, until Lawrence found me and brought me to the Rouge."

"Love has been all too rare in your life," whispered Killian.

Emma scoffed. "Love is just a game. That's the fist thing I learned as a courtesan."

Killian shook his head. "No. Emma. Love is hope. It's the most powerful magic of all. That's something I've learned sailing all over this realm."

"I suppose you're talking about King David and Queen Snow White," said Emma. "I've heard the stories. A princess was exiled, became a bandit, and fell in love with a prince, who was actually a shepherd. They found each other and together they fought against the Evil Queen and saved their Kingdome. All because of True Love."

"Yes, and they had a daughter. She was the product of True Love."

Emma rolled her eyes. She had stopped believing in love a long time ago. In fact, the concept was so foreign to her that she couldn't even recognize the sensation of it, blooming in her heart as Killian held her hand. It was akin to the feeling she'd felt when she'd been in his arms. It was overwhelming.

"A lot of good that did her," she said bitterly, trying to put up her walls and change the subject.

"Do you know what they named their daughter?" he asked.

"Mary Margaret," said Emma sarcastically.

"Emma," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"They named her Emma," he said.

"It's just a coincidence."

"Perhaps it is," said Killian, "but perhaps not. I could take you back, and you could find out. Open yourself up to the possibility of having hope, love, and a family."

"Why do you want to do this? We just met."

"The queen told me something a few years ago, when I first joined the navy. The king and queen have always been particularly fond of my brother. Anyway, the queen said that all happy endings begin with hope."

"And you think you can help me find my happy ending?"

"No one deserves a happy ending more than you do, Emma," said Killian. "It isn't fair that you have to live this life. You are a beautiful woman. You deserve a proper home and a family."

"I won't give into you," she whispered half-heartedly. "I barely know you."

"Try something knew, Emma," said Killian, moving his hand to caress her cheek. "It's called trust. I couldn't bear to leave you here in this place."

"Are you always this kind to strangers?" she asked.

"I'm a gentleman, and I believe in good form."

"And you want to be my hero, and save me from my fate?" she teased.

"If you would let me."

"You would leave me eventually," said Emma, standing up and walking across the room.

"No, I wouldn't," said Killian, standing up. He moved a step or two closer, but then stayed put, as if he could sense her need for space.

"I would drink all the rum on your ship," said Emma, trying to throw him off track.

Killian made a face. "You'd have to out drink sailors," he said, "and that is no easy task."

Emma smiled at him despite herself. There was something about him that felt safe, and she wanted to trust him. The word 'home' was calling to her like a siren. Maybe she could trust him. Maybe he really could help her find her family and … love.

She took a few steps and closed the distance between them. Her hands went to his shoulders. "Ever since I came to the Rouge, no man has offered me a choice," she whispered.

Killian looked down at her, his arms curling around her. "You've lived a life without choice, but now that can change, but only if you want it to."

"You'll stay with me until I've found what I'm looking for."

"Yes," said Killian, his breath tickling her skin.

She looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth. "I'll come with you," she said. "This is going to be bad for business though. For the Rouge."

"You don't owe them anything Emma," said Killian.

"I know."

"I'll return for you in half an hour," said Killian, taking a step back. "I just need to inform my Captain that we'll have a new passenger."

Emma smiled. "Wait," she said, grasping his shirt and pulling her to him. She kissed him softly, and oh so sweetly. "Thank you," she said, resting her forehead on his for a moment.

"Anything for you, Emma," he said. "I will return shortly." Then he left the room and Emma hurried to gather what little she had.

At least she would be free.


	21. Day 18- LD Moulin Rouge Part 4

"Duckling, what are you doing?"

Lawrence had come into the tower room to check on her. Emma turned from where she was tossing her few possessions in a bag. "I'm leaving," said Emma.

"What? You can't just leave," said Lawrence.

Emma didn't stop packing. "Of course I can," said Emma. "I don't owe you anything, and I certainly don't want to spend a night with Lord Baelfire."

"Duckling, you are the star of the Rouge!"

"I'm sure you can find someone to replace me," said Emma. "You know I never wanted this life."

Lawrence stared at her, jaw dropped. "Duckling, what has gotten into you? This place has been your home for five years. What about everything I've done for you. I've taken care of you. The other dancers and I have been your family."

"I met someone who reminded me that I deserve a proper home and a real family. He reminded me that I deserve more than this life. I'm going away from here, away from this kingdom and I'm going to find my happy ending."

"But what about Lord Baelfire? He could be your happy ending," said Lawrence.

"No," said Emma. She closed her bag. "Lawrence, you saved me from a life on the streets, and I am grateful for that, but I don't belong here. I've never belonged here, and I deserved better than this life." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Lawrence."

Then before he could say another word, she slipped out of the room and hurried down the tower steps.

Killian was waiting for her with a horse. She went up to him and kissed his cheek. "Let's go," she said, a little breathlessly.

"As you wish, my lady," he said, placing his hands on her hips and lifting her up onto the horse, before climbing on in front of her. She wrapped her hands around his waist, and he snapped the reins, and the horse cantered off into the dark streets of the town.

Fifteen minutes later they reached the docks. Killian helped her down, and looked her up and down, "As beautiful as you look, Emma, that dress may not be the best for a voyage at sea. I will obtain you some more comfortable clothing when we set sail, that is if you don't mind dressing as a sailor."

"I'm sure I can handle it," said Emma, squeezing his hand.

Killian grinned and found a passerby, paying him a silver coin to return it to the stables. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Emma grinned and took his arm. "We shall."

They walked up the gangplank and approached Captain Jones, who was at the helm.

"Brother, this is Miss Emma Swan, our new passenger," he said.

Liam smiled kindly. "Welcome aboard the _Jewel of the Realm_ Miss Swan. I am Captain Liam Jones. If you need anything, you need only ask."

"Thank you, Captain," said Emma, "and thank you for allowing me on your ship."

"Well, my brother here was quite insistent. He spun quite a tale about the most beautiful woman in all the realms longing to find her family. He said we were honor bound as gentlemen to rescue her."

Emma glanced at Killian, who was turning red. "I didn't say it like that, brother."

Liam grinned. "Forgive me, Miss Swan, I was toning it down. My brother can speak quite prettily when he so chooses."

It didn't escape Emma's notice when Killian kicked his brother. She smirked. "I am undeserving of such flattery, but I thank you all the same."

"Killian, who don't you escort this lovely lady to the Captain's Quarters. I will sleep below with the others."

Emma shook her head. "You don't have to do that, Captain," she said quickly.

"Nonsense. A fine lady deserves the best. We here, in King David's navy are gentlemen first and foremost."

Emma smiled. No man before had put her comfort before his own. That is, before she had met the Jones brothers. "Thank you," she said softly.

Killian took her hand and left her to the Captain's Quarters, opening the door for her as he did so. She smiled at him as she walked past him. "You really are a gentleman," she said.

"I would hate to be anything less, Miss Swan."

Emma laid her hands on his chest and pulled her to him. "Well, you should know that when a gentleman saves a lady, it is customary for the lady to thank him accordingly," she said, teasingly, her breath warm against his cheeks.

"You don't owe me anything. You deserve your freedom," he said.

Emma swayed closer. "I know, and I appreciate that. Now be quiet and kiss me," she said, covering his lips with her own and kissing him, chastely at first.

Killian was unresponsive for a moment before he kissed her back. One hand tangled itself in her hair, and the other one trailed along her side, coming to rest at the small of her back.

Emma pressed herself against his chest as she coaxed his mouth open and deepened the kiss. Her tongue trailed along his lower lip and she reveled sensation of kissing someone just because she wanted to do so.

She moaned as his lips slid against her own, wrapping her arms around him. Everything felt completely natural, and she never wanted it to end.

Finally they had to break the kiss to come up for air, but she still clung to him. He rested his forehead on hers. "Emma," he breathed, caressing the syllables of her name. "You should get some rest."

"I'm not tired," she said, moving to kiss him again.

He placed a finger on her lips and stepped away. "You've had a long night." He crossed the room and began rummaging through a trunk, removing a shirt and some breeches. "They'll be a little big, but I hope that they will be far more comfortable."

Emma took the clothes from him. "Thank you. You're welcome to stay and watch me change," she teased.

Killian's face turned bright red. "I will see you in the morning, Emma. Sleep well." He hesitated before kissing her forehead.

Emma's heart skipped a beat at the tender gesture. It was the first time in her life that she actually felt loves, and all because of a simple kiss on the forehead.

She fell asleep happily that night, and dreamed of finding her family at last.


	22. Day 19- LD Moulin Rouge Part 5

"Where is the Swan girl," demanded Lord Baelfire. He had come to the Rouge the following night, insistent on having his night with the kingdom's most celebrated courtesan.

"She left," stammered Lawrence.

"Where the hell did she go?" said Baelfire.

"I do not know. I apologize, my lord," said Lawrence.

"I'll have your establishment closed for this. I am the crown prince of this kingdom, and when I am promised something, I always get it." He spun on his heel and stormed out of the Rouge.

-/-

"Father!" said Baelfire, stomping into the throne room. "I need your help."

Rumple looked up from where he was sitting with Belle. "What is it, Bae?"

"I need to find a woman," he said.

"Surely you don't need your father's help for that, my handsome boy."

"The courtesan I paid for ran away. I need you to use your magic to help me find her."

"There are courtesans aplenty in our kingdom," said Rumple. "What makes this one so special?"

"I paid for her and therefore she belongs to me," said Baelfire. "Now help me find her."

Belle turned to Rumple. "Rumple, don't. Imagine what will happen to the poor girl when he finds her."

Baelfire glared at Belle. "You have no say in the matter," he shouted.

Rumple frowned. No one should ever speak to Belle that way. Not even his son, who had been such a sweet boy, but as he grew, he had changed. "What was her name, my boy?"

"Emma Swan."

Rumple's eyes widened. He recognized the name. That was the daughter of Snow White and King David. He knew his son better than anyone, and once he tired of the girl, he would dispense of her, and they'd have a war on their hands. That wouldn't do. Besides, his son needed to learn that he couldn't have everything he wanted just because he snapped his fingers. Rumple grinned. "Just remember, son. All magic comes with a price."

-/-

"Killian?" called Emma, emerging from the Captain's Quarters. "Killian?"

The sky was clear and blue, the sun shining bright. The ship swayed gently beneath her feet. Emma had never been sailing before. She took a few wobbly steps but then the ship jolted, going over a small wave. The movement threw off her balance, and Emma prepared herself for the impact of the deck.

It didn't come.

She felt two strong, familiar hands on her waist. She turned around only to meet Killian's bright blue eyes. "It might take you a day or two to get your sea-legs, Emma. Don't fret. I'll be here to catch you when you fall."

"My hero," she teased, fluttering her eyelashes. She moved a step closer, caressing his cheek with her palm. "Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning," he replied, nearly at a loss for words because of her proximity.

"I can see why you like being a naval officer so much. The sea is beautiful," she said with a small smile.

"It is very beautiful," he said, only he was looking at her, not the sea.

Emma would have replied had it not been for a cat call from one of the other sailors, followed by, "Perhaps the Lieutenant and his new friend need a little privacy, eh, men?"

Killian dropped his hands from her waist. His cheeks burned. "Forgive me, my lady," he said.

Emma couldn't help it, really, she laughed for the first time in ages, as she took in the mocking expressions of the other officers, and Killian's flushed cheeks. She had never felt so free in her entire life, out here, on the open seas, with Killian Jones.

Her laughter bubbled out of her like beautiful music, and Killian closed his eyes to further cherish the sound.

"Jones," said one of the officers, coming up and breaking the spell of the moment. "The captain needs you."

Killian's eyes snapped open, and his gaze flew to Emma, who was still laughing. He smiled despite himself. She was even more beautiful when she was smiling, and he wanted nothing more than to make her keep smiling and revel in her joy, but duty called. "Forgive me, Miss Swan," he said with a slight bow, before turning and heading towards the helm.

Emma watched him walk away before heading over to the railing of the ship. She sighed and looked out over the water. She wondered how far they were from Snow and David's kingdom.

From what possibly might be her home.

-/-

"So, brother, you've finally fallen in love," said Liam.

"Excuse me?" asked Killian, lowering the sextant.

"With Miss Emma Swan. You love her don't you?"

"I've only known her for five days, brother," said Killian a bit nervously.

"You'd be surprised how quickly one can fall in love. I think she cares for you as well," said Liam, smiling at his younger brother.

"She deserves better than me," said Killian, looking out to see, "Especially if she really is the lost princess."

"Things like that don't matter in our kingdom. Our King was a shepherd, and our Queen was a bandit. Keep an open mind, brother. Everyone deserves to have True Love, and if it turns out that this is what is between you and Emma, then nothing else will matter."

"Do you really think she could ever love me?"

"I really do, Killian. You're an honorable man, and you are doing everything you can to bring her home. You're not bad looking, either. You take after your brother," he said with a wink.

Killian nudged him. "We'll reach home in a day or so," said Killian, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Aye. Why don't you tell Miss Swan? I'm sure she will be happy to know that she doesn't have to stay on the ship much longer."

"You can handle things without me?" asked Killian, trying to keep the eagerness from his voice.

Liam smiled indulgently. "I'll be just fine. Go to her."

-/-

"Emma?" said Killian after knocking on the door.

"Come in," he heard her say, weakly.

Killian opened the door to find Emma lying down on the bed.

Killian crossed the room, concern etched in his features. "What's wrong."

Emma looked up at him, a small smile on her pale face. "Oh, nothing. I'm just a bit seasick."

"Can I get anything for you?" asked Killian quickly.

Emma shook her head, sat up, and patted the space beside her. "Sit with me, " she said, "I'm sure it will make me feel a lot better."

Killian did so, and Emma leaned in against his chest and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. "So, did you need something in particular?"

"I thought you would like to know that we will reach the kingdom tomorrow."

"Oh good," she said. "I'll be glad to get off this boat. I think it might take a while to get used to sailing."

"You've managed beautifully," he said.

Emma snuggled into his chest, and pulled his arms around her. "Thank you," she said, and Killian understood that she was thanking him for so much more than his simple compliment.

Killian rested his chin on her head and pulled her closer to him, reveling in the sensation of holding her in his arms. He could spend a lifetime in this position and it would never be enough.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the comfortable silence, until Emma fell asleep.

When her breathing evened out, Killian got up and tucked her beneath the blankets. She looked like an angel, and Killian hoped that one day she would be _his_ angel. He leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead. "Sleep well, love," he said, before backing out of the room slowly.


	23. Day 20- LD Moulin Rouge Part 6

"There is someone here to see you, your majesties," said Grumpy.

"And who might that be?" asked Snow.

"Lord Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin's son," replied the dwarf.

"Send him in," said David, with a wave of his hand.

"What could he possibly want," asked Snow, when Grumpy was gone. "He is a rather unpleasant fellow, and he is not very fond of our kingdom."

David took Snow's hand. "There is only one way to find out," he said, watching the door, which flew open a few minutes later as Lord Baelfire strode into the room.

"Is she here?" demanded Baelfire without ceremony.

"Who?" said Snow.

Balefire threw up his hands in exasperation. "Your daughter. She should have arrived by now."

Snow frowned.

David stood up. "Our daughter has been gone these twenty-one years, and it is very cruel of you to mock us."

"Your daughter is alive, and according to my father, she is should have arrived by now. She is a passenger on one of your ships, the _Jewel of the Realm._"

"The _Jewel_ has been on a diplomatic voyage this past month. They are scheduled to return within a day or so. I hardly see how this is any of your business."

"Your daughter is on board, and I have paid for her. As a prince I demand diplomatic services and a room in your castle while I wait for her to arrive."

"You paid for her?" asked Snow, trying to hide how hopeful she was that her daughter might be alive.

"Your daughter has been a courtesan in my kingdom these past five years. A week ago, I paid for her, and she ran away. When she returns, I shall take her as my wife. Do not worry. I shall allow her to visit you often, and this will only strengthen the alliance between our two kingdoms."

Tears began to form in the corners of Snow's eyes. If what Baelfire said was true, then her beloved daughter had been forced to grow up alone, on the streets, until she was forced to take up a dishonorable occupation in order to survive. The thought of Emma having to subject herself to such a lifestyle was heartbreaking.

David saw his wife's distress, and in order to prevent Baelfire from continuing n this topic, he said, "Grumpy will show you to a chamber. You are welcome to stay for the night. As far as Emma is concerned, if, she is indeed alive, we will sort that out later."

"Very well," said Baelfire, following the dwarf out of the room.

"Could Emma really be alive?" asked Snow.

"He has no reason to lie," said David. "We will have to wait."

"We've been waiting for twenty-one years. If she is alive, we mustn't let the prince take her away from us. Not again."

"We won't. Let's retire for the night. Perhaps we will have news in the morning."

Snow nodded, but she knew that she wouldn't sleep that night, not with the hope that her daughter was alive.

-/-

"That is the castle," said Killian, pointing out over the water. His other arm was around Emma's waist, and she was nestled against his side, head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you really think that I could be the lost princess?" asked Emma.

"I do," said Killian. "You have the king's eyes, and you are as beautiful as your mother, even more so, in my humble opinion."

Emma flushed. "I'm nervous," she finally admitted. "What if I'm not who you think I am, and if I am, what if they don't want me?"

Killian kissed her temple. "Emma, if you are not the lost princess, you will have a home with me. I won't leave you. And if you are, they are your parents. They have been searching for you for twenty-one years. They will be overjoyed to be reunited with you."

"Thank you," whispered Emma, looking out to sea.

Killian's arm tightened around her as the ship pulled up by the dock. Liam called for the anchor to be dropped. "Emma, do not be afraid, I will be right by your side."

"Good," she said.

-/-

"Captain Jones has arrived with his lieutenant and a beautiful young woman," said Grumpy.

"Send them in immediately," said Snow.

"As you wish," said Grumpy, "By the way, she has Charming's eyes, and your chin, Snow." Grumpy grinned before bowing and leaving the throne room.

A few moments later, Captain Jones entered the room, sweeping onto a low bow. Lieutenant Jones stood slightly behind his brother, a beautiful woman with piercing green eyes and golden hair clinging to his arm. "Your majesties, may I present to you, Miss Emma Swan."

Snow knew the moment she saw her that she was indeed her daughter. Her heart was filled with a joy she hadn't experienced since she had held her newborn in her arms. Snow stood up and ran to meet her daughter. "Emma, you finally found your way home."

Killian stepped aside so as to allow the Queen to embrace her daughter.

Emma was stiff for a moment, but in the Queen's arms she felt safe and at home, just like she did with Killian Jones. "Mother?" she said.

"Yes, Emma. It's me. I'm your mother," tears were streaming down Snow's face.

David had come up to join them, "And I am your father," he said. "Welcome home, Emma, at last."

He pulled the two women into his arms, and the three of them stood there for what seemed like hours, until a cruel voice interrupted them.

"Ah, a happy family reunion," said Baelfire, standing in the doorway.

Emma flinched at the familiar voice. He had followed her here.

David stepped up to meet the prince, pushing his newly reunited family behind him. "You are not taking my daughter away," he said.

Baelfire ignored him and went up to Emma, who was still in her mother's arms.

"Miss Swan, we never had our night together. I paid for you, and a lady shouldn't back out on her word. You don't look ill to me," he said, caressing her cheek.

Emma flinched at the contact, but lifted her chin defiantly. "Lawrence gave you back your gold. I owe you nothing."

She stepped away from her mother, and slapped away Baelfire's hand.

A few feet away, Killian's hand moved to the hilt of his sword. Liam laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "The King and Queen will handle this," said Liam.

"Now, Emma, we had an agreement," said Baelfire, "But do not worry. We shall marry and everything will be settled. Do not fret. I will allow you to visit your newly found parents quite often. Of course, you will not be allowed to see the naval officer, ever again."

Emma glared at him. "I'm not going to marry you," she said. "That's not how it works."

"Ah, but it is. The young courtesan turned princess needs a suitor, and since I have paid the price, I am entitled to that position. Besides, you won't do any better than me. I am the son of the Dark One, crown prince to the kingdom that has been your home for the past twenty-one years. Don't worry, it will be worth your while, after all, we'll get to do this whenever we please," he said, leering at her form, before pulling her in for a kiss.

The sound of swords being drawn rang throughout the throne room.

David had drawn his, but Killian beat him to it. Emma pulled away from Balefire and slapped him across the face.

Then Killian stepped up, putting his blade to the prince's throat. "You will never lay a finger on Emma again."

Balefire smirked, his eyes gleaming. "And who is going to stop me? A penniless naval officer? I can have you killed with a snap of my fingers."

"No," said David, and his blade joined Killian's near his throat. "I am the King, and you will not come near my daughter again. Whatever happened in the past, Emma does not belong to you, and you will leave this kingdom immediately."

Balefire stepped back and drew his own sword. "Not until I have what is mine, and if you refuse me, you will have a war on your hands. Now is keeping your precious daughter really worth starting a war?"

David glowered at Baelfire. "Emma is worth an entire kingdom, this entire realm, and you are undeserving of my daughter."

Emma stared at her father, unused to feeling like she was actually worth something.

"Your daughter sold herself for money," said Baelfire, with a cruel grin at Emma. "She is undeserving of me, but I have always been generous. Come now, Miss Swan, and you shall be a princess of the kingdom where you actually spent your life. That is where you belong."

Emma scowled at the prince, and took a few angry steps toward him, grabbing Killian's sword from his as she did. Emma had never used a sword before, but the adrenaline was pumping through her veins. Her sword slashed against Baelfire's cheek, before he parried the blow.

"I do not, nor will I ever, belong to you, you despicable cad," she said, striking him again.

Baelfire moved to strike her, but she deflected the blow with a skill that was surprising. She was the daughter of King David, after all, and he had conquered a dragon.

The duel went on for a few moments until Emma managed to knock Baelfire to his feet. She pressed her blade against his throat. "Leave now," she snarled, "and I'll spare your miserable life."

"You will live to regret this Emma," said Baelfire, raising his hands. In surrender "You could have had a prince, and now all you have is a penniless sailor."

"Killian Jones is twice the man you'll ever be. He saved me from an awful life and brought me home to my family. He actually respects and values me, and I love him. Now get out, or your blood will stain this marble floor."

Baelfire turned on his heel. "You'll have a war on your hands," he said, quickly leaving the throne room.

Emma dropped the blade. She felt Killian's hand on her shoulder, and she turned and threw herself into his arms.

Snow and David looked on in awe at the amazing woman their daughter had become. Of course, it hurt that they had not been able to raise her, but they were so incredibly overjoyed that they were reunited after all these years.

Snow stepped up to her daughter and the lieutenant. "Killian," she said, "thank you for bringing my daughter home. David and I will never be able to thank you enough."

"I would do anything for your daughter, and this kingdom, Your Highness," said Killian, inclining his head.

David stepped up and clapped the young man on the shoulder. "A promotion is in order," he said with a smile.

Emma looked from her parents to Killian. Having a family and a home was a novelty. But she looked forward to getting used the security. She looked at the people that she had just met, and she knew she already loved them. She had finally found her parents, and it was all thanks to the wonderful man that was standing beside her.

A man that she loved more than words could express.

_She was home._


	24. Day 21- Pirates & Prejudice

Enjoy Captain Swan at the Netherfield Ball.

**-/-**

Emma scanned the drawing room for Mr. Cassidy, but she did not spot him. Tinker Bell spoke to Mr. Cassidy's friend Mr. Booth who said; "I doubt that business in London would have called him away had it not been for a certain gentleman."

Here his gaze turned to the proud Mr. Jones.

Emma huffed in annoyance. She had never thought that a fear of Mr. Jones would keep Mr. Cassidy from breaking his promise to her. Now she would be alone for the evening while she watched her sister Mary with Mr. Nolan all evening.

It was not an unwelcome sight, per se. She loved that Mary was happy. Mr. Nolan was an agreeable sort of fellow. He was very kind, very handsome and very charming.

However, his friend, Mr. Jones was appalling. From the moment she had met him, Emma did not like him. She remembered the conversation she had overheard during that first assembly.

-/-

_"Jones, I will not have you standing here in a stupid manner. I must have you dance," Mr. Nolan said._

_"Your sister Regina is occupied," said Mr. Jones, "and you are dancing with the only other agreeable girl in the room."_

_"Mary is the most beautiful creature in Hertfordshire, is she not?_

_"She smiles too much," said Mr. Jones, "but I will grant you that she is very pretty."_

_"What about her sister, Emma. Look, she is sitting just over there. She is very pretty too. I daresay she would make a very agreeable dance partner."_

_Mr. Jones looked over to Emma. "She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me. Go back to Mary, and enjoy her smiles. I will be just fine by myself."_

_Mr. Nolan shook his head. "Very well, Jones." Then he wondered off to find Mary._

_Unbeknownst to Mr. Nolan and Mr. Jones, Emma had heard the entire exchange._

_She laughed at it, at the time, but she could not help but feel injured by Mr. Jones' disparaging remark. However, she spent the rest of the evening with her dear friend Ruby Lucas laughing about the follies of the pompous Killian Jones._

_-/-_

Emma was not formed for ill humor, so she did not allow her disappointment about Mr. Cassidy's absence to linger. Instead she went of in search for dear Ruby, whom she had not seen in a week, and shared her grief. Afterwards they were able to observe Mr. Whale, who was a rather awkward dancer. And though Ruby did not say so, Emma knew that her dear friend had a soft spot for the man, and would likely say yes if he decided to ask for her hand.

Emma shared a dance with Mr. Whale, who trod on her feet several times, and then she was recued by an officer, with whom she talked of Mr. Cassidy, who was, indeed, well liked among the officers. When those dances were over, she returned to Ruby.

They were gossiping about various tidbits told to them by Tinker Bell, when a very solemn Mr. Jones approached them

"Miss Swan," said Mr. Jones, looking a touch nervous beneath his stony façade, "would you do me the honor of dancing the next set with me?"

Emma was so surprised by his application that she found herself accepting. Mr. Jones bowed and walked away immediately and would return for her when the dancing recommenced.

Emma turned to Ruby who was grinning slyly at her. "I daresay you will find him very agreeable," she teased.

"That would be a great misfortune," declared Emma, "For I have since determined that he is the most disagreeable man in all of England. I do not know why I agreed."

"Well, he is very handsome," said Ruby.

"Indeed he is, and I think he knows it too," said Emma.

When Mr. Jones came to collect her, Ruby winked and cautioned Emma to keep an open mind and not let her fancy for Mr. Cassidy blind her to them merits of Mr. Jones.

Emma and Mr. Jones took their place in the line, and Emma noted the surprised faces of the other guests. Mary and Mr. Nolan were a few places down the line, and her sister flashed her a reassuring smile before the set began.

Neither Emma nor Mr. Jones spoke for some time, and Emma imagined that the two dances would be spent in utter silence, but then decided it would be more fun to force her companion to converse with her. "This dance is one of my favorites," she said.

Mr. Jones mumbled some sort of reply and then fell silent again.

Emma smirked at her companion. "It is your turn to speak now, Mr. Jones. I talked about the dance. Perhaps you could talk about the size of the room or the number of couples."

"Miss Swan, you only need tell me what you wish for me to say and it shall be said."

Emma felt her cheeks grow warm. "That reply will do for present. Now we may be silent."

Apparently though, Mr. Jones could rise to a challenge. "So, Miss Swan, do you talk as a rule when dancing?"

"Sometimes. It would be rather awkward to spend an entire half hour in complete silence. So it is sometimes appropriate to arrange mundane conversations, so that one only has to say as little as possible."

"Are you consulting your own feelings, or gratifying mine?" he challenged.

Emma smiled. "Both," she replied archly, "You and I, we understand each other. We are each accustomed to being alone and unsociable, saying as little as possible, unless we expect to say something that will amaze the whole room."

"That is hardly an accurate depiction of your character, Miss Swan," he said, "however, you seem to think that it bears a striking resemblance to my own."

"You are somewhat of an open book," she teased.

He made no reply.

At length he asked if Emma and her sisters walked to Meryton often.

"We do," said Emma, "and when you and Mr. Nolan met us the other day we were forming a new acquaintance."

Mr. Jones frowned. "Mr. Cassidy can be very agreeable when it suits him. He is very capable of making acquaintances. Whether he is capable of keeping them is less certain."

"I heard that he lost you good favor some time ago," said Elizabeth.

"That he did," said Mr. Jones, looking desirous of changing the subject.

But Emma could not take pity on him. "He will sure to feel the loss for the rest of his life. You once said that your good opinion once lost is lost forever. You are caution, I hope, in forming an ill opinion of others."

"I am," he said.

"And you are never blinded by duty and honor?"

"I should hope not," said Mr. Jones. "Tell me, Miss Swan, what is the purpose of such questions."

"Merely an illustration of your character. I am trying to understand you."

"I thought I was an open book," he said.

"Yes, but the ink is smeared in some places, and if I do not take your likeness now, I may never again have such an opportunity."

Here he smiled at her. "I hope, Miss Swan, to present you with every opportunity to understand my character."

Emma blushed again, and said no more. She was thankful when the dances ended and she could escape Mr. Jones.

No sooner was she free of Mr. Jones, when she was approached my Miss Regina Nolan. "Miss Swan," she said, "I heard you are quite fond of Mr. Cassidy. I would not grow attached. He treated our dear Mr. Jones very poorly."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "He did?"

"Oh yes. I do not know the particulars, but I can assure you that Mr. Jones is a far better man than that_person_."

"You are certainly entitled to your own opinion," said Emma, but that does not mean that I must share it."

Regina sneered. "Forgive my interference. It was kindly meant." Then she swept away.

Emma went out in search of Mary, whom she had charged with the responsibility of asking Mr. Nolan about Mr. Cassidy.

Mary met her with a smile, glowing with happiness. She had spent mot of the evening by Mr. Nolan's side, and she could not be happier.

Emma took her sister's hand. "I want to know what you have learned of Mr. Cassidy."

"Mr. Nolan does not know their entire history, but he assures me that Mr. Cassidy treated Mr. Jones very poorly in the past. Mr. Nolan vouches for the good form of his friend and swears that he is a gentleman of the highest order."

"But Mr. Nolan does not know Mr. Cassidy himself?"

Mary shook her head.

"Of course, he would be loyal to his friend, and I do not doubt Mr. Nolan's sincerity. His ignorance must be forgiven."

"Emma, perhaps you have been to hasty in your judgment of Mr. Jones. He is Mr. Nolan's closest friend and that cannot be overlooked."

"Perhaps he is only agreeable to people he deems his equals, but is no matter to me, since he and I will never like each other. Let us talk no more of this. I want to hear about your evening with dear Mr. Nolan."

So Emma spent the rest of the evening watching her dear sister with Mr. Nolan. He was so enamored with her and it was a pleasant sight to behold. On occasion, Emma did notice Mr. Jones' eyes on her, and she wondered if Mr. Jones appraised her for the sole purpose of finding fault.

She did not realize, as Ruby Lucas had surmised, that Mr. Jones was actually quite fond of her.

Ignorance, in this case, was better, though, for Emma would not know the first thing about being loved by a man such as Killian Jones.


	25. Author's Note

Days 22-31 are all 10 parts of a Captain Swan Proposal story, which I have uploaded separately.

Thank you for reading!


	26. Day 32- The Stranger

When Emma first arrives in Storybrooke, she meets Killian Jones, a bartender at the Rabbit Hole.

-/-

"My, my, my, I don't think this cell has ever seen such beauty," said an unfamiliar voice.

Emma looked up from her bunk to the man sitting in the other cell. Her heart skipped a beat. _Damn, he's handsome,_ she thought. Even more handsome than Graham, who was no slouch.

The man was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a red button up shirt and a black vest. His dark hair was a bit messy from a night in the jail cell, and he was staring at her with impossibly blue eyes.

"Do you have a name, beautiful?" he asked.

Emma bit her lip. She shouldn't tell him her name. She was leaving as soon as she got out of this cell. However, she felt an inexplicable pull towards him, and before she could stop herself she said, "Swan. Emma Swan."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," said the man with a grin.

"Thanks, I guess," said Emma, averting her eyes.

"So, you are Henry's mother?" asked an older man, coming into the station and pouring some coffee. "He must be so grateful to have you back in his life."

"Actually, I'm leaving Storybrooke as soon as possible."

"That's a pity, love," said the man in the cell. "And I was going to ask you to join me for a drink."

"Killian," said Graham, "If I let you out, you have to promise to behave."

The man called Killian looked up at the Sherriff. "You know that I don't make promises I can't keep."

Graham sighed. "Just be good, Jones," he said, unlocking the cell.

Killian stood up left the cell. "Thanks, mate, and how long are you going to keep this lovely lady locked up? If it's for another night, she might want some company."

Emma flushed at his blatant innuendo.

"Just leave," said Graham.

"Fine," but before he did, he turned toward Emma. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Swan. I certainly hope I see you again." Then he turned on his heel and left the station.

"Who's that," asked Emma with interest after he left.

"Killian Jones. He's a bartender at the Rabbit Hole."

"Oh, well speaking of bars, I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf," said Emma.

"A wolf? Looks like Regina's drinks are a little stronger than you might think, Miss Swan," said Graham.

"Yeah, well, I can handle my liquor. Just let me go, and I'll be out of your hair."

Just then Regina came in, looking worried. "Graham. Henry has run away again." She spotted Emma. "What are you doing here? Do you know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him since last night. I've got a pretty good alibi, but if you let me go, I'll help you find him."

Regina sighed. She was desperate. "Fine."

-/-

"I thought you were leaving?" said a voice behind her.

Emma whirled around to face Killian Jones. "I am leaving, after I find Henry and take him back to his mother."

Killian smiled. "You know, I believe I saw the boy at the playground. It's near the docks. I could show you."

"Fine," said Emma, "Let's go."

Killian held out his hand, and she just stared at it.

"Tyr something new, darling," he said. "It's called trust."

Emma grabbed his hand just to shut him up.

-/-

Killian hung back and watched Emma as she conversed with her son. There was something special about her, and he hoped that she wouldn't just leave. The boy needed her.

Henry Mills was a clever lad. Killian had only spoken with him a handful of times, but he liked him well enough. The boy was the loner type, and he deserved to be with his mother, with his family. Killian Jones knew what it was like to grow up alone, having been abandoned by his own parents.

Emma took Henry's hand and the two walked towards him. "Thank you for helping me find Henry," said Emma.

"No problem," said Killian, "You alright lad?"

Henry grinned up at him. "I'm fine, now that Emma decided to stay."

"You're staying in town?"

"For a week," said Emma. "Hey, after I take Henry home, why don't you meet me at the Rabbit Hole at 7:00. I'll buy you a drink to thank you for finding Henry."

"I'd be honored, Miss Swan. See you later tonight. Goodbye, lad."

"Bye, Mr. Jones," said Henry.

-/-

After Emma booked a room at Granny's she freshened up a bit before heading out to go to the Rabbit Hole. It had been a long time since she'd voluntarily had a drink with a man. In fact, she hadn't really spent any time with a man since she was 17, besides the men she tracked down as a bail bonds person, or her quick one night stands.

She tried to convince herself that this was just to thank him for helping her find Henry. It had been a long time since anyone had helped her without expecting anything in return.

Emma entered the dimly lit bar only to see Killian already sitting at the bar. Emma walked up to him. "Hey," she said sitting on the stool beside him.

"Hello, Swan," said Killian. "You look lovely."

Emma felt her cheeks heat up. "So you spend most nights here?" she asked quickly.

"Aye, but you are far better company than the usual crowd, and it's nice to have a night off every so often."

"So, what do you do when you're not here?" asked Emma, doing her best to ignore his compliments.

"Well, as you might have guessed, I often end up at the Sherriff's station, but otherwise I spend my time at the docks. It's very peaceful there."

Emma smiled. She understood that. After spending two years in Tallahassee she'd come to love the ocean. It was one of the few constants in her life.

"Well, enough about me. Let's talk about you. What will you have?"

"Rum," said Emma.

Killian grinned. "I've always appreciated a lass that can hold her liquor. Flynn, the lady would like some rum, and double that."

"Coming right up, boss," said Flynn, pouring two doubles of rum and sliding them down the bar.

"So, Swan, what's your story?"

"It isn't very interesting," said Emma, taking a sip of rum.

"On the contrary, I bet it's fascinating," said Killian.

Emma looked away and continued to drink her rum. She felt Killian's eyes on her. Why did he care, anyway? No man was ever interested in getting to know her, which had suited her just fine in the past. But Killian Jones was different. It scared her.

Emma drained her glass. "Look, I'm kind of tired," said Emma. "Thanks for helping me find Henry."

"Have I done something wrong?" asked Killian, looking concerned.

"No," said Emma quickly. "I just need to get some sleep. Jail cell bunks aren't very comfortable."

"No, they aren't," said Killian. "I can attest to that."

"Yeah," said Emma. She opened her wallet, but Killian laid a hand on her wrist. She stiffened at the contact.

"It's on me," said Killian.

"But I wanted to buy you a drink," said Emma.

"Your company was thanks enough," said Killian. "Goodnight Swan."

"Goodnight Killian," said Emma, smiling slightly and putting her wallet back in her purse. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Looking forward to it, love."


	27. Day 33- Will You Go To The Reception

Anonymous: It's Rumbelle's wedding and Killian is not attending because he keeps thinking about Milah. It takes Emma to finally accept her feelings to get him to attend as her date.

-/-

"You missed the ceremony," said Emma. She had entered the Captain's Quarters without knocking.

Killian was sitting at his desk, his fingers tracing over an old piece of parchment. He didn't say anything.

Emma moved to stand behind Killian and peered over his shoulder. "Is that Milah?" she asked, gesturing to the woman in the picture.

"Yes," said Killian.

"She was very beautiful," said Emma.

"Yes, she was," said Killian softly. He looked up at Emma, who was frowning. "Are you jealous, love?"

"No," said Emma quickly. "Of course not. It this why you missed the ceremony? Because you were thinking about happened with you, Gold, and Milah?" She wasn't upset, but she did sound worried.

"Milah was my first love. She was also Rumplestiltskin's first. Now he's happily married to his True Love and I can't help but envy him."

Emma frowned. She and Killian still hadn't talked about his failed attempt at True Love's Kiss. Actually, they hadn't done much talking about their feelings at all. They'd had a new curse to break and a witch to defeat. This was one of the first calm days they'd had in weeks. Emma laid a hand on his shoulder. "Can we talk?"

"Certainly," said Killian, "It's about bloody time."

Emma pulled up a second chair. "Killian," she said.

Killian blinked. She rarely used his given name.

"You have to know that I care about you, especially after everything we've been through."

Killian sighed. He did know that, and he was grateful because he knew how hard it was for Emma to let people in. However, he also knew that she didn't love him. The failed True Love's Kiss had proved that. While he knew that he would always remain by Emma's side, it hurt that he couldn't have with her what Snow and Charming had. Or what Rumple and Belle Had. Hell, even Regina had it with her outlaw.

Emma laid her hand on his. "You came back for me. You helped me save my family. That means the world to me," said Emma.

"Does that surprise you?" asked Killian.

Emma shook her head. "No. You've proven over and over again that you would do anything for me and for my family. No one has ever done that before. I never thought that anyone would love me the way you do. I've never felt good enough for anyone."

"Emma," said Killian, squeezing her hand in his. "You are all that I want. You're it for me. I'll never leave your side, even if we aren't—"

"Aren't what?" asked Emma.

"True Love," said Killian.

"What makes you think that?" said Emma.

"When I kissed you, your memories didn't come back," said Killian sadly.

Emma couldn't help it, really. She laughed.

Killian frowned at her. "Emma, love. I fail to see the humor in the situation."

"True Love's Kiss doesn't work on memory loss," said Emma with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"David didn't tell you?"

"He certainly did not," said Killian, sounding bitter.

"My mom took a potion to forget my dad, because they couldn't be together, and her memories of him were to painful. Gold gave her a potion that erased David from her memories. She was miserable. Later, David found her again, and tried to kiss her. She punched him."

"I always knew your mother was a tough lass," said Killian.

"Killian, I don't know if we're True Love, but I do know that I care about you. I might even love you. I want to see where this goes."

Killian's eyes lit up. "You do?"

"Yes," said Emma. "I'm the Savior, and the next curse or villain might come along any day now. Mary Margaret and David have told me over and over to enjoy the good moments in between the bad ones. The truth is that ever since you came back on your ship, almost all of my good moments have happened with you. I don't want to lose that."

Killian grinned. "I can assure you, love, I am not so easy to get rid of."

"Good," said Emma. "Now, will you come to reception with me? It will be fun."

"I'd be honored, Emma."

"Good. I brought some clothes for you to wear. It's a wedding reception, and the leather won't do."

"I thought you liked the pirate garb" Killian teased.

Emma blushed. "I never said that," said Emma. She handed him black slacks, a red dress shirt, a black tie, and some black dress shoes. "Just get dressed. I'll wait outside."

"As you wish, my lady," said Killian.

Emma smiled and left the cabin.

Fifteen minutes later Killian came out of the cabin. Emma's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. "You clean up good," she said softly.

"I'm glad you approve," said Killian, invading her personal space. "Have I said how beautiful you look in that dress?"

Emma flushed. Mary Margaret had helped her pick out a form fitting red dress for the wedding. If the way Killian was looking at her was any indication, it was very flattering indeed. "Thanks," she said.

Killian cupped her cheek with his hand. "If I kissed you now, would your reaction be closer to the first time of the second time?"

"The first," said Emma, a bit breathily.

His lips were on hers within seconds. Emma moaned as his lips moved against hers. He took advantage of the opportunity and deepened the kiss. He plundered her mouth and their lips, teeth and tongues clashed together. Emma wrapped his arms around her neck and pressed herself against him.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. It was the definition of a perfect moment.

"That was—" said Killian, after the separated.

"Definitely not a one time thing," supplied Emma.

"Good," said Killian. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," said Emma, slipping her hand into his.


	28. Day 34- Midnight

ihaveagreatmemoryithink: Back in the Enchanted forest. Charming catches Hook sneaking in to Emma's room.

-/-

"Hi Captain," said Henry. He and Emma were heading towards the courtyard when they happened upon Killian in the corridor.

"Hello, young sir," said Killian with a smile. "Where are the two of you off to at such a late hour?"

"It's a full moon, and Mom promised to take me riding," said Henry excitedly. "Would you like to come with us?"

"I'd love to lad, but I actually have a task to complete for David."

Emma grinned at him. "So you're my father's errand boy now?"

"Anything for the man I might one day call father-in-law," he shot back teasingly.

Emma flushed. She and Killian were a long ways off from marriage, but Killian knew that joking about it was a sure way to get a rise out of her, and despite what he said in Neverland, Killian actually quite fancied her _when_ she was yelling at him. Well, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction this time.

Henry rolled his eyes. "You guys can flirt later. Let's go, Mom."

"Okay," said Emma. But first she went up to Killian, grabbed his hand, and leaned in and whispered, "Come to my room at midnight."

"As you wish, m'lady," he said, brushing his lips across hers lightly.

Henry made a gagging noise. Emma sighed. "I'm coming," said Emma. She put her arm around Henry. "You know, one day you'll get a girlfriend, and then I'll get to tease you."

"Yes, but you'll always have the cheesy pirate captain," said Henry.

Killian grinned as he watched Emma and Henry walk away. He'd been worried at first, as had Emma, that Henry wouldn't be supportive of their relationship.

However, Henry was now their biggest supporter. After all, their True Love's kiss had broken the Witch's curse, and Henry Mills was a firm believer in happy endings and True Love.

They had all come back to the Enchanted Forest a month ago. Emma and Killian's relationship was by no means a secret, but they were trying to be discreet, what with Snow, David, Henry and Neal all under the same roof.

Besides, neither one of them could deny that they loved the thrill of sneaking around.

-/-

Emma looked at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter past midnight. Where the hell was Killian. He was never late.

-/-

Killian hurried down the shadowy corridor. Emma was waiting for him. He was a few rooms away from Emma's bedchamber when he heard footsteps coming from the other direction. Killian cursed softly. He hoped it was a dwarf or a servant, but as luck would have it, it was David.

"Jones," asked David. "What are you doing down here?" But then David seemed to remember where they were. "You're not going where I think you're going, are you?" asked the royal, his eyebrow raised.

Killian attempted, and failed, to look scandalized. "Of course not."

"You're a lousy liar Jones, but I'll humor you. How about a nightcap?"

Killian knew there was only one correct answer. He cursed softly again. David was doing this on purpose. "Fine," said Killian.

David grinned, and he and Killian headed down to the study.

David poured a glass of rum and a glass of whiskey, handing the first to Killian. "So you wrapped up tonight's business rather quickly. Thank you."

"It was no problem, David," said Killian. "I'm not averse to serving an honorable king."

"And it had nothing to do with Emma," said David with a smile.

"It always does," said Killian, smiling back.

"I know. Thank you. She deserves that after everything she's been through."

"She deserves a lot better than me," said Killian.

"You're good for her," said David. "I really mean that. True Love isn't easy, but it is the best thing in the world, and once you find it, it can never be replaced. If I had to pick anyone to be my daughter's True Love, well, I guess I'm glad that it's you."

"Thank you, David," said Killian. "Your blessing means a lot."

David held up his glass. "To Emma," he said.

Killian clinked his glass with David's. "Aye, to Emma."

Killian drained the rest of his rum and David finally took pity on him. "You can go to her now," said David.

Killian blinked.

"Just don't keep her up too late. We've a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Killian winked. "I make no promises, mate."

"Don't make me chop off your other hand, Hook," warned David.

Killian just grinned and walked out of the room, hurrying down the corridor towards Emma's bedchamber. It was already a quarter past midnight.

-/-

When Emma opened the door, there was a frown on her face, and Killian wanted nothing more than to kiss it away. "I apologize, love. Your father intercepted me."

Emma sighed and pulled him into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. "David saw you?"

"Yes. We had a nightcap. He insisted."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Killian pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, love, but I am eager to make it up to you."

"I'm sure you are," said Emma with a raised brow.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Emma," said Killian, trailing kissing along her jaw before their mouths met in a searing kiss that left Emma weak in the knees and clinging to him.

"You're definitely on the right track to earning my forgiveness," teased Emma.

"Well, then, I had better make the most of our time together, my love," he said, trailing a line of open mouth kisses along the column of her neck, eliciting a soft moan from Emma as she gripped his shoulders

"Oh god, Killian," said Emma, her hands went to his waist as she began to un-tuck his shirt. Her fingers danced across his chest as she unbuttoned his silk shirt. She pulled the shirt from his shoulders, careful not to snag the material on his hook.

She kissed him quickly before moving to unfasten the lances of his trousers. Killian kicked off his boots and allowed Emma to strip him bare. His pale and scarred skin was illuminated by the moonlight that sliced through the chamber. "Now it's your turn love," he said, removing his hook before pulling her tank top over her head.

Emma has still refused to dress like everyone else in the Enchanted Forest, which Killian saw as a blessing, as leggings and a tank top were far easier to remove one handed than those dresses with complicated fastenings. Killian's mouth descended upon Emma's, his hand moving to unhook her bra.

Emma broke the kiss to wriggle out of her leggings. Then she pulled Killian down to the bed, kissing him deeply and pressing her body flush against his.

"Gods, Emma," he murmured into her mouth, as she raised her hips to meet him. He could practically feel the heat emanating from her and it was intoxicating. He grunted as she splayed her hands across his back. Emma took advantage of this and deepened the kiss. Their teeth and tongues moved together as they slipped into the rhythm of a dance as old as time itself.

Killian peppered kisses along her face, neck and collarbone, his hand stroking along her curves. Emma shivered beneath his skilled fingers. "Killian, please," she said, her voice breathy and filled with desire.

Killian obliged, and kissed her deeply as he plunged into her. Emma met him stroke fro stroke, and they swayed together. Emma felt the heat coiling in her core until it exploded in a wave of pure ecstasy as she reached her peak. Killian reached his a moment later and collapsed on top of her.

Reluctantly they separated, and Killian pulled Emma ageist his chest before pulling the blankets over them. "So, love, is my tardiness forgiven?"

Emma giggled softly, still lost in the afterglow. "Sure, as long as you tell me what David said to you."

"He gave us his blessing," said Killian.

"Blessing?"

Killian stroked his hand through her hair, and kissed her temple. "As a couple," he clarified, "Don't worry. I did not ask him for your hand. That will come later."

"Much later," agreed Emma, as she snuggled into him.

And it was enough for Killian because he knew that Emma loved him and that she acknowledged where they were headed towards with their relationship. It didn't matter how long it took to get there. Killian was in if for the long haul and he treasured every moment with Emma, especially quiet moments like these where they could just be together, enveloped in warmth, happiness and love.


	29. Day 35- French Fries & Curls

vickyvicarious: Emma and Killian both have a thing for playing with each other's hair.

I used this as a jumping off point, but it ended up somewhat differently.

-/-

It was one of the very first things Killian Jones had noticed about Emma Swan.

Her beautiful golden hair.

When she'd first tied him to that tree in the Enchanted Forest, even with his life on the line, he couldn't help but notice the way the sunshine glinted off her long, flowing locks.

Then she'd grabbed him in the giant's lair and he's given into temptation and brushed a strand of it behind her ear. He didn't realize it then, but that single touch had been the beginning of the end.

In Neverland, he'd buried his good hand in her hair, reveling in the sensation of the silken gold against his skin. It was a sensation that we could feel for the rest of his life and never tire of.

Then he'd gone a year without seeing her and when he finally found her, he kissed her based on the smallest hope that it would bring her memories back.

Even though the result was less than pleasant, it didn't matter, because she was there in front of him. She was real, and he knew that with time she would remember him.

They had finally defeated the Wicked Witch, and the inhabitants of Storybrooke were now enjoying a few days of well-deserved peace.

Killian was itching to see Emma again. Things between them had changed so much. Emma was finally letting him in and letting her guard down. They had kissed again. She had taken him into her arms a few times. She'd said the words that he'd been waiting to hear. _"I need you."_

He had fought by her side, protected her son, and watched over her family. All for her and all because he loved her.

Killian swirled his coffee cup around. He missed Emma more than words could adequately express. But he was giving her time to rest. She deserved it more than anyone else. They had said goodbye after the battle, Killian promising that he would be there for her whenever she was ready to talk.

She had embraced him, running a hand through his hair and caressing his cheek. "Thank you, _Killian,_ for everything," she'd whispered.

"Anything for you, Emma," he'd responded.

Now all he had to do was wait, and he'd spent much of his time waiting to see her in Granny's Diner. After all, everyone needed to eat.

His hopes finally came to fruition seven days after the death of the witch. Emma came in around lunch time. Killian's breath caught in his chest.

Her hair looked different. It was curled and flowing down her shoulders. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

As if she felt him staring, she turned towards him, caught his gaze and smiled. Then before he knew it, she came to join him at his table. "Hey there, Captain," she said.

"Hello Sheriff, " he said, his eyes flicking to her badge "All's well in Storybrooke?"

Emma nodded. "Unless you know something I don't know," she said.

Killian grinned. "You look beautiful today, Swan."

Emma blushed. "Thank you."

"I especially like the way your hair is arranged," he said, reaching over and tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

"Thanks. I didn't realize how much I missed my curling iron."

"I've no idea to what you are referring, but I'm quite fond of the end result."

"So I should keep the curls?' Emma teased.

"You always look beautiful," said Killian honestly.

"Careful, Captain, a girl could get used to compliments like these."

"I wouldn't be averse to such an occurrence," said Killian. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," she admitted, laying her hand on the table as a clear invitation.

Killian linked her fingers with his, his thumb caressing her palm.

"Sorry I couldn't see you sooner," said Emma softly.

"You never need to apologize to me, Emma. Your family needed you."

"You're part of my family too, you know," said Emma. "After everything that has happened, I need you to know that."

"I'm honored," said Killian.

"Killian—I" began Emma. She sighed and looked down at their joined hands.

"Yes, love?"

Emma forced herself to look up at him. "This is hard," she said softly.

"You can tell me anything," said Killian.

"I—I," said Emma, faltering again.

Killian squeezed her hand in his in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

She seemed to draw strength from his touch. "I want to be with you," she said. "I can't promise that it will be easy, but I care for you, and I want you in my life more than you are now, as cheesy as it sounds."

"Emma, love, nothing would make me happier," said Killian, leaning across the table slowly so he could kiss her, giving her an out if she wished to take it. She didn't. Instead she leaned in and met him halfway, not even caring that they were in public. She just wanted everything out in the open. She didn't care who was looking. She just wanted to enjoy a good moment with Killian Jones.

She felt his hand wrap itself in her hair, and she leaned into his touch as she continued to kiss him.

It wasn't until they heard a wolf-whistle from Red that they broke apart.

The she-wolf waitress brought Emma her usual, a grilled cheese with fries and some hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.

"Anything else for you, Captain," she asked.

"I'll just take some of Emma's fries," said Killian with a grin.

"Like hell you will," she shot back. "Bring him his own, Ruby."

"Coming right up "By the way, it's about bloody time," said Ruby with a grin, in a poor imitation of Killian's accent.

"You've been spending too much time here," said Emma, taking a bite of her sandwich. Killian just smiled, sliding his hand across the table to take on of her fries, a delicacy that he'd grown rather fond of.

She swatted his hand away. "Nice try," she said.

"Nothing gets past you, Swan."

"Nope, and until you get your own fries, I'm not taking my eyes off you for a second," she warned playfully.

"I would despair if did, love," said Killian.


	30. Day 36- Did My Mom Send You

Based off of the Captain Cobra BTS photos.

-/-

"Henry, wait!" called Emma after her son.

The boy didn't turn back though. Emma wanted to run after him, but Neal laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Emma shook his hand off and glared at him as if she'd been burned. "I'm going after him," said Emma to the group, comprised of her parents, Regina, Tink, Killian and Neal.

"No," said Regina, "You're coming with us. We'll need all the magic we get if we're going to take gown the green menace."

"But—" said Emma.

"You know that Regina is right, Ems" said Neal.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the father of her child. "He could get hurt," she said. She looked at Regina, who looked worried, but determined to move forward. Neal was expressionless. Her eyes went to Killian. "Will you find him?" she asked.

Killian was surprised, but agreed without a second thought.

Emma gave him the barest hint of a smile. "Make sure nothing happens to him," said Emma softly.

"I promise, Emma. Your son will be safe with me."

"I trust you," said Emma, reaching out and taking his hand for a moment before turning away to join the others.

Killian watched as the group began to head toward the town square, but Neal hung back. "Hook," he said.

"Yes, Neal?"

"If I don't make it, you need to take care of them. Of Emma and Henry."

Killian blinked. "I'm sure you'll be fine, mate," he said, trying to lighten the moment.

"Promise me," said Neal.

"I promise. I would do anything for Emma and your son," said Killian.

"Great," said Neal, "Thanks man," then he offered his hand.

Killian shook it. "Take care of yourself, Neal. Henry will be fine. And make sure—"

"Nothing will happen to Emma," said Neal.

"Make sure of it," said Killian.

Neal nodded and turned to catch up with the others.

-/-

"Did my Mom send you?" asked Henry, upon hearing footsteps in the sand behind him.

"She's worried about you, lad," said Killian, dropping to sit beside Henry. "We all are."

"I'm not a kid anymore," grumbled Henry. "I want to help. I want to be a hero."

Killian looked over at the boy. He understood wanting to be a hero, probably more than anyone. "Henry, believe me, I understand your frustration, but your family just wants what's best for you. We all want to keep you safe."

"What does it matter? Everyone's in danger anyway," said Henry.

"True, but by staying behind, you are a bit safer than the rest, and that's what matters," said Killian.

"So, did my mom ask you to watch over me?"

"Aye, she did, and your father" said Killian.

"So, what happened there?" asked Henry.

"Pardon?"

"What happened between you and my dad? He spent a lot of time in Neverland."

"That he did," said Killian. "He was around your age. I pulled him out of the water. He spent his first few weeks in Neverland aboard the Jolly Roger."

"Did you teach him how to navigate the stars and sail your ship?"

"Aye," said Killian. He hadn't thought about his time with Baelfire in quite some time. It hurt too much.

"Will you teach me too?" asked Henry.

"If you want," said Killian.

"Good," said Henry. The boy knew that there was a more complicated back-story between his dad and the pirate, and even his grandpa, but all three of them seemed to have put it behind them for the time being, so he didn't press the issue. However, there was one thing that they needed to get out in the open.

"So, you kissed my mom," said Henry. "Twice."

Killian blinked. "How did—"

"My other mom implied it," said Henry.

"Regina is anything but subtle," murmured Killian.

"You know, you shouldn't feel bad about True Love's Kiss not working on Emma," said Henry.

"That so?"

Henry nodded. "True Love's Kiss doesn't work with memory loss. Both of my grandpas tried it with Snow and Belle. It didn't end very well."

Killian smirked.

Both were silent for a moment until Henry spoke again. "I think she loves you too."

Killian glanced over hat Henry, his eyes wide.

"My mom never dated anyone when we were living in New York. It was always just the two of us. But I could tell she was lonely, like there was someone missing from her life. Someone important. And then when you came back, even before she drank the potion, she seemed to recognize you. She was happier that day."

"She had a funny way of showing it," said Killian absently.

"She looks at you differently than she looks at my dad," continued Henry. "You make her smile. Not many people are able to do that. My mom isn't really used to people loving her. It's hard for her to accept sometimes."

"You're certainly wise for your age, lad," said Killian.

"I think you'll be good for her," admitted Henry.

"Would you be okay with that, if that's what she chooses?"

Henry nodded slowly. "I just want her to be happy. I don't know what my dad did to her, but it's pretty clear that my parents aren't going to get back together."

"I'm sorry, lad," said Killian. "I know what it's like to have a broken family."

Henry smiled slightly. "My family might be unusual, but in the end I just have more people who love me. Plus, I have a family of fairytale characters. It's a kid's dream."

"I'm glad you see it that way," said Killian, ruffling the boy's hair.

"So, are you going to teach me how to be a pirate? Every captain needs a first mate."

Killian grinned. "Do you think you could handle it?"

"Gramps already taught me how to ride a horse and use a sword," said Henry proudly.

"The prince may be good, but I'm sure I could still teach you a thing or two about wielding a sword, tying knots and navigation."

Henry beamed up at him. "Can we start now? I brought some rope in by backpack."

"Aye, let's get started. Your mother could certainly use another charming pirate in her life."


	31. Day 37- Birthdays & Broomsticks Part 1

Inspired in part by the new 3x16 spoiler picture of the face off with the Wicked Witch, and in part by the fact that It's Colin's birthday today. There will be a Part 2.

-/-

Killian chuckled, the sound echoing through the cell.

Emma whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes at him. "What on earth are you laughing about? Personally, I don't find anything amusing about being locked in a cell while the Wicked Witch is torturing our loved ones."

Killian sobered immediately. Of course there was nothing amusing about the situation. The witch had captured them a few hours before, throwing them in a cell, before telling them in excruciating detail just how she was going to torture the denizens of Storybrooke. Still, Emma had said _our._ She'd been doing that more and more ever since their return to Storybrooke. She often referred to them as a unit, and it never failed to make him smile, no matter what the situation.

"And now you're going to ignore me?" grumbled Emma.

"I apologize, love," he said. "I was merely lost in thought. We will get out of here and we will save everyone. Remember, I've yet to see you fail."

Emma smiled despite herself and shifted closer to him. "Yeah, well, things look pretty bleak right now. Do you want to tell me what you found so amusing? I could use good moment right about now."

Killian looked a little embarrassed. "Well it just occurred to me that I am spending the day of my birth in a jail cell. Which is a first for me, despite being a pirate."

Emma's eyes widened. "It's your birthday?"

"Yes, but its nothing worth celebrating," said Killian. "I've had over three hundred of them."

Emma reached for his hand, which he gladly accepted. "Happy Birthday, Killian," she said softly, "I'm sure this isn't the best birthday you've had."

"On the contrary, I may be in a cell, but I'm here with you. In fact, this is the best birthday I've had in 300 years," he pulled her to his side, and she let him, his arm curling around her.

She rested her head against his shoulder. Despite the fact that the world was falling apart around them, in his arms she felt safe, loved and wanted. Just like she always did when she was around him. "So how did you celebrate your birthday in the Enchanted Forest?"

Killian shifted so he could look at her. "Nothing extravagant. My brother would give me a gift, usually a journal or a star map or the like, and then he'd drag me to port and try and persuade me to have a drink. After Liam died, there was nothing worth celebrating. I let the day pass unnoticed. Then in Neverland the day became a way to count the years as they passed by. Nothing more. Almost all of them have been spent alone," he said, his voice slightly pained.

Emma cuddled against him. She was continuously surprised by his ability to be completely honest and open with her. She understood having to celebrate alone, thinking of the cupcake on her 28th birthday. The day that had changed everything.

"What about you, love? How do you celebrate your special day?"

"Every year I would get a cupcake and a single candle. And every year I would make a wish that I didn't have to be alone. It took 28 years to come true," she whispered, surprising even herself. She had never told anyone that before.

Killian's arm tightened around her. "We have a similar tradition in the Enchanted Forest, blowing out a candle to signify the passing of another year, and to bring luck upon the individual."

Emma took a breath. "We have another birthday tradition here in this world," she tried to keep her voice from shaking, and for the life of her, she didn't understand why she was even mentioning it.

"Do tell," he said.

"When it's your birthday, if you're lucky enough, you get a kiss."

Killian's eyebrows shot up. "Pray tell, Emma, am I lucky enough?" he asked with a roguish grin.

Emma blushed. "I don't know," she said.

Killian nodded, accepting her decision. "Well, whether I get a kiss or not, I'm glad to spend this day with you. Now how about we try and find a way out of this cell?"

Emma smiled. "Let's do it."

-/-

After several failed attempts of unhinging the door, and trying to open it with strategic leverage, Emma had sunk to her knees in frustration, whishing that the damn door would open.

Killian laid a hand comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll find a way," he said.

Perhaps it was his faith in her that made it happen.

She raised her hand, palm facing the door as she channeled what little energy she had left. By magic, her magic to be precise, the cell door sprang open.

"Emma, you never fail to impress me," said Killian, taking her hand. "Let's go find your family."

-/-

Killian and Emma hurried through the darkened streets. They had no idea where they would find the witch, or where her wickedness was keeping her family.

A piercing cackle split the silence. "You'll die one by one, by the hand of the Dark One" said the familiar voice of the witch.

Killian grabbed Emma and pressed her against the wall of the alley. He pressed a finger to his lips, and peered around the corner. In the center of the town square, the witch stood with the Dark One's dagger, waving it about menacingly at Snow, Charming, Regina, Tink, Belle and Neal in turn. The dwarves were huddled behind them, with Granny, Ruby, and Whale. Rumple, stood just behind the witch, powerless to do anything to stop her.

"We have to save them," said Emma urgently.

"I'll save your pretty little daughter and her pirate for last," said the witch.

Emma flinched. _Her pirate?_ Emma attempted to move past him, but he held her back.

"Normally I'm not averse to charging headfirst into dangerous situations," he hissed, "but this is different. I will distract the witch, and you'll get Henry, your parents, and everyone else and get the hell out of dodge." He pressed something into her palm. It was a tiny scroll.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's Cora's cloaking spell. Take everyone to the Roger and cast it. It should be powerful enough to protect you all and give you time to formulate another plan."

"I'm not going to leave you with the witch," said Emma fiercely.

"It's the only way. I'll be fine."

"You can't know that," said Emma. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," said Killian, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Emma leaned into his touch. "Promise me?"

"I promise, love, you'll not be rid of me so easily. I have a knack for survival, and now I have something to live for."

Emma's heart melted at his words, and before she knew it she was kissing him fiercely.

He was surprised at first, but his arms wrapped around her as he kissed her back, just as passionately. When they drew apart they were both breathing heavily.

"Was that my birthday kiss?" he asked teasingly.

"No," said Emma. "You'll get that when you get back to the ship," said Emma.

"I look forward to it," said Killian. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Emma.

Killian squeezed Emma's hand before releasing her and charging out into the square. "Oi, green isn't really your color, your wickedness!" shouted Killian.

The witch turned toward the pirate, and Emma took advantage of her distraction and hurried towards her family.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with," cried the witch.

"On the contrary, lass," he said, "I think I'm dealing with a woman who has never been loved a day in her life and is now taking her frustration out on those who are fortunate enough to have found love."

"And what does a pirate know about love?" taunted the witch. "Who could love you?"

Killian kept himself from glancing towards Emma. He was the distraction after all. "I bloody well know a lot more about it than you do."

"Prove it, Captain," she waved her hand and conjured a bag of powder. Killian knew what it was. He glanced over the witch's shoulder; relieved to see the retreating backs of everyone save Rumplestiltskin retreating and heading towards the docks.

Despite the fact that the witch was controlling the Dark One, the imp was apparently not bound to tell her that her quarry was escaping.

"If anyone actually is capable of loving a one-handed good for nothing pirate, then one day you'll awaken. But I highly doubt it," said the witch, cackling with glee.

Killian barely realized what she was about to do, before the witch through the poisonous powder in his face.

His eyes slid closed as he fell to the ground.

_Emma will save me._


	32. Day 38- Birthdays & Broomsticks Part 2

Emma paced rapidly across the deck of the _Jolly Roger, _wringing her hands and looking back towards the town.

Everyone else was considerably calm given the situation. The protection spell had been cast successfully. They were safe for now, all because of Killian. He was risking everything for her, for her family, and for Storybrooke.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, Emma," said David resolutely. "Jones is nothing if not adept at surviving."

"I haven't felt this worried since Neverland," said Emma. "I don't want anything to happen to him. He does have a tendency to charge headfirst into danger. He's reckless."

"He'll be more careful now," said David. "He's got you. He loves you, Emma."

"I know," said Emma.

"He'll make it back, but right now we need to formulate a plan to take down the witch.

-/-

"Someone is just outside the barrier," said Regina, her arm was around Henry. Her gaze flickered back and forth as if trying to spot the invisible danger.

A familiar voice then rippled through the barrier. "Miss Swan, the Wicked Witch has a message for you. Your pirate is under a sleeping curse and only you can save him. Surrender by sunrise or he will die." Rumple's voice faded away.

All of the color had drained from Emma's face. Without so much as a word she hurried towards the gangplank. Two strong arms pulled her back.

"Let me go," she demanded, wriggling and trying to break free from her father's grasp.

"Emma, if you leave, the protection spell will shatter and we will all be vulnerable."

Emma scowled at the former queen. 'If I don't leave, Killian will die. I'm not going to let that happen," said Emma fiercely.

"It won't happen," said David. "We'll come up with a plan.

"Sunrise is in ten hours. That doesn't give us much time."

"We'll figure something out," said Mary Margaret. "Regina, do you have any idea how to take her down?"

"I'm guessing that a bucket of water won't work," said Emma sarcastically.

"Water most definitely won't work," said Regina. "And since my dear sister is in control of the Dark One, we'll have to get through the imp first. There's not enough time to save the pirate by sunrise."

"That's not good enough," said Emma.

"Emma, there is nothing we can do to save your pirate," said Regina. "He went under a sleeping curse to give us a chance to save Storybrooke. We shouldn't let that sacrifice be in vain."

Emma moved to stand toe to toe with the former Evil Queen. "Maybe _you _can't do anything, but _I _can."

"Ugh, you're more stubborn than your parents," said Regina. "If you want to risk your neck for the pirate, then be my guest." She flicked her wrist and a band appeared around Emma's wrist. "This will allow you to leave the ship without breaking the barrier. There's nothing more I can do for you, though. And you should know that you'll be walking straight into a trap."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to leave him behind," she said. "I'll bring him back to the ship, and we'll all figure out a plan to send the witch back to Oz for good. _Together."_

Emma turned away from Regina and went to her parents. "Any last minute advice."

"You love him, don't you?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I—I" said Emma. She knew that she did, but she still couldn't say the words aloud.

Mary Margaret kissed her daughter's forehead. True Love is the most powerful force in all the realms. Believe in the strength of your feelings for each other and you'll be fine."

"And take this," said David, unsheathing a second sword.

Emma recognized it. "Mulan gave it to us. It repels magic," said David. "You can do this, Emma."

Emma took the sword. "Thanks."

Emma hugged her parents and her son before leaving the ship. "I'm coming for you, Killian," she said resolutely, as if he could hear her.

-/-

Under the spell of the poppies Killian was forced to relive losing everyone he'd ever loved, over and over again.

Memories of Liam's death, Milah's death and saying goodbye to Emma replayed in is dormant mind as if on a loop.

It was a miserable state, but in the recesses of his mind, Killian knew that Emma would pull him out of this nightmarish sleep.

-/-

Emma crept through the darkened streets, hiding in the shadows as she approached Town Hall. She couldn't be certain that this was where the witch was keeping Killian, but it was as if some sort of force was pulling her towards him.

She opened the heavy oak door of the building, hoping that she would find him.

Her heart skipped a beat. There he was, lying on a table in the center of the massive room. It was too easy. She knew it was a trap, but that didn't matter. She just needed Killian alive and by her side. Ever since he'd found her again in New York, she had come to depend on him for nearly everything. She knew that he was her future, even if she wasn't ready to say it to him out loud.

Emma went over to the table, running a hand along Killian's cold cheek. It was the moment of truth. She knew that they loved each other, but was it True Love? Would she really be able to break this curse?

She brushed back his unruly dark hair, lips hovering above his. "Come back to me," she whispered. She pressed her lips to his, and a pulse of dazzling white light pulsed from the point of contact.

Killian's eyes didn't open, though, as Henry's had.

Emma held back tears that were threatening to fall.

It didn't work.

It should have worked. The pulse of light meant that it should have worked.

Perhaps she didn't deserve to have True Love.

A voice interrupted her train of thought. "I don't think it worked, my love, perhaps you ought to try it again."

Emma looked down. Killian had opened his eyes and was smirking up at her.

Emma resisted the urge to slap him, because a moment later, he sat up and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. Emma melted into his touch and kissed him back with unbridled passion.

Emma couldn't believe it. She was kissing her True Love. Never in a million years did she imagine that this would happen.

Finally the need for oxygen forced them to pull apart.

"My beautiful Emma," he whispered reverently, "I knew you'd save me."

"Never leave me again," said Emma firmly.

"As you wish, love," he said.

A cackle pierced the silence. "Ah, lovely to see you, Miss Swan."

Emma stood up and whirled around to face the witch, drawing her sword.

"Look's like someone is capable of loving this good for nothing pirate," said the witch with a grin, waving a green hand and causing the sword to fly out of Emma's grip.

"Killian is better than you will ever be," snapped Emma.

"Oh, someone is rather defensive," said the witch, coming to stand in front of Emma. "You know, it's actually good that you saved your pirate. Now he can have the pleasure of watching me crush your heart into dust."

"No!" gasped Killian.

Emma gripped his hand in hers. "Do your worst," she spat at the witch.

The witch buried her hand in Emma's chest. Killian cried out in agony. He couldn't go through this again, now that he knew that Emma was his True Love.

Emma's grip tightened reassuringly; as if she knew something he did not.

The witch tried in vain to remove Emma's heart. "What is going on?"

"I'm the product of True Love," said Emma triumphantly. "My heart can't be taken."

With that, a pulse of light burst forth from her chest, knocking the witch back and sending her sliding across the hall.

Killian stared at her, his mouth agape. "Emma?"

"I'll explain later. Let's get out of here. She'll only be unconscious for a short time. We need to get back to your ship."

Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him out of Town Hall.

"Emma," said Killian, as they rushed down the main street and towards the docks.

"What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About my heart? I hoped the situation would come up," said Emma.

Killian nodded. He was just relieved beyond measure that Emma's heart was safe, and that it apparently belonged to him. He was the most fortunate man in all the realms.

They arrived at the docks a few moments later, and Killian pulled her into his arms, his lips crushing against hers.

"What was that for?" she asked, after they separated.

"I was claiming my birthday kiss, my love."


	33. Day 39- Time Lords & True Love

Anonymous: Ten and Rose bump into Hook and Emma.

This takes place during the adventurous forest scene that VanCity tweeted about. It turned out a bit silly, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

-/-

"The Tardis is going to crash," cried Rose.

"What are our coordinates?"

"We'll land somewhere in Maine," said Rose, checking a series of flashing lights in one of the panels.

"Ah, brilliant! I think we could use a good story, and this one is one of the best."

Rose stared at the Doctor with wide eyes. "What are you going on about?"

"Our destination is Storybrooke, Maine," said the Doctor excitedly.

"That doesn't sound like it a real place," said Rose, biting her lip.

"Ah, but it is, and if I'm not mistaken, it's under siege by the Wicked Witch of the West."

"The real Wicked Witch?" asked Rose incredulously.

"The very one," said the Doctor with a nod. "Are you ready to meet the real life version of your favorite fairytale character? You always loved Captain Hook, didn't you?"

"Yes. Let's do it!"

"All right, hold on tight, Rose, and I'll bring her in safely."

-/-

Emma and Killian were running together through the forest, on their way back to Storybrooke, when they heard a strange sound. The sound rang through the trees several times, and a blue police box began to materialize a few feet in front of them.

Killian gripped Emma's hand and pulled her slightly behind him.

-/-

"Oh brilliant," cried the Doctor, as he and Rose tumbled out of the Tardis. "Rose, do you know who they are?" He gestured to Emma and Killian, who were staring at him like he was an alien. Which, of course, he was, but they had no way of knowing that.

"That is Captain Hook and Emma Swan, they're True Love." He turned to Emma and Killian; "I actually met your daughter once, during my leather jacket wearing phase. She was a lovely and tough girl. Hope was her name. I rescued her from being marooned on an island."

Emma stared at the man as if he had a second head. "We don't have a child. We're not even together," said Emma quickly.

"You wound me, love," said Killian, shifting closer to her as if to protect her from the stranger.

"Who are you," demanded Emma.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a 900-year-old Time lord, this is my time-traveling spaceship, and this is my companion Rose Tyler. She's from England."

"That's impossible," said Emma.

The Doctor laughed, "This coming from the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, living in a town under siege by the Wicked Witch of the West. Believe me, Miss Swan, the universe is far bigger than even the multiple realms that you've been to."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the man. He wasn't lying. But if he was being honest about his identity, that meant he was telling the truth about meeting her future daughter. Emma glanced at the pirate. She definitely cared about him, and she knew that he loved her, but could she ever love him? Was she even capable of loving someone in that way? She'd imagined that Neal had broken her forever.

"So, where exactly are we in this story," asked the Doctor. "You just got back to Storybrooke a few days ago, yes?"

Emma nodded.

"So then you're looking for a way to defeat the Witch," said Rose, following the Doctor's train of thought.

"If you already know our story, wouldn't it be easier if you just told us what we had to do," asked Killian, skeptically.

"You don't seem like the kind of people that would want to take the easy way out," said the Doctor.

"Aye, that's true enough," said Killian.

"But I can tell you that you're in for a wild ride," said the Doctor. "From what Hope told me, you have quite the fight ahead of you."

Killian's eyes softened at the mention of his future daughter, that is if the man was to be trusted. This Doctor person had said that he and Emma were True Love, which, after his kiss had failed to restore her memories, was a relief to hear. The thought of one day having a family with Emma made his heart burst with joy.

"Should we tell them about the poppies, Rose? That might not be too much of a spoiler."

"I think they deserve something. Every fairy tale is supposed to have hope," said Rose.

"Actually, Emma and I are quite familiar with poppies," said Killian.

"Ah yes, the adventure on the beanstalk," said the Doctor excitedly. "Remind me to tell you that story, Rose. It's rather more exciting than the original. Talk about your love at first sight."

Emma blushed. The Doctor was the strangest man she had ever met.

"Well, you two should stay away from poppies," said the Doctor. "Although—" the Doctor looked to his companion. "This one might need to take a leap of faith, don't you think, Rose?"

Rose looked at Emma and then at Killian. "I think so. They might need a push in the right direction."

"What in the blazes are you talking about," said Killian.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," said the Doctor. "No spoilers. Well, Miss Swan, Captain, I can see that you two are very busy. Curse breaking is a tricky business, but I have no doubt that you'll succeed. Good always wins, you know. Keep that in mind when losing hope."

"You know, Captain Hook was always one of my favorites when I was growing up," said Rose. "I always thought that he might be misunderstood. J. M. Barrie was a bit vague, and Peter Pan was an awful little brat. I'm glad to see that you've found someone to love. No one deserves to be alone in the universe."

Killian smiled slightly.

"Well, best of luck. Tell Hope that she should get that compass fixed. It will make her life a bit easier. And remember, True Love's Kiss really does break any curse." The Doctor shook Killian's hand and Emma's in turn.

Then opened the door to the police box, which appeared to be far bigger on the inside.

Rose hung back and said to Emma, "Hey, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming deserves a happy ending. Don't be afraid of your feelings." Then she smiled and followed the Doctor into his ship.

Emma and Killian stared as the police box disappeared.

Killian grinned at Emma. "So, it appears that you and I will have a lass of our own. I told you that the fun would begin."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't know about that," said Emma. "He is a madman in a box."

"He seemed to know what he was talking about," said Killian. "But I'm nothing if not a patient man. I'm in this for the long haul."

Emma smiled. She knew that the Doctor had been telling the truth. Which meant that they had hope.

And as her mother said, happy endings always begin with hope.

Emma grabbed Killian's hand. "Come on. We have a witch to defeat."

"As you wish, Mrs. Jones," he teased.


End file.
